Story of the impossible
by Calim
Summary: [HGDM Post Poudlard] Après une Guerre de deux ans, le monde des sorciers se relève difficilement. Hermione fait partie intégrante de ce monde. Qu'adviendra t il d'elle si pour se relever, elle doit accepter l'aide de son ennemi juré? [Merci Missloulou:D]
1. Chapter 1

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous sur Sorcier FM ! Il est 6 heures su mat' les loulous, et il est temps de se lever en cette belle journée de Noël! Météo du jour, neige et vent les loulous ! Couvrez-vous ! On enchaîne avec le dernier tube des Bizar'sisters qui… »

Une main sortit de l'édredon pour envoyer violemment le réveil au sol et disparaître à nouveau dans les plis des draps. Une masse de cheveux hirsutes apparu, se leva, un grognement s'en échappa, et le corps qui se trouvait en dessous se dégagea de la chaleur du lit.

-Vais encore être en r'tard, grommela Hermione, sous sa jungle de cheveux.

Elle jeta un regard vers le réveil, gisant pitoyablement au sol, lança un « Reparo » entre ses dents, et le fit léviter jusqu'à la table de nuit en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se rallume pas. La radio était une chose nouvelle pour le monde des sorciers, et Sorcier FM était l'une des seules fréquences disponibles. Et de loin la plus médiocre.

Elle se traîna vers la salle de bain, seule pièce murée dans son loft minuscule de 30m². Au passage, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une avec l'aide de sa baguette qui traînait à côté. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, ces petits bâtons de tabac étaient devenus ses vices. Dans la salle d'eau, elle se regarda pitoyablement dans le miroir et souffla la fumée sur son reflet.

-Ma vieille, tu fais peur à voir.

Depuis le temps, elle avait renoncé à dompter ses cheveux, les soins et les potions coûtants beaucoup trop cher pour son faible salaire. Elle le noua donc en une lourde natte puis fila rapidement sous la douche. Une fois sa toilette faite, sa mine égayée par un maquillage discret, elle s'habilla rapidement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir conventionnels, passa un tablier sur ses hanches, glissa ses cigarettes dans sa poche et transplana.

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans un grand manoir gris et froid s'éveillait l'héritier Malfoy aux côtés d'une « charmante » jeune femme dans la noirceur de cheveux égalait la blondeur de son compagnon. Il la dévisagea avec dédain, et soupira. Encore une nuit agitée, pour ne pas dire perdue.

Il se leva et enfila un boxer qui traînait là, sans être sûr qu'il fût celui de la veille. La jeune femme remua et lui sourit.

-Bien dormi Dragonichou ? murmura Pansy, encore plongée dans un demi sommeil.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de lui envoyer ses vêtements au visage. Humiliée, et certainement aussi frustrée, elle les enfila en transplana en le foudroyant du regard.

Drago revêtit un peignoir renforcé pour l'hiver et descendit retrouver sa mère, sûrement déjà occupée à lire malgré l'heure matinale. La mort de son père, provoquée par sa main, ne l'avait pas autant affectée qu'elle ait bien voulu le faire paraître. Dans le fond, c'était mieux qu'il soit mort. Drago ne souffrait plus, sa mère également, et leur réputation était sauve.

Il passa devant la bibliothèque, salua sa mère, fit un tour par la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café, et finit enfin par s'asseoir sur les marches de la terrasse. Il aimait s'asseoir là le matin et regarder le soleil se lever.

La température avoisinait les moins mille degrés et l'ex prince de Serpentard frissonna de contentement. Ce soir, c'était _le_ soir : le grand gala de Noël. Toutes les plus grandes familles de sorciers seraient présentes, « avec leurs superbes filles » pensa le jeune homme en souriant sadiquement. Car même quatre ans après sa sortie de Pouddlard, même en ayant subit la Guerre, Malfoy était toujours égal à lui-même : un coureur de jupons sans scrupules. Quoiqu'un peu plus humain, sans l'influence paternelle.

* * *

Haaaaa ENFIN:D Lire plein de fictions sur Draco et Hermione, ça m'a donné envie d'en faire une! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Beuuuh, j'sais pas trop comment ça marche, je découvre un peu... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... :) Oh yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

7H00 pile, Hermione déboule dans le Wizzzard's telle la tornade brune qu'elle s'est habituée à représenter. Bien que ce travail était loin de ses espérances à la sortie de Pouddlard, ce restaurant était le plus réputé et le plus chic de tout le Chemin de Traverse, et le salaire lui permettait de vivre tout en suivant des cours du soir.

Elle jette précipitamment son mégot dans la rue, trop conscientes des réprimandes de son patron s'il la voit passer le porche cigarette aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

-Mademoiselle Granger !! Que nous vaut l'_honneur _de votre visite ?!

-Maxime, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle, mi hypocrite, mi effrayée.

Le gros homme lui fit une moue fâchée, et lui pointa la cuisine du doigt, sans un mot. Elle se précipita vers la direction que pointait l'index boudiné du patron, en se tassant le plus possible sur elle.

-HERMYYYY, hurla une jeune femme blonde comme les blés quand elle eut à peine posé le pied dans la pièce carrelée.

-Super Lyra, j'avais un tympan !, bougonna l'intéressée.

-Toujours de mauvaise humeur au réveil !! Tiens, prend ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une tonne de légumes, et hache moi tout en petits dés.

La jeune femme brune s'exécuta, tandis que la blonde s'affairait sur un énorme saumon tout en babillant sur les événements de ce soir. En effet, le restaurant couvrait cette année la soirée de Noël des bourgeois du monde sorcier. Toutes les grandes familles allaient ce soir même se retrouver dans la salle du Wizzzard's, et les deux jeunes femmes devaient couvrir le service avec encore deux autres femmes, engagées pour l'occasion. Maxime, le « boss », voulait faire le service à la Moldue, et minimiser l'utilisation de la magie.

Hermione soupira. Penser à tout ça lui faisait mal au crâne, et Lyra n'arrangeait pas les choses en babillant comme une gamine sur les plats, les invités, et leurs uniformes. Leurs…

-Hein ??? Des uniformes ? Comment ça ?

-M'enfin Hermy, est-ce que tu écoutes de temps en temps Maxime ? Il en a parlé à peu près trois fois par jour… Il nous les a même montrés !

Elle eut beau se triturer les méninges, chercher un peu dans ce coin-ci, plus dans celui-là, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque uniforme.

-Et heu… Il ressemble à quoi cet uniforme ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Lyra se contenta d'afficher un sourire mutin et de se diriger à pas de loups vers le fond de la cuisine. Hermione la suivit, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant le ventre d'angoisse. Lyra ouvrit l'un des casiers dans lesquels elles déposaient leurs quelques affaires, et lui tendit un cintre recouvert de plastique.

-On doit quand même pas porter ce truc en plastique ?

-Ha-ha… Hermy, on t'a déjà dit que t'avais un humour assez pourri ? Ouvre un peu et tu verras… Espèce de linotte va !

La brune maugréa et finit par ouvrir ladite pochette de plastique.

-Mais, que …? se contenta-t-elle de bégayer.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

-M'enfin, mais t'as vu _ça_ ? C'est une soirée chic, pas une boîte de streap tease !

-T'es vraiment coincée ma pauvre ! C'est tout à fait réglementaire ! C'est juste que tu t'habilles comme un sac à patates d'habitude, alors que t'as des formes vraiment…

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir le porter ce…truc !

-Bieeeen Hermy, rit Lyra, maintenant, essaye de finir de me couper ces légumes…

-Eh bien jeune homme, vous êtes simplement à tomber.

Si la femme qui avait prononcé ces mots n'était pas obèse, et n'avait pas dépassé la quarantaine, Malfoy l'aurait remerciée à sa façon. Mais vu les circonstances, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Très bien, je prends.

La vendeuse lui retira habilement la veste à queue de pie, et Draco fut satisfait de remarquer une rougeur sur ses joues. Elle le laissa finir de se déshabiller seul, et s'éloigna avec la veste.

Draco déboutonna lentement la chemise, et la retira quand deux mains passèrent à travers les rideaux de la cabine pour l'agripper sensuellement. Les deux mains blanches qui dépassaient de la tenture commencèrent à lui caresser le torse et il sourit.

-C'est bon Lavande, tu peux entrer.

La jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur et se colla contre lui, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Draco, tu m'as manqué, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme la repoussa en lui montrant d'un geste que le moment était mal choisi.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Pourtant, avant, tu ne disais jamais non… Tu avais même l'air d'apprécier, murmura-t-elle sensuellement en l'enlaçant.

-Arrête, ma mère est dans le magasin, j'ai pas envie, alors tu me lâches ! cracha Malfoy, furieux.

-Bien, très bien, mais tu peux rêver pour qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir, à la réception !

Il la retint avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et l'embrassa furieusement, avant de la pousser hors de la cabine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour une partie de jambes en l'air…_


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaa, folie les gars... **Roselani** :D à VIE, j'te jure que je te serai reconnaissante!!! Huuuu!!

* * *

Hermione soupira de mécontentement. La salle était enfin prête, oui, les plateaux regorgeant de zakouskis (argh, vérifié au dico, ce mot est troooop spéc…), les bouteilles de champagnes mises au frais, les tables dressées. Le seul problème s'était matérialisé sous la forme d'uniformes. Hermione jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir des toilettes dans lesquelles elle se trouvait et grimaça. Maxime avait été dans le détail. Elle portait une jupe noire de soie qui était très -trop- proche du corps, et au-dessus, une chemise aux manches courtes, surmontée d'un gilet de costume tout aussi étroit que la jupe. Elle ajusta une dernière fois son nœud papillon, lança un ultime grognement de mécontentement, et sorti des toilettes pour dames.

-Wouaaaaah Hermyyyy !! Tu est sublime !!

-Lyra, tu m'attends devant les chiottes depuis combien _d'heures_ ??

-Non mais franchement, qui soupçonnerait un corps aussi…apétissant sous tes habituelles frusques sans formes Hermy ? remarqua posément la blonde.

-Ouais bon, tu vas pas non plus en faire un fromage…

-Le seul problème, c'est tes cheveux…

-Excuse-moi d'avoir un salaire assez dégonflé pour ne pas me payer des soins… grogna Hermione.

-Mais… Alors ça, ça m'étonne de toi, la grande Hermione qui sait beaucoup trop de choses ! Que tu ne connaisses pas _ce sortilège_, ça, je peux te dire que ça me donne envie de te taquiner jusqu'à la fin des temps !!

Hermione lui lança un regard qui aurait stoppé le réchauffement de la planète tant il était froid, mais Lyra passa outre, et pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de la brune.

-Heu, tu fais quoi là ?

-Glabrarium Poliranus ! (Comment ça c'est n'importe quoi :D)

Hermione sentit une décharge le long de sa colonne et un étrange poids dans son dos.

-HAAAAAAA LYRA JE SUIS AVEUGLE !!

La jeune blonde rit et lui écarta le rideau de cheveux lisses et soyeux qui masquait ses yeux.

-Tu peux simplement me dire merci tu sais.

Hermione, perplexe, porta ses mains à ses épaules, étonnées d'y toucher une cascade de cheveux soyeux et souples et non plus un paquet de nœuds de cheveux secs.

-Mais, comment… Comment tu connais ce sort ?

-Moi au moins, je lis des magazines pour filles, espèce d'inculte !! C'est dans le numéro 267 de Sorcièr'Hebdo, campagnarde !

Hermione se contenta de rire en se jetant à son coup, trop heureuse pour parler.

-Oui, bon, maintenant, il faut te les attacher convenablement, on dirait le cousin poilu dans la famille Adams !

-Merci ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Le prend pas mal, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont aucune coupe, vu comment tu les traitais avant ! Mais je vais t'arranger ça ! Ce sera basique, mais suffisant en attendant d'aller chez un coiffeur.

Hermione se recula devant la moue concentrée de Lyra, mais aussi effrayée par la baguette pointée sur son nez. La blonde murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles et la masse de cheveux se noua seule en une lourde natte.

-Eeeet voilà le travail !

Elles furent tentées de continuer de rire gaiement, mais le regard de leur patron les rappela à l'ordre. Les premiers invités arrivaient.

-Alors Mr Malfoy, que pensez-vous de cette réception ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, Goyle…

-Excusez-moi Mr Malfoy.

Draco soupira d'exaspération. Déjà que le gala s'annonçait ennuyeux à mourir, les jeunes femmes ayant mystérieusement disparu, se faire coller par un Goyle en admiration allait finir de lui achever l'humeur. Il le planta là et se dirigea vers le bar. Il y avait repéré une jeune serveuse blonde qui lui paraissait appétissante.

-Bonsoir, quelque chose de fort, lâcha-t-il en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

-On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble Malfoy ! La politesse, on t'a jamais appris ?

Il se tourna lentement vers la source de la voix, son exaspération ayant fait un bon au son de cette voix. Il se pencha au-dessus du bar pour apercevoir une jeune femme sublime accroupie derrière le bar. Ses longs cheveux brun foncé étaient noués lourdement dans son dos, et la chemise légèrement ouverte laissait apercevoir un décolleté plus qu'intéressant.

-Hé pervers, tu veux bien regarder ailleurs oui ?

-Fermez votre chemise, et aucun regard ne s'égarera !

Elle se redressa, le foudroyant du regard et referma sa chemise en renouant furieusement son noeud papillon autour de son cou.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là ce soir, en gentil petit héritier, tu te DEVAIS d'être présent pour me faire les pieds !

Il la dévisagea dubitatif. Cette jeune femme lui sautait à la gorge sans qu'il se rappelle l'avoir jamais vue.

-Excusez-moi, mais je pense que vous vous trompez, je ne me rappelle pas de vous. Et croyez-moi, avec un cor…visage comme le vôtre, je ne pense pas que je…

-Hermione Granger, je ne suis pas enchantée de te revoir, fit-elle sèchement en lui tendant son verre par-dessus le comptoir.

-GRANGER ?

-C'est du whisky pur feu, il n'est pas dilué. Si tu pouvais t'étouffer avec, ça m'arrangerait.

-Si on m'avait dit que tu finirais ici, je te jure que jamais je ne l'aurais cru, ricana-t-il, trp satisfait de pouvoir la taquiner.

-Pousse-toi de là, j'ai d'autres personnes qui attendent que je les serve.

-Je t'aurais bien vue médicomage, ou Auror… Je n'aurais même pas été étonné que tu finisses professeur à Pouddlard, continua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Malfoy, si tu ne prend pas ce verre, je m'occupe de te le foutre dans le…

Hermione fut interrompue par la main de son patron qui se posait lourdement sur son épaule.

-Je pense, Mademoiselle Granger, que vous devriez aller prendre un bol d'air pour vous calmer.

-Je le pense aussi, jeune femme ! lui ricana Malfoy en agitant son index sous son nez comme one le ferait avec un enfant pris en faute.

Elle fulmina et sortit de derrière le bar pour entrer dans les cuisines, où s'affairaient quelques elfes de maison. Elle frappa violemment contre le mur, tant la rage accumulée en elle était forte. Les petites créatures sursautèrent mais ne firent rien, trop peureuses pour s'approcher de la furie.

-Espèce de petit enfoiré de gosse de riche imbu de lui-même je te jure qu'un jour je vais te faire payer tes sourires en coin !

Elle prit violemment son paquet de cigarettes et sortit par la porte de service qui s'ouvrait sur une ruelle noire. La neige tourbillonnait dans l'air, aussi furieusement que ses pensées dans sa tête. Elle alluma le bâton de tabac et aspira une bouffée avidement. Enfin, quelque chose qui la calmait. Elle aspira plusieurs autres fois puis frissonna. Elle avait oublié de prendre son manteau en sortant, et la neige, doublée du vent glacial, la glaçait entièrement.

Elle jeta négligemment son mégot dans la couche blanche au sol et se retourna vers la petite porte de service. Où, pour son plus grand malheur, Malfoy était appuyé. Il la dardait d'un regard cynique, accentué par son éternel sourire en coin.

-Alors Granger, tu fais quoi là ?

Elle soupira… Surtout, garder son calme.

-Je fume… C'est un truc de moldu, tu peux pas comprendre, Mr « J'ai le sang pur ».

-Si tu arrêtais avec tes petits airs supérieurs de Miss Je-sais-tout et que tu m'expliquais enfin !! Je ne suis pas idiot !

-Alors ça, permet-moi d'en douter, ricana-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, étonné.

-Te serais-tu serpentarisée pendant ces quatre années ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un ricanement pareil sortir de la bouche d'une Gryffondor.

-C'est parce que tu es tellement…pareil, ça me fait rire.

-Je préfère rester pareil pendant quatre ans que de finir comme toi, vraiment.

Elle ne put se retenir et se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il l'écarta négligemment, étonné par son attaque soudaine, mais aussi par sa légèreté. Elle continua à marteler son torse de petits coups de poings rageurs et luis e contentait de sourire.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de sourire comme un crétin, espèce de petit sang pur de mes deux ! hurla-t-elle.

Il la laissa se défouler encore un peu, puis il lui attrapa les poignets fermement.

-Ca va, tu t'es bien défoulée, espèce de folle furieuse ? lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Elle baissa les yeux et réprima un sanglot.

-Espèce de petite enflure de Malfoy.

Sa voix tremblait, il ne put que le remarquer. Elle s'affaissa et tomba à genoux dans la neige, le visage dans les mains que Malfoy avait lâchées.

-Granger, me dit pas que tu _pleures_ ?

-Non j'ai…j'ai un flocon dans l'œil, espèce de débile. Je ne pleure pas, sanglota-t-elle douloureusement.

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, et lui sourit ironiquement.

-Tu pleures comme une gamine… C'est aussi une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue…ricana-t-il.

Elle sécha ses larmes furieusement, honteuse de s'être laissée allée devant la personne qu'elle considérait toujours comme un ennemi potentiel. Elle releva le visage fièrement et lui fit face.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne pleure pas !

Elle se releva et le poussa, s'engouffrant dans la cuisine en courant.

_Espèce de petite dinde arrogante…_

* * *

Mammamia!! Voilà, deux chapitres de clos... Et je CLIQUE pour poster une review ;) J'ris, soyons diplomate... On est libre après tout mh? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Hey Hey! Pardooooon Roselani, je sais que je devais attiser l'attente, mais je ne pouvais pas MOI attendre :D Mais merci de tes conseils précieux :) D'ailleurs, merci aussi à Miss Loulou (t'as vu le résumé? j'suis vraiment nulle, désolée :(...) et à Tatich la Kiche (ton pseudo est tout simplement terrible :D)... Vous me motivez trop, c'est scandaleux :D Les gars, je me tais, je vous laisse lire !!

* * *

Elle traversait la cuisine, son cœur battant trop vite à son goût. La fureur lui brouillait la vue, et elle trébucha pitoyablement sur un elfe de maison. Avec la vitesse de sa fuite, elle valsa en avant et dans la confusion, elle brassa l'air à la recherche d'un appui, crispant déjà les mâchoires en attente du choc. Qui n'arriva pas. 

-Granger, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite idiote !

Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, et fut surprise de trouver ceux de Malfoy si proches des siens. Il lui tenait le bras fermement, et la dardait d'un regard furibond.

-Non mais vraiment, tu regardes où tu vas, quand tu marches ?

-Malfoy tu… Arrête, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle en tentant de le repousser, la peur lui comprimant doucement les entrailles.

Il resserra un peu plus sa poigne, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son visage.

-On dirait que notre petite lionne n'aime pas la proximité d'un homme, mh ?

Hermione tenta de s'écarter, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur dans son bras. Elle allongea son bras libre pour attraper sa baguette, mais Draco fut plus rapide. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire « Merlin », il agitait devant ses yeux le morceau de bois magique, si cher à ses yeux.

-Pas de ça avec moi Granger… Ces petites querelles sont du passé non ?

-JAMAIS ! Ils ont tous cru à ton histoire de pauvre petit garçon manipulé, mais moi, Malfoy, moi, je sais qui tu es réellement !

-Ah, et qui suis-je alors, toi qui sembles tout savoir, grinça-t-il, vexé.

Elle le dévisagea avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait, et souffla, froidement :

-Un gosse de riche, narcissique et égocentrique, doublé d'un sadique malsain…Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite, voire un pervers…

-Un pervers ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione ne sut réprimer un frisson de dégoût quand il lui embrassa le cou, et tenta de se dégager avec plus de hargne encore, les larmes lui piquant les yeux.

-Malfoy, arrête, je t'en supplie, gémit-elle, désespérée.

Ses mouvements pour se dégager ne faisaient malheureusement qu'éveiller son excitation, et il commença à lui caresser sensuellement le bas des reins. Il posa la baguette sur un plan de travail et emprisonna l'ex Gryffondor dans ses bras. La fureur prit part sur la peur, et Hermione tenta de se dégager avec plus de hargne. La bouche et les caresses de Malfoy faisaient frissonner son corps de dégoût, il fallait que cela cesse au plus vite. Elle tenta une dernière fois d'attraper sa baguette, mais il lui manquait plusieurs centimètres pour y arriver. La présence de désir de son ennemi contre son ventre la révulsait, mais c'est ce qui la sauva. Moldue ? Ses parents l'étaient. Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser une de leurs bonnes vieilles solutions, à ces humains. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et avec une rage décuplée par la peur, elle envoya un coup de genoux digne de ce nom dans l'entrejambe de Malfoy.

Elle fut satisfaite de le sentir s'effondrer contre elle, satisfaite de sentir sa douleur. Elle se recula et le laissa s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol carrelé, sous les regards des elfes de maison, complètement tétanisés.

-T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN POURRIS !! hurla-t-elle, pour évacuer sa haine.

Elle se retourna, et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas précipité, en ajustant son uniforme. Elle entra néanmoins avec beaucoup de discrétion dans la salle de réception, où la fête battait son plein. Les familles évoluaient gracieusement dans leurs robes et costumes, un sourire absent plaqué sur chaque visage, la lumière s'était tamisée, les jeunes s'accoquinaient dans les coins sombres, et Malfoy gisait dans la cuisine. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, puis elle s'avança précipitamment vers le bar pour aider Lyra, apparemment débordée.

-Ah, enfin ! Tu faisais quoi Hermy ? brailla la blonde, tout en servant des cocktails à tour de bras.

-Je…prenais un bol d'air, grogna-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Lyra n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête les verres à servir. La soirée se finit sans autres incidents, si ce n'est la sortie de Malfoy des cuisines qui arracha un sourire mesquin à Hermione.

Vers trois heures du matin, tout le monde était parti, et les deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient à ranger la pièce e, babillant sur telle robe, sur telle parure, sur telle famille. Hermione faisait léviter une pile d'assiette plus grande qu'elle et Lyra ramassait les dernières nappes à coup d'Accio. Tout paraissait calme, et la brune avait oublié les incidents de la soirée. Ce qui ne dura pas.

-Granger, en cuisine ! cria Maxime, la voix courroucée.

Elles se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, et Hermione se dirigea vers les deux portes battantes marquant l'entrée des cuisines.

-Il y a un problème boss ?

-Oui… Je ne suis plus votre boss, vous êtes virée.

-Que… QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Je reconnais, je n'aurais pas dû me conduire comme ça avec Malf… les clients, mais je…

-Je suis désolée, mais Mr Malfoy m'a rapporté les événements qui se sont déroulés dans la cuisine, bougonna Maxime.

-Ah bon ? bégaya-t-elle, cramoisie.

-Oui, vous l'avez agressé sans aucunes raisons, et il m'a juré qu'il nous ferait couler si je ne…

Alors c'était ça. Il avait menti à son patron pour la virer. Décidément, elle avait eu encore une fois raison : Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Il avait agit par mesquinerie, mais les limites avaient été dépassées. Sans cet emploi, Hermione coulait. Elle fulmina intérieurement, jurant que si elle tombait sur sa tête gominée, elle lui ferait passer le pire quart d'heure de toute sa vie.

-Dans le fond, ça égale votre job ici…

-… Que… Quoi ça ?

-Vous n'avez rien écouté, soupira son patron, plus en constatant qu'en questionnant.

-Désolée…

-Malfoy m'a demandé de vous virer en réparation de vos actes, souffla-t-il.

Maxime baissa les yeux, confu, et Hermione vira au rouge. Si Malfoy voulait la guerre, il l'aurait, et plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, elle s'en relèverait. La seule question était comment.

Malfoy se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire satisfait au visage. Ah, elle voulait jouer les petites dindes effarouchées ? Très bien, il était devenu maître dans l'art ! Après tout, qui avait couché avec Ginny la nuit de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Qui avait réussi à mettre la plupart des filles de Poudlard dans son lit ? Il sourit de contentement, pressé à l'idée de recommencer une partie de ce jeu avec Granger, son ennemie de toujours. Il fit néanmoins une grimace de douleur au souvenir du puissant coup de genoux. Et son regard finit de s'assombrir quand il repensa à ses mots…

_-Pas de ça avec moi Granger… Ces petites querelles sont du passé non ?_

_-JAMAIS ! Ils ont tous cru à ton histoire de pauvre petit garçon manipulé, mais moi, Malfoy, moi, je sais qui tu es réellement !_

_-Ah, et qui suis-je alors, toi qui sembles tout savoir._

_-Un gosse de riche, narcissique et égocentrique, doublé d'un sadique malsain…_

Il grogna. Après la Guerre, après tous ces combats à leurs côtés, elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Oui, il l'avait plus que persécutée lors de leur scolarité, mais ces querelles étaient du passé, et il avait radicalement changé depuis. Il aimait la taquiner… Non, il ne savait pas comment lui parler autrement. En vérité, il ne savait qu'être infect avec elle. Il se tourna sur le ventre, et soupira. Peut-être que le licenciement avait été de trop ? Mais son orgueil était plus important que le travail d'une petite mégère comme Granger.

Il se retourna une dernière fois sur le dos, et passa ses mains sous sa nuque. Il avait été étonné de la trouver là, accroupie derrière ce comptoir, à ranger des bouteilles de champagnes. De puis la fin de la Guerre, il avait pensé qu'elle serait devenue médicomage, ou Auror, il n'aura même pas été étonné qu'elle devienne professeur à Poudlard. Mais elle était serveuse… Ce point restait un véritable mystère dans sin esprit. Comment l'un des esprits les plus brillants de Poudlard avait pu finir si « bas » ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une petite frimeuse, ricana-t-il.

Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Hermione avait toutes les capacités pour réussir, et le fait qu'elle n'y soit pas parvenue l'interpellait.

Il se leva, exaspéré de penser à cette bêcheuse, et se déshabilla rapidement. Il se glissa dans ses draps, épuisé. Il cogita encore quelques instants, se surprit à penser qu'elle avait bien changé, physiquement. Il maugréa à ces pensées, remonta la couverture sur sa tête, et laissa le sommeil venir à lui. Avant d'y sombrer, il eut une dernière idée de génie…

_Sans emploi ? En si elle… Hé hé hé hé…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla inutiles :** Huuuuu encore un chapitre, je vous jure que c'est une drogue :D Merci en tous cas, vos review me font vraiment plaisir, mais je préfère vous répondre personnellement plutôt qu'ici :) Allez, ben bonne lecture!!

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis son renvoi, et Hermione était passée de la haine au désespoir. Trouver du travail s'avérait plus difficile que prévu, et à ce rythme là, elle allait aussi perdre son logement. Elle avança au hasard dans le chemin de traverse, à la recherche d'un signe, pourquoi pas carrément un miracle. Malheureusement, on ne demandait d'aide nulle part. Elle s'engouffra dans une petite agence, coincée entre une nouvelle librairie et un magasin de chouettes, et dû attendre quelques minutes avant de s'habituer à la pénombre.

-Hermione Granger !! Sois la bienvenue !

-Bonjour Elias, murmura la jeune femme, trop doucement pour être enthousiaste.

Le vieil homme le remarqua, mais ne le souleva pas. Depuis le temps, il commençait à la connaître, surtout son caractère fier. Il fit donc mine de n'avoir rien vu, et continua sur sa lancée.

-Alors, ça marche chez ce vieux Max ?

-J'ai été virée, souffla-t-elle.

-Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Il m'a toujours rapporté du bien de toi ? Il n'est plus satisfait ?

Elle releva ses yeux chocolat sur le petit homme aux cheveux blancs. Elias Jones, elle l'avait rencontré après la mort des siens. La Guerre touchait à sa fin, et les victimes tombaient au hasard. Les parents d'Hermione et son frère furent tués par erreur. Cette nuit là, elle avait erré dans le chemin de traverse, à la recherche d'aide. Elias l'avait trouvée le lendemain matin, recroquevillée sur le pas de sa porte. Depuis lors, bien qu'elle ait une vie indépendante, elle revenait souvent le voir.

-Hermione, ne pleure pas voyons ! couina le petit homme de sa voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Elias, je…je dois retrouver un autre emplois, aide-moi !

Il la regarda, dépité. Il lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de financer ses études pour qu'elle les reprennent, mais elle s'obstinait à vouloir travailler pour se les payer elle-même.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que…

-S'il te plaît, Elias… Pas maintenant.

Il se recula et commença à farfouiller dans des tiroirs. Elias Jones tenait une petite agence sur le chemin de traverse où les gens déposaient des offres d'emplois, des annonces et avis en tous genre. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères remplies à craquer, et le soleil ne pénétrait pas souvent entre les rayons.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe blanche cernée d'argent dans les mains.

-J'ai reçu ça ce matin… Elle est à ton nom… articula-t-il, gêné.

Elle prit l'enveloppe, surprise. Fébrilement, elle la décacheta sans prendre le temps d'analyser le blason de cire, et tira le papier aussi immaculé que l'enveloppe. Elle la lut une fois, puis deux, la retourna, la relut.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça Elias ? murmura-t-elle, paniquée.

-Hélas, je ne pense pas… Qu'y a-t-il dans cette lettre Hermione ?

Elle la lui tendit, encore sonnée. Elle sentait le poids d'une drôle de machination alourdir ses épaules.

-Eh bien quoi, c'est une offre d'emplois non ? D'accord, femme à tout faire, ce n'est pas très honorifique, mais c'est un travail que tu voulais non… ?

Tout mais pas _ça_… Elle aurait préféré nettoyer les toilettes de la salle de bain de Rogue, en cet instant précis, plutôt que de devoir s'abaisser à accepter cet emploi. Elias, quant à lui, continuait son monologue.

-En plus, tu seras plutôt bien rémunérée… Tu pourras même faire des cours du soir, selon les horaires indiqués en dessous. Pour moi, c'est optimal…

-Elias, je t'en supplie, dit-elle sur un air désespéré, trouve-moi autre chose ! N'importe quoi, mais pas ça !!

-Hélas, tout est pris… Après la Guerre, les emplois se font rares, les gens ont besoin de travailler… Je n'ai plus rien Hermione… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle baissa la tête, lassée.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi travailler dans le Manoir Malfoy te dérange à ce point ?

-Travailler pour des Malfoy me dérange tout court, grinça-t-elle.

Elias la regarda, perplexe. Elle avait l'air furieuse, et serrait les poings. Pourtant, les honoraires étaient plus que satisfaisants, et les heures de travail étaient tout aussi respectables. Cet emploi, beaucoup se seraient damnés pour l'avoir en ces temps durs, mais elle, elle rechignait à l'accepter. En bon père de substitution, Elias se fâcha.

-Hermione Granger ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de bois ! Les temps ont changé, et tu as besoin de travailler ! Si tu veux être indépendante, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Les Malfoy sont une famille très respectable, et je peux te jurer que tu seras payée grassement ! Alors arrête de bougonner dans ta barbe, prends cette lettre, et rends-toi tout de suite au Manoir !

Elle prit l'enveloppe, gênée d'avoir amener Elias à l'enguirlander. Il lui fit néanmoins une accolade bourrue, en signe de son affection.

-Merci Elias, murmura-t-elle en sortant de l'étroite boutique.

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien, allez, maintenant file !

Une fois dans le chemin de traverse, Hermione marcha rapidement, sa fureur reprenant le dessus. Malfoy ! Encore lui ! Elle était certaine qu'il était derrière tout ça, et ça ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'air de gagner, donc, elle n'irait pas. Elle préférait rester sans le sou plutôt que de vivre avec l'argent qu'un Malfoy lui aurait donné, même pour un travail rendu. Elle prit plusieurs ruelles différentes, de plus en plus sombres, et pénétra dans un immeuble des bas-fonds de la ville. Elle n'avait pas transplané, fatiguée et trop furieuse pour se concentrer. Elle monta lentement les volées de marches qui la séparaient de son petit trente mètres carrés. Le clochard du cinquième la salua poliment dans son délire alcoolique, et elle fut soulagée qu'il en reste là. D'habitude, il était moins saoul quand elle rentrait, et il avait l'horrible manie d'avoir les mains baladeuses. Oui mais d'habitude, elle rentrait plus tard, et il avait déjà dessaoulé. D'habitude…

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la referma en s'appuyant dessus. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et dévisagea son « royaume ». Une petite cuisine (un mini frigo avec un micro onde posé au-dessus), un divan qui avait gardé une vague couleur soleil, une table pliante, deux chaises (elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi en garder deux), un lit de deux personnes aux draps élimés, mais aux tons chauds, et enfin, une petite commode, seul vestige des ruines de sa maison. Au fond, une porte qui masquait la salle de bain du reste de la pièce, et aussi des regards indiscrets. Elle soupira. Dans deux mois, tout au plus, elle serait expulsée si elle ne trouvait pas un emploi.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. Demain, la chasse aux boulots commençait pour de vrai, pensa-t-elle en se déshabillant pour se glisser dans ses draps.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur. Le soleil froid de cette fin d'année entrait par la fenêtre dans rideaux et tombait directement sur le visage d'Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait. Ce qui la faisait grogner, c'étaient les coups incessants qu'elle entendait résonner dans sa tête. Elle se leva, jeta un regard déprimé à son réveil et se massa les tempes. Une fois plus ou moins réveillée, elle comprit que le bruit ne venait pas d'elle, mais de la porte de son appartement. Les coups étaient frappés presque violemment, mais sans éclats de voix, et sans interruption. Elle s'avança, baguette au poing.

-Ron, si c'est toi, tu peux faire demi-tour, je veux pas te voir !

Les coups cessèrent brusquement.

-Ouvre Granger, je ne suis pas aussi patient que ton idiot de Weasley !

La voix avait était lancinante, pincée et glaciale. Hermione s'avança, espérant que son idée se révèle fausse. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte, sa baguette toujours serrée contre elle.

Devant elle se trouvait Draco Malfoy, les cheveux en bataille, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, une moue contrariée au visage. Elle fut tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il la bloqua avec son pied.

-Eh bien « Mione », dit-il d'une voix geignarde, on se rebelle ?

-Tu dois vraiment te faire soigner, Malfoy, c'est malsain de suivre les gens jusqu'à leurs domiciles pour les emmerder…

Il sourit.

-Les joutes commencent maintenant à ce que je vois… Tu me laisses entrer ?

Elle lui fit une moue dédaigneuse et sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je ne pense pas non. Alors, tu veux quoi ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire et je… Pourquoi tu ricanes, la fouine ?

-Parce que je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ! Granger, Granger, Granger… Toujours aussi têtue !

Elle le darda d'un regard mauvais, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Accouche Malfoy, je n'ai pas envie que mes voisins me voient avec toi…

-Humpf ! J'étais juste venir te prévenir que je ne supportais pas les retards !

-Ouuuh, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas en retard, vu que TU M'AS FAITE VIRER !

Il lui sourit, et se réappuya sur le chambranle de la porte, l'enveloppant dans son ombre. Son visage était au-dessus de celui d'Hermione qui la foudroyait de ses yeux chocolat.

-Je ne supporte pas de retard chez mes employés, Granger…

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Une employée, elle ? Aucun contrat n'avait été signé !

-Oh, je sais ce que tu penses, grinça-t-il. Tu te dis que jamais tu ne travailleras chez un Malfoy, qu'aucun contrat n'a été signé de toute façon. Mais je sais aussi que tu as besoin de ce job.

-Je préfère encore faire le trottoir, pauvre con !

-Je serais un de tes plus fidèles clients alors, ricana-t-il. D'ailleurs, je suis un peu resté sur ma faim le soir de Noël ! Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi ? Tu peux payer en nature tu sais, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Garde tes distances, si tu ne veux pas que je t'offre mon poing dans la figure.

Il se recula, toujours souriant.

-Bon Granger, ce contrat, on sait tous les deux que tu en as besoin. La crise de l'emploi est bien présente, et beaucoup se damneraient pour ce job.

-Prends quelqu'un d'autre alors… Je veux réussir Malfoy, mais ce sera sans toi !

Il lui empoigna violemment les bras, et la regarda avec un regard douloureux.

-Putain Granger, t'es vraiment une tête de bois ma parole ! Ce boulot, je te l'offre parce que je sais que tu es dans une merde noire ! Je sais que tu as besoin de travailler pour te payer ton trente mètres carrés minable, et tes cours du soir. Et je sais aussi que tu me hais encore, mais je te jure que j'ai changé, je l'ai montré à maintes reprises, merde ! Je me suis battu à vos côtés, j'ai tué mon père, et toi, avec tes airs de pimbêche arrogante, tu… tu…

-Je ? ricana-t-elle.

Il la lâcha violemment, une moue affligée sur le visage.

-Je ne fais ce que pour t'aider, rien de plus, rien de moins, soupira-t-il.

-Eh bien va jouer au bon samaritain plus loin alors, moi je me débrouille très bien sans toi !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que déjà la porte s'était refermée sur lui.

_Bon Dieu qu'elle m'énerve !!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla toujours aussi inutiles:** Tellement heureuse de voir que ça vous plaît, et de recevoir plein de p'tits mots sympas... Encore un chapitre, écrit à l'arrache, donc soyez pas trop déçus :D Bone lectuuure!

* * *

Hermione entrouvrit la porte prudemment. Elle s'était habillée et avait grignoter nerveusement un vieux morceau de pain après l'incursion de Malfoy. Elle voulait attendre qu'il soit parti pour sortir. Elle regarda à droite, le couloir était vide. A gauche, un chien se lestait de ses « déchets corporels » contre la porte de sa voisine, une sorcière de quarante ans, alcoolique. La voie était libre. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, et se précipita dans les escaliers en resserrant sa veste contre elle. Des petits boulots, on devait en trouver à la pelle dans une période comme celle-ci ! A Noël, les gens avaient besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi ! Elle sourit faiblement et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. 

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle salua la vieille dame qui faisait office de concierge et poussa la porte cochère de l'immeuble. Dehors, il neigeait, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, admirant le spectacle. La neige, dans ces quartiers, demeurait la seule vraie beauté. Elle tira timidement la langue, et laissa y fondre quelques flocons. Leur goût de fer la fit frémir. Elle sourit, et enfouis sa tête dans sa capuche, prête à partir. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que deux mains s'abattaient violemment sur ses épaules, la tournant avec autant de délicatesse qu'un gardien de prison.

-Alors Granger, tu pensais pourvoir m'échapper ? grinça Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Hermione, stupéfaite, se contente de le regarder avec une bouche de poisson hors de l'eau. Quelle idiote, elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue ! Les mains posées sur ses épaules resserrèrent leur prise, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Tu vas où ? Je t'ai dit, je ne supporte pas de retard de la part de mon personnel !

-La ferme Malfoy, jura-t-elle en se dégageant. T'es malade? Ta mère t'as jamais dit qu'on ne peut pas faire mal aux filles !

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-il en écartant la question d'un geste de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici, pourquoi tu n'es pas…ce que tu aurais dû devenir en sortant de Pouddlard ?

Elle s'enfouit dans le col de sa veste. Cette question, encore et toujours… Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne répondit pas son habituel « je ne sais pas ».

-Parce que vois-tu, _quelqu'un_ a tué le directeur de mon école, quand j'étudiais, précipitant le monde sorcier dans une Guerre qui a arrêté mes études prématurément, qui a tué mes parents, et qui m'a laissée sans le sous…

Malfoy déglutit.

-Et ce quelqu'un se trouve justement devant moi, railla-t-elle. Allez Malfoy, maintenant que tu as la réponse à ta question, s'il te plaît, dégage !

Il reposa ses mains sur ses épaules, mais moins violemment.

-Hermione, excuse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Si on le lui avait demandé, elle aurait juré que les flocons s'étaient arrêtés en ce moment même. Il la dévisageait de ses grands yeux gris, sans aucune pitié. D'ailleurs, elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer l'expression de ses yeux orages, tellement choquée. Il l'avait appelée par son…_prénom ?_ Il s'approcha encore en l'enlaça, posant sa main sur sa tête comme on consolerait un enfant. Hermione resta interdite, serrée dans les bras de son ennemi juré, les bras ballant. Elle se dégagea brusquement, les yeux revolvers.

-Ouais bon, ça va, arrête ton char ! Je sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais j'aimerais juste que tu me laisses tranquille ! J'ai toujours su me débrouiller, alors c'est pas maintenant que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !

Il lui sourit, mais pas avec son éternel rictus moqueur. Non, il souriait comme un Gryffondor le ferait. Il souriait avec _bienveillance_. Hermione fit un pas en arrière, méfiante.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Pour rien Granger, pour rien… Bon, tu sortais faire quoi là ?

-Je vais chercher un boulot digne de ce nom… En tout cas plus digne que ce que tu me proposes.

-Je viens avec toi ! dit-il froidement.

Elle se tourna et avança, sans rien dire. Malfoy trottinait à sa suite, aussi muet qu'elle, jetant des regards curieux sur les alentours. Les buildings étaient gris, serrés les uns contre les autres. Peu de lumière passait, et les ruelles étaient sombres. Il vit plusieurs clochards sur les trottoirs, certains dormant dans un amas de carton, d'autres inspectant des poubelles. Ils croisèrent un garçon à l'air louche que Hermione salua distraitement.

-Tu le connais ? murmura Malfoy, anxieux.

-Le chef du gang de mon immeuble… Mieux vaut être polie avec lui, j'ai pas envie de me faire cambrioler. Je lui ai donné des cours une fois… Il est plus intelligent qu'il veut bien le laisser paraître.

Malfoy acquiesça, et continua à la suivre en silence, étonné de la voir évoluer avec aisance dans cet univers inhospitalier. Ils bifurquèrent encore vers la droite, et se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

-Alors là je ne comprends pas Granger… Tu as déjà épluché tous les magasins du coin, aucun n'a besoin d'aide…

Elle l'ignora et remonta vers la banque Gringotts. Arrivée devant l'imposant bâtiment, elle prit la rue de droite, la plus sombre, en s'engouffra dans une grande bâtisse peinte en vert pomme. Malfoy voulu la suivre à l'intérieur, mais elle lui fit non de la tête.

-Reste-là, je ne te veux pas dans me pattes !

Il fut une moue frustrée, croisa les bras contre son torse, et s'appuya contre le mur vert. Hermione s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, le laissant seul.

Malfoy resta quelques instants dans cette position, puis, exaspéré par l'attente, fit quelques pas devant la bâtisse. Il neigeait encore, et la température ingrate le faisait frissonner. Les passants lui jetaient des regards en coin, mi-amusés, mi-scandalisés. Malfoy continua de ruminer quand un jeune homme, de quelques années son cadet, l'interpella en riant.

-Eh ben, on ose pas rentrer ? On est impuissant ?

Draco se tourna férocement vers le garçon, qui s'enfuit en riant. Le blond, inquiété par la remarque, fit quelques pas en arrière, et lut la pancarte verte aux lettres dorée qui couronnait la façade. Il pâlit.

« Mrs Dina, boîte à plaisir » était écrit en toutes lettres. Une maison close.

Furieux de s'être laissé ridiculiser par un gosse, il marcha vers l'entrée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu pénétrer dans la maison verte, il fut percuté de plein fouet par Hermione. Il tomba à la renverse, l'entraînant avec lui. Il se retrouva allongé dans la neige, Hermione assise à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu faisais quoi là Malfoy ? cria-t-elle, rouge de colère.

-Eh bien figure-toi que j'essayais d'entrer dans ce bar à putes ! Je suis un homme après tout !

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, un regard vicieux au visage.

-Quand tu m'as dis que tu préférais faire le trottoir, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là…

-Je ne...

-Je ne fais que constater…l'interrompit-il. Allez Granger, dis-moi s'ils t'ont offert du boulot, que je vienne te rendre visite un de ces quatre…

Il se redressa encore, approchant son visage d'Hermione. Elle se releva précipitamment, parcourue de frissons de dégoût.

-Beuuuh je préfère encore passer mon tour ! Si j'étais là, c'est juste perce qu'il y avait une place de barmaid libre, mais je n'avais pas envie de travailler dans ce genre d'endroits, avant…grinça-t-elle en époussetant ses vêtements, parsemés de neige.

Il se redressa à son tour, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, négligemment.

-En gros, tu préfères servir de l'alcool à une bande de pervers plutôt que de venir chez moi ?

-Rectification, je préfère servir de l'alcool à des pervers ivrognes avec la sauvegarde d'un vigile près à me défendre plutôt que se servir un pervers qui n'est pas tenu en laisse.

Il sourit, amusé. Décidément, elle avait gardé son art de la répartie.

-Oh oui Granger, mets-moi la laisse, lui souffla-t-il au visage.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la rue sombre pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Malfoy la suivit tranquillement les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il savait où elle habitait, il avait tout son temps. Il se figea néanmoins quand il la vit disparaître au milieu d'un groupe de personnes qui criaient.

Hermione avait été stupéfaite de le bousculer à l'entrée de la maison de Dina, mais en même temps soulagée qu'il n'ait pas pu pousser son inspection plus profondément. Il aurait pu la trouver en pleine supplication, une situation assez humiliante devant un Malfoy.

Elle ruminait ses sombres pensées si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le groupe de jeunes filles l'entourer. Elle en percuta une dans sa marche effrénée, et s'excusa, mais fut retenue par une autre femme qui lui barrait la route.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais passer, s'il vous plaît…dit-elle avec un sourire poli.

La grosse femme ne lui rendit pas son sourire, et ne s'écarta pas non plus. Hermione tenta de la détourner, sa mauvaise humeur grimpant en flèche, mais la femme la poussa en arrière.

-Hey ! Ca va pas ? Laisse-moi passer merde !

Elle voulu faire demi-tour, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle était prise au piège. Prise au piège de sa « célébrité ».

-Alors sale catin, on s'est bien amusée ? cracha une blonde au visage rond. Un visage qui aurait pu être joli s'il n'avait pas été déformé par la colère.

-Espèce de traînée, lâcha une autre, les cheveux flamboyants.

Une troisième aux fins traits asiatiques la bouscula, et Hermione tomba à genoux dans la neige. La grosse femme aux traits burinés qui l'avait bousculée lui administra une gifle monumentale en l'insultant, et Hermione se retrouva allongée au sol.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais une autre fille, le visage blafard encadré de cheveux noirs, la maintint au sol en posant son pied sur sa poitrine.

-Reste-là, vipère ! On a pas fini avec toi… Tu n'aurais pas dû traiter Ron comme ça !

-Laissez-moi, cracha Hermione. Ma relation avec Ron ne vous regarde pas !

Le groupe éclata de rire. Hermione les dévisagea, effrayée de leurs rires déments. Bien que l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer, le Chemin de Traverse était vide, notamment à cause de la température, mais aussi à cause des fêtes.

-Vous êtes folles, laissa tomber Hermione.

Les rires se stoppèrent, et l'asiatique lui empoigna les cheveux violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Hein ? Tu ne sais rien, RIEN !

-Tu as perverti le Survivant et son bras droit ! Sale catin ! hurla la rouquine.

Hermione pâlit. Tomber sur la bande de fanatiques en ce jour, c'était vraiment parier sur sa malchance. Cette bande de fille formait le Cercle des Femmes de la Guerre, un groupe réunissant des pauvres filles accrochées à la légende d'Harry et Ron. Et malheureusement, d'Hermione.

En effet, les trois amis avaient, pendant la Guerre, fait front ensemble. Leur fine équipe n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat, faisant tomber les mangemorts comme des mouches. Ron et Hermione avaient même été jusqu'à suivre leur ami en face de Voldemort. La disparition du mage noir n'avait pas été la seule œuvre de Harry, et cette histoire avait rapidement fait le tour de la communauté des Sorciers. Suivie de celle de la liaison qu'Hermione avait eue avec Ron, et de l'aveu qu'avait fait Harry le jour de son mariage. Hermione s'en rappela en recevant une autre gifle. Au moment de prononcer le « oui », Harry avait hurlé non en se tournant vers Hermione. Il lui avait avoué son amour, le jour de son mariage avec Ginny, devant Ron, et devant plus de 400 Sorciers. Cet instant avait réduit le trio en cendre. Ron, qui avait déjà eu des moments violents, s'en était pris directement à elle, la jugeant coupable. Harry l'oppressait, lui demandant sans cesse de laisser Ron pour elle. Et elle, se faisait poursuivre par le Cercle des Femmes de la Guerre, traînée dans la boue par tous.

Elle se redressa, tentant une dernière fois de s'échapper, mais la grosse brune la repoussa violemment. Sa tête heurta le pavé, la neige s'accrochant dans ses cheveux, maculant son visage. Elle se laissa aller aux coups, lassée de se battre. Pour elle, cela durait depuis des heures, des années, des siècles. Tout allait lentement.

Mais pour Malfoy, les choses étaient allées très vite, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'Hermione gisait à terre, aux portes de l'inconscience.

Son sang de fit qu'un tour, et son cerveau lui glissa judicieusement que s'il sauvait l'ex Gryffondor maintenant, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de passer l'éponge sur ses antécédents.

Il s'avança donc vers le groupe de femmes, menaçant. Il poussa violemment la jeune asiatique, mis à terre la blonde qui se jetait sur lui, et lança un regard équivoque aux autres qui le dévisageaient, interdites.

-Allez les moches, tirez-vous, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vous donner la fessée !

Les jeunes femmes ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, sans demander leurs restes.

Malfoy se pencha vers Hermione, qui se relevait douloureusement, en frottant son visage.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-J'ai vu des meilleurs jours, laissa-t-elle échapper, le souffle court.

Il la laissa s'appuyer contre lui, et l'amena jusqu'à un banc. Une fois assise, elle essaya de lui dire quelque chose, mais il dut approcher son oreille près de sa bouche pour comprendre ce qu'elle murmurait.

-Ca va, vieux con, laisse-moi, je gère… Je…gère…

Elle s'affaissa sur son épaule, inconsciente.

_Typique d'une Gryffondor… Arrogante…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blablas presque inutiles:** Haaaaa, on en apprend plus dans ce chapitre! Si on veut, c'est un peu le chapitre des révélations:D Rhaaa, les gars, j'voulais vraiment vous remercier, tous les reviewers, et les autres ( si y en a, pas de prétention là dedans :))... Merci beaucoup, vraiment, là, j'vous jure que je vous adore :D On peut dire que mon histoire évolue grâce à vos conseils... C'est une vraie cure mine de rien, cette fiction :D Hop, un p'tit coup de confiance en soit, et c'est reparti !! Merci les gars :)

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Hermione se réveilla. Elle s'étira avec précautions, son corps endoloris des coups de la veille, et s'assit sur son lit. Son lit ? Hermione balaya la pièce du regard, paniquée. Elle fut soulagée de reconnaître une des chambres de Sainte Mangouste, et non pas une pièce pouvant s'apparenter à un certain manoir. Elle se leva et gémit de douleur. Rien que le fait de marcher la faisait souffrir. Elle se rassit sur le lit donc, en soupirant. Si c'était Malfoy qui l'avait amenée ici, c'en était finit de sa réputation.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger !

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant entrer une femme d'un certain âge. Sa démarche était gracieuse, sa peau d'une pâleur de mort, et ses cheveux blonds lui descendaient jusqu'au reins. Elle lui souriait, aimablement.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, voudriez-vous prendre le déjeuner avec moi ?

Hermione fut surprise de sa demande. Généralement, les repas étaient servis dans les chambres, du moins lors de ses derniers séjours à St Mangouste. Peut-être cela avait-il changé ? Mais malgré ses interrogations, elle la suivit, rassurée par l'apparence douce de la femme. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et avança vers la porte. La femme le remarqua.

-Oh ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Excusez-moi ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. J'appelle de l'aide !

Hermione, soulagée, se lassa aller sur le mur, posant son dos douloureux contre la fraîcheur des plaques de béton.

-Draco, vient m'aider, elle s'est réveillée ! cria la femme en sortant sa tête de la chambre.

Hermione se raidit, et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Draco ? Draco était ici ? Et cette femme… Hermione remarqua –un peu tard- que la femme ne ressemblait pas à une infirmière. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe de sorcière en velours vert, surmontée d'un long gilet de laine noire. La femme lui sourit avec la même tendresse mélancolique, et lui souffla, sur le ton de la confidence.

-Il vous a amenée ici il y a deux jours, je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet !

Ici ? Où était-elle ? Hermione se retint d'hoqueter d'horreur, et serra ses mains contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger d'un danger imminent.

-Ha, te voilà mon chéri !

Drago passa sa tête par la porte, son habituel air froid plaqué au visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés comme au lever du lit, et Hermione devina qu'il était encore en pyjama. Il entra, souriant à la femme et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-C'est bon maman, je m'en occupe, merci…

Celle qu'Hermione identifia comme Narcissa Malfoy quitta donc la pièce, lançant un dernier sourire bienveillant à la jeune brune. Draco la regarda fermer la porte, et se tourna enfin vers Hermione. Mais cette fois-ci, son visage s'était métamorphosé : l'attitude passive avait laissé place à un sourire goguenard.

-On dirait que ma mère t'a à la bonne, Granger…

Hermione détourna son regard vers le lit, furieuse de s'être laissée avoir comme une débutante. Elle était prisonnière d'un endroit qui n'avait en rapport avec Ste Mangouste que l'allure de ses chambres et qui semblait appartenir à Malfoy qui allait sûrement profiter de cet enfermement pour lui infliger son humour louche et ses sarcasmes. Elle se raidit quand il approcha sa main. Il le remarqua.

-Woh, c'est bon, je vais rien te faire… Ma mère m'a appris à ne pas frapper les filles, grinça-t-il, sarcastique. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, la fois passée…

Hermione le défia du regard, sa colère augmentant de seconde en seconde. Lui l'ignora, posant sa main aux longs doigts de pianiste sur son front, un peu brusquement.

-Elle a dû oublier de t'apprendre à être doux ! Tu veux m'assommer ou quoi ?

-Non, je prends jute ta température, idiote…

Il tiqua sur sa phrase, remarquant l'allusion, faite sûrement malgré elle.

-Et je peux être très doux Granger, murmura-t-il, un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

Elle frissonna, la peur mélangée au dégoût. Après tout, il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas recommencer ? Mais à son grand étonnement, il s'écarta d'elle.

-C'est bon, la fièvre est tombée.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite, se retenant de frotter son front de dégoût. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle était retenue dans un endroit encore non identifié.

-C'est quoi cette chambre Malfoy ? On est où ?

Il lui sourit, et plissa les yeux de plaisir.

-Haaaa, je suis content que mon petit stratagème ait marché ! Je savais qu'avec ton insupportable caractère de Gryffondor, tu allais essayer de t'enfuir en te réveillant dans une chambre « normale » du manoir. Alors j'ai créé cette chambre « imitation Ste Mangouste » pour ne pas que tu fuies à ton réveil. Ingénieux mh ?

-On… Me dit pas qu'on est chez toi là ?

Il lui sourit, taquin, et s'assit sur le lit.

-Hé oui Granger, tu as l'honneur d'être dans le domaine Malfoy ! railla-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, toujours appuyée contre le mur, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine.

-Tu vas me laisser partir ?

Malfoy sourit. Le tremblement de sa voix ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait peur de lui, il en était certain. Il voulu profiter de sa « victoire », mais fut stoppé net dans ses élans quand il vit ses épaules trembler sous sa masse imposante de cheveux.

Il s'approcha, curieux de son attitude si fragile.

-Laisse-moi partir, je veux pas être prisonnière…sanglota-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête, et Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ses cheveux, épars sur son visage, collaient à sa peau, à cause des larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle le dévisageait durement, honteuse et furieuse de fondre en larme devant lui, son ennemi. Elle essuya fébrilement son visage, et préféra regarder la porte plutôt qu'affronter le regard de Malfoy.

Il se leva, lentement, et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche nonchalante. Une fois arrivé devant il se tourna et lui parla froidement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie Granger, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'enfermer ici… Si tu as faim, ma mère t'attend en bas, pour manger.

Il ferma la porte sèchement, la laissant seule. Elle s'affala sur le lit, soupirant de tout son soul. Tenir tête à Malfoy était fatiguant. Epuisant même. Et dans son état, la fatigue était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui tomber dessus. Elle se leva néanmoins, enfilant les vêtements que Narcissa avait posés sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle préféra ne pas appuyer sur le fait qu'elle était en robe de chambre, et que c'était sûrement Malfoy qui l'avait déshabillée, et sortit de la chambre en marchant péniblement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule Draco ! Elle arrive à peine à marcher, et toi tu… Tu…

Draco soupira…

-Draco, tu dois aller l'aider, elle risque de…

La colère de Narcissa fut interrompue par un bruit sourd provenant des escaliers. La femme se figea, et regarda désespérément Draco, qui s'était redressé. Il croisa le regard de sa mère, et se rendit dans le couloir, préférant lui obéir.

A peine eut-il passé la porte de la cuisine, qu'il trouva Hermione à ses pieds, allongées sur le dos, tentant de se relever péniblement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur, avant de se pencher pour l'aider.

Quand Hermione sentit deux mains passer en dessous de ses bras pour l'aider, elle se raidit, mais se laissa faire. Une fois debout, elle s'appuya contre le mur, les bras tendus à cause de la distance, préférant ne pas pousser la pitié de Malfoy trop loin.

Draco, quant à lui, croisa les bras et appuya son épaule contre le mur, en face d'Hermione. Sa bouche était étirée par un sourire malicieux, et moqueur.

-Si tu m'expliquais ce que tu faisais les quatre fers en l'air…

-La ferme Malfoy, aboya-t-elle. C'est bon, j'ai plus besoin d'aide là !

-Tu n'as jamais besoin d'aide, nuance, Granger. Allez, tu allais où ?

Elle se rembrunit. Elle détestait le ton qu'il employait ; celui avec lequel on parle aux enfants pris en faute.

-Je m'en allais, je retournais chez moi ! Mais…

Elle hésita. Draco l'encouragea su regard, elle est souffla, sourdement.

-Mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre. J'arrive pas à marcher… Voilà…

Draco sourit, fier de sa victoire. Enfin, elle avouait ses faiblesses ! Pour lui, c'était le début d'un long triomphe : si elle baissait les armes une fois, elle finirait bien par le refaire. Mais autant en profiter, ici, et surtout, maintenant.

-Comment ça, tu n'arrives plus à marcher ? gloussa-t-il.

-Mais t'es vraiment bête avec ta mémoire de poisson, grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu te rappelles pas d'hier ? Tu vois ça, cria-t-elle en tendant son bras couvert de bleus, eh ben c'est à cause de ce genre de blessures que j'arrive pas à marcher convenablement ! Alors maintenant soit tu m'aides, soit tu dégages ! Et arrête de sourire bêtement !

Malfoy garda son sourire, mais lui tendit le bras, préférant se taire. Deux choses le forçait à tenir sa langue. Premièrement, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, donc la confiance revenait. Bon, la confiance venait tout court sachant qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu avant. Deuxièmement, il était bien trop curieux de savoir pourquoi ces femmes s'en étaient prises à elle.

Hermione s'appuya sur son bras, non sans garder des distances méfiantes, et se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Hé, je rentre chez moi, ça veut dire que je sors pour pouvoir transplaner !

Malfoy soupira. Décidément, elle était vraiment une tête de mule incomparable.

-Granger, tu ne veux pas fermer ta grande bouche de temps en temps ? Il faut reprendre des forces pour faire sa maligne !

Hermione bougonna, mais se laissa guider sans autres protestations. « Deuxième victoire » se plut à penser Draco.

Narcissa vint aider la jeune fille à s'installer sur une chaise, eu lançant des ordres à son fils, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Voir Malfoy s'agiter sous les ordres de quelqu'un sans rechigner était un plaisir brut pour elle. Surtout s'il s'agitait pour, au final, la servir.

Elle se retrouva avec une assiette chargée de pan cakes nappés de sirop d'érable, accompagné d'un énorme verre de jus d'orange. Elle grimaça. Quand Malfoy parlait de remise en forme, il ne rigolait pas. D'ailleurs, les deux blonds s'assirent en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle commence à manger. Narcissa l'encouragea d'un sourire, et Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-Merci, articula-t-elle en louchant sur le tas de pâtisseries.

Une assiette comme ça, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus vue : avec son maigre salaire, manger richement était complètement saugrenu. Elle attaqua timidement son déjeuner, se délectant de chaque bouchée, laissant couler le sirop sur sa langue, et sirotant son énorme verre se jus d'orange, plein de pulpe qu'elle mordillait du bout des lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête. Depuis qu'elle s'était assise, Hermione n'avait plus prononcé un mot, intimidée par son ennemi. Mais quand il fut parti, le poids sur ses épaules se relâcha, et elle voulut en savoir plus sur la femme blonde assise devant elle.

-Je voulais…

-Mon fils vous aime bien, l'interrompit brusquement Narcissa.

Hermione resta muette. Une approche ? Une menace ? Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Narcissa souriait énigmatiquement, la tête appuyée sur ses mains jointes.

-Il vous admire beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Hermione but une grande gorgée de jus d'orange, essayant de se remettre de la suite dans les idées.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ?

Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait être franche, pensa l'ex Gryffondor.

-Non madame. Je hais votre fils. Désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mais Narcissa n'abandonna pas.

-Le connaissez-vous assez pour porter un jugement aussi dur sur lui ?

Son ton n'était pas dur, mais caressant, d'une douceur féminine. Fragile aussi. Hermione réfléchit à sa question.

-Vous savez, Malfoy et moi nous…

-Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais pourriez-vous l'appeler Draco ? Je ne supporte pas qu'il ait un lien avec…mon mari.

-Bien sûr ! Excusez-moi !

Mais elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Appeler Malfoy par son prénom était au-dessus de ses forces. Pourtant, elle avait envie de faire plaisir à Narcissa, de récompenser sa douceur.

-Continuez, l'encouragea la blonde.

-Je disais donc que…Draco…et moi, nous…

L'appeler Draco était plus dur que prévu. Mais elle se fit violence pour s'en tenir à ses promesses.

-Draco et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu, souffla-t-elle d'une traite.

Narcissa parut étonnée.

-Comment ? Pourtant, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

-Pas en bien sûrement ! ironisa Hermione. Les petits noms qu'il utilisait à Pouddlard n'étaient pas les plus charmeurs ! Une fois, il m'a mise tellement hors de moi que je l'ai…

-Comment vous appelait-il, murmura Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

Hermione se figea. La femme avait pâlit, ce qui accentuait son teint cadavérique.

-Allez-vous bien madame ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Répondez à ma question, je vous en prie…

-Je… Il m'appelait la Sang-de-Bourbe madame.

Narcissa masqua sa bouche de ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione essaya de se lever, craignant qu'elle tourne de l'œil, mais la femme reposa ses mains à plat sur la table, le visage fermé.

-Vous savez Hermione, commença-t-elle. Je peux vous appeler Hermione ? C'est un si joli nom !

-Oui, bien sûr, allez-y !

-Donc, Hermione… Mon mari a…avait… Mon mari avait prit une place importante dans la famille. Notre mariage n'avait rien d'un mariage d'amour, aux premiers temps. En fait, à tous les niveaux. Lucius et moi ne nous sommes jamais aimés. D'ailleurs Lucius n'a jamais aimé personne, à part Vous-savez-qui… Draco en a énormément fait les frais. Mon enfant n'a jamais voulu être un mangemort. Il n'a jamais voulu passer de ce côté-là.

Hermione demeura sceptique. C'était un peu trop facile, pensa-t-elle, sans en faire part à Narcissa.

-La reconnaissance d'un père est essentielle pour un fils. Draco a toujours été surveillé partout, même à Pouddlard. Les autres enfants de mangemorts rapportaient à Lucius tous ses faits et gestes, et à la moindre incartade, mon fils payait chèrement ses erreurs. Draco devait constamment porter un costume, jouer un rôle. Vous savez, son père allait jusqu'à lui ordonner d'aller brutaliser un elfe de maison avant de manger, sinon il n'avait pas droit à s'asseoir à table.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de…

-Si mon enfant, si…Vous avez souffert des brimades de mon fils, qui lui a souffert de celles de son père. Je voulais que vous compreniez que Draco n'est pas mauvais. Il n'a juste jamais connu d'autres façons de vivre… Vous savez, je sais que mon fils est un sacré coureur, murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'il fréquente beaucoup de demoiselles pour combler son manque d'amour.

Hermione baissa la tête, de plus en plus gênée par les révélations de Narcissa. Elle culpabilisait, car ses paroles se changeaient en rien ce qu'elle ressentait pour Malfoy : une haine et une méfiance profondes.

-Hermione, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon fils, et pour mon mari. Pour moi aussi… Je vous demande pardon de tout ce que nous vous avons fait subir.

Hermione releva brusquement les yeux, stupéfaite. Pardon ? De quoi ? Des excuses ?

-Sil vous plaît, mon petit, pardonner à mon fils. Il n'a pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione ne réussit pas à affronter le regard suppliant de Narcissa, trop tourmentée pour oser répondre. Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes. Narcissa se décida à enfin prendre la parole.

-Vous avez besoin de temps, je m'en doute. Sept années de persécutions ne s'effacent pas d'un coup d'éponge… Mais pensez-y je…

-Alors, les femmes, on parle chiffon, rit Malfoy en entrant dans la cuisine.

Narcissa lui sourit gentiment, et Hermione garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Draco s'assit, tout sourire. Mais il le perdit quand il vit le regard qu'Hermione lui jetait.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de lui. Jamais. Le voir sourire après de telles révélations la faisait encore plus culpabiliser de ne pas savoir effacer sa haine profonde envers lui.

_Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça elle ?_


	8. Chapter 8

-Merci Malfoy, c'est bon là, il ne va rien m'arriver, tu peux partir.

Il était tard, il neigeait, et il faisait froid. Serrés devant la porte d'entrée, ils s'abritaient le mieux possible des bourrasques glaciales.

-Mais Granger, j'ai froid ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser geler sur les pavés ! se plaignit le blond.

Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Dans le fond, l'abandonner là, ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais le visage de Narcissa apparut dans son esprit, et elle décida de capituler. Après tout, il monterait, elle lui ferait avaler rapidement un thé, et elle le flanquerait dehors.

-D'accord Malfoy, mais seulement cinq minutes, pas plus ! grinça-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Haaaa, Granger, cache ta joie de faire rentrer chez toi le plus bel homme d'Angleterre…

-Ca va être dur ça… grimaça-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Et contrairement à toutes attentes, Draco rit, et poussa la porte en la laissant passer.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… J'adore ton art de la répartie !

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin, méfiante, et passa devant lui sans le remercier. Draco garda son sourire goguenard au visage et la suivit dans les escaliers. Mais elle s'était arrêtée en bas des marches.

-Tu passes devant.

Elle l'avait dit froidement, essayent de masquer, par cet air détaché, sa gêne. Mais Malfoy n'était malheureusement pas dupe.

-C'est bon Granger, je materais pas, promis ! Devant Dieu ! ricana-t-il en faisant un signe de croix sur son torse.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste poli, Malfoy ! Arrête d'avoir un…pénis à la place du cerveau !

-De toute façon, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre !

Faux ! Mais c'était un détail qu'elle ignorait. Hermione sourit, soulagée. Elle le poussa devant elle, et monta doucement, enveloppée dans son ombre. Draco, quant à lui, cachait sa satisfaction. Alors comme ça on jouait la vierge effarouchée mh ? Parfait, parfait ! C'était son jeu favori !

Il monta encore deux étages, et s'arrêta devant la porte de son souvenir. Hermione se faufila devant lui, une clé à la main, et l'enfonça dans la serrure.

-Malfoy, recule-toi, je vois rien si tu te serres comme ça contre la porte !

Le jeune homme se recula, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Evidemment, il s'était serré près de la porte exprès, voulant aviser la réaction d'Hermione. Elle finit de l'ouvrir, et il voulut s'engouffrer dans le trente mètres carrés, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Attend, attend !!!

-Quoi Hermione, tu veux un streap tease avant ? jasa-t-il.

-Beuuuh, non merci, vraiment ! Garde tes fringues sur toi, je t'en prie !

-Alors quoi ? J'ai froid, et ça pue dans ton immeuble insalubre !

Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il pénètre dans son appartement, son dernier refuge. Ces quelques mètres carrés étaient le seul endroit où elle pouvait être elle-même sans jouer un rôle, sans se battre, et sans devoir tromper les apparences. Y faire entrer Malfoy ne ferait pas tout s'écrouler ?

-Granger ?

Elle releva les yeux, terrorisée.

-Tu peux pas entrer ici ! Je… Je veux pas…

-Beuh… Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est… c'est pas rangé ! préféra-t-elle mentir.

-Hahahaha ! M'enfin Granger, j'en ai déjà vues, des petites culottes sales ! rit-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

Elle tenta de le retenir, mais il avait déjà investi la place. Alors, résignée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et se tourna vers Malfoy, planté au milieu de la pièce, attendant son jugement.

Il était stupéfait. Autant être franc, cet endroit était vraiment affreux. Les murs étaient blancs et vides, le papier peint se décollait au-dessus de la cuisinière, et des traces de pourritures se faisaient voir autour de la fenêtre. Le coin cuisine était misérable, et des traces de brûlures marquaient le mur. A à peine un mètre se trouvait une étagère sommaire, faite de planches clouées maladroitement, mais remplie de tellement d'ouvrage que les planches ployaient sous leurs poids. Le lit, calé dans le coin opposé, était tapissé d'autres livres, ouverts ou fermés sur l'épais édredon aux tons chauds. Une vieille commode était placée à côté de la porte, et Malfoy fut curieux d'y jeter un œil. Comme ça, juste pour voir, évidemment ! Mais Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, remplissant deux tasses d'eau chaude et les plaçant dans le micro-onde, stoppant toutes initiatives.

-Dis Granger, c'est quoi la porte là, fit-il en désignant la salle de bain.

-La douche turque dans toute sa splendeur ! railla-t-elle.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et s'avança vers la pièce.

-Hé, tu fais quoi là, idiot !

-Je regarde juste, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Non ! Non, regarde pas je n'ai pas…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Malfoy s'était retourné, faisant tourner sur le bout de son doigt un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Repose ça ! cria-t-elle, affreusement gênée.

-Eh ben Granger, on porte des dessous affriolants dis-moi !

Il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline, et Hermione se recula, effrayée. Elle balaya la pièce, à la recherche de sa baguette mais ne l'aperçut pas. Malfoy s'approchait toujours, un sourire vicieux au visage, et elle se retrouva bientôt contre le mur, priant pour passer à travers. Elle tenta un dernier sarcasme, avant l'irréversible.

-T'es vraiment faible, un simple soutif et tu ne réponds plus de tes actes, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante de peur.

-Si tu rangeais tes affaires, ça n'arriverait pas !

Il se colla contre elle, et elle eut du mal à réprimer un cri d'effroi.

-Tu as été une vilaine, vilaine fille, lui souffla-t-il dans le cou. Il faut bien ranger sa chambre…

Hermione tremblait, de peur, d'effroi, réprimant ses sanglots le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne tentait pas de le repousser, complètement tétanisée par sa bouche si proche de sa peau. Ces contacts lui rappelaient trop de mauvaises choses.

Draco s'écarta brusquement, en riant très fort.

-M'enfin Granger, tu t'es vue ? Tu vas quand même pas commencer à pleurer !

Il s'écarta, fit volte face, et s'abîma dans une contemplation muette de la rue, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Hermione restait contre le mur, tremblante, refoulant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Le micro-onde sonna, mais elle ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc.

Draco était bouleversé. Elle avait réagi tellement violemment qu'il en avait été bouleversé, mais il préféra le masquer derrière ses habituels sarcasmes. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter, mais surtout, d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Il pensait qu'Hermione jouait un jeu, comme toutes les autres, qu'elle jouait la sainte-nitouche pour masquer un caractère de perverse. Mais il s'était trompé, lamentablement.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle, mais elle détourna les yeux, le visage baigné de larmes. C'en était trop, il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors mieux valait partir. Il s'avança vers la porte d'une démarche raide, et claqua la porte violemment derrière-lui. Il dévala les escaliers, et une fois dans la rue, il courut le plus vite qu'il put, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

Décidément, il avait fait la plus belle boulette de sa vie. Mais une seule résolution emplissait son esprit.

_Je dois découvrir ce qu'elle a…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Blabla:** Pupudupupuduuuuu!! Celui-là, il est quand même long :) Après Hermione, faut aussi que Malfoy soit un peu découvert nan? Allez, bonne lecture :) Encore un énorme merci à tous les reviewers, vraiment!!!

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent avec lenteur. Hermione arpentait toujours la ville à la recherche d'un emploi, allant même jusqu'à chercher dans le monde moldu. Mais sans diplômes en poche, elle ne trouva rien, ni dans ce monde, ni dans l'autre. Elle rentrait chez elle en rage, cherchant une solution jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne, s'endormant aux petites heures après s'être fouillée la tête sans résultats. Elle avait beau le nier, la seule solution lui revenait toujours en plein visage, la narguant, s'amusant de son malheur. Oui, elle devrait tôt ou tard accepter l'offre de la famille Malfoy.

Ce matin là, elle prit le temps de se lever. Il était près de onze heures, et elle émergeait à peine. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Elle le savait, il n'y aurait rien, pas un poste de libre dans n'importe quel endroit. Même Maxime, son ancien patron, l'avait rapidement remplacée. Lyra était aussi partie peu après son renvoi, en signe de contestation, mais le boss ne l'avait pas retenue, et elle s'était retrouvée à la rue.

Hermione remonta l'édredon jusqu'à son menton, frissonnante. Elle coupait le chauffage pour minimiser les frais, et la mauvaise isolation n'aidait pas les choses, laissant la température voguer autour des dix degrés. Elle vivait perpétuellement avec sa veste sur le dos, ne l'abandonnant que pour son duvet.

Mais malgré que tout fût contre elle, elle prit son courage à deux mains et souleva l'édredon, sautant de son lit en serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle trottina sur le parquet gelé, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, où le sol et les murs carrelés étaient tout aussi glacés. Elle alluma la douche, et profita de l'eau chaude le plus longtemps que son portefeuille le lui permettait. Elle sortit et se sécha tout aussi précipitamment, pour retourner se pelotonner dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ferait rien. Il lui fallait bien une journée pour trouver un moyen d'accepter l'offre de Malfoy tout en gardant un semblant d'honneur.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre, et attrapa un livre qui traînait près de son lit. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, pas maintenant. Elle ouvrit l'énorme grimoire et le lut sans attention. Elle avait finit les deux premiers chapitres quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se redressa, et certaine d'avoir à faire avec une visite de Lyra, cria :

-C'est bon, c'est ouvert, tu peux entrer !

Elle se recoucha, trop déprimée pour affronter son amie du regard. La blonde ne cessait de lui faire des reproches, l'encourageant à accepter l'offre du blond, la poussant avec des arguments de poids comme les factures, les loyers de retard, les dettes qui s'accumulaient.

Mais elle n'entendit pas les remontrances de son amie. Oui, la porte s'était ouverte, elle l'avait entendue grincer, mais aucun son de pas, aucuns gloussement, rien. Elle se redressa inquiétée par le silence.

-Je…Désolée de déranger, je venais voir comment tu allais, murmura une tête blonde passée à travers la porte.

Hermione se redressa complètement, sortant précipitamment de son lit, s'emmêlant dans son édredon. Certes, la couleur de cheveux était la même, mais la tête n'appartenait pas à Lyra. Derrière sa porte se tenait Draco Malfoy, le prince de Serpentard.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya-t-elle.

Il entra, mais sans indiscrétions, il se tint juste à côté de la porte, qu'il avait refermée.

-C'est… Je suis venu pour… Ma mère voulait de tes nouvelles, parvint –il à articuler.

-Ah… Heu… Dis-lui que je vais bien…

Il releva son visage, et croisa le regard d'Hermione.

-Granger je… Je suis désolé. Pour l'autre jour, et pour les autres fois… Je… Je voulais vraiment m'excuser.

Hermione se rassit sur son lit, les jambes lâches. Comment, des excuses ? Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses yeux ronds. Elle avait plus qu'un peu de mal à y croire.

-Il fait froid ici, murmura le jeune homme, extrêmement gêné.

-Oui. C'est pour les factures, souffla Hermione, encore remuée.

Malfoy posa sa main sur la poignée, près à partir.

-Je… Je dirai à ma mère que tu vas bien… B…bonne chance, pour la suite ! Je… Hum !

Il préféra ne pas montrer l'immense gêne qui le rongeait, et lui tourna le dos. Il s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'il avait brutalisé une femme, ce qui n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Les femmes, il les ramassait comme des fleurs, les goûtait, et les reposait au sol. Il s'amusait des tactiques de certaines, des faux-semblants d'autres. La seule qu'il savait neutre était sa mère. Il ne s'en rendait plus compte, mais pour lui, toutes les femmes le voulaient. C'était inconscient, mais il voyait dans toutes les femmes une attitude provocatrice, une ruse pour l'avoir. C'est ce qu'il avait cru voir en Hermione.

Il ouvrit la porte, et murmura un dernier « Désolé » à la brune, puis referma derrière lui. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa à la porte en soupirant. Il a avait été pitoyable. Et il s'en voulait ! S'auto ridiculiser devant une Gryffondor ! Quel idiot !

Hermione, quant à elle, était sortie de sa transe et c'est sans hésitations qu'elle courut après le jeune homme pour lui demander si l'offre était toujours valable. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, et leva les yeux sur la masse qui lui tombait dessus avec des gestes désespérés des bras.

Draco avait senti le vide dans son dos, et avait tenté de se rattraper à quelque chose. Mais ses bras n'avaient brassé que de l'air et il était lourdement tombé au sol. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, après le choc, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les jambes d'Hermione coincées sous lui. Elle avait su se dégager, mais pas assez pour lui échapper. Il se releva, comme électrocuté.

-Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi, vraiment !

-Non, c'est moi, désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais là et…

Draco lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle préféra le faire seule. Voyant son visage s'assombrir, elle ajouta précipitamment :

-Ca va aller ! N'y voit pas une…vieille rancœur de maison !

Elle lui sourit, du moins elle essaya. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, mais le progrès était flagrant. Draco épousseta ses vêtements en la regardant, un sourcil levé. C'était lui, ou elle l'avait suivi ? Hermione remarqua son regard insistant, sentant l'heure fatidique arriver.

-Maloy, je…

Il lui souriait, ce qu'elle interpréta mal. La fureur monta en elle, et son orgueil reprit le dessus.

-Pourquoi tu souris la fouine ? T'as repéré un mauvais coup ?

-Le poste est toujours vacant, oui, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Et mon offre tient toujours.

Elle sentit ses injures s'étouffer dans sa gorge, son orgueil perdre trois taille, et le ridicule l'envelopper. Et l'affreuse petite voix qui la narguait depuis plusieurs semaines revint à la charge, avec l'horripilante phrase : et si, comme tout le monde le prétendait, Malfoy avait changé ? Mais elle chassa bien vite ces idées saugrenues, et tenta de réunir le peu d'honneur qui lui restait, dans une phrase acerbe.

-Tu vas pouvoir jubiler, Malfoy ! Me voir récurer tes chiottes, ça, c'est sûr, on ne m'a jamais autant humiliée !

Draco la regarda, déçu.

-Désolée Granger, je faisais juste ça pour t'aider… Et je sais nettoyer mes toilettes tout seul ! Ce sera juste une aide pour ma mère… Je n'aime pas la laisser seule pendant mes voyages…

Hermione lui lança un regard suspicieux. En plus d'avoir changé de côté, Malfoy était aussi devenu un fils modèle ?

-Tu sais, depuis la mort de mon père… murmura-t-il, gêné.

-Ca va Malfoy, j'ai dit que j'acceptais ! Pas besoin de m'apitoyer !

Sa bouche s'étira à nouveau dans un large sourire satisfait, et il lui tapota l'épaule, maladroit. Hermione se recula instinctivement, et le darda d'un regard de braise.

-Evitons juste les contacts physiques, Malfoy… Les dernières fois, ça a mal tourné, souffla-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Draco retira sa main, toujours souriant, et passa la porte. Mais avant de partir, il lui lança une dernière pique.

-Au fait Granger, les employés vivent à domicile, donc rendez-vous demain, à neuf heures devant le manoir. N'emporte que le strict minimum !

Et il claqua la porte dans un grand éclat de rire jubilatoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter ? murmura Hermione, déboussolée.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait transplané devant les imposantes grilles du domaine des Malfoy. Elle portait au-dessus de sa veste une écharpe rouge et or, dans laquelle elle enfouissait son nez, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle l'avait aussi mise pour montrer à Malfoy qu'elle n'avait pas oublié qui il avait été pendant les sept années passées à Pouddlard. Elle tira sur la chaîne qui pendait près de l'entrée, et sursauta. Le son n'était autre que le cri aigu d'une femme prise d'hystérie.

-Charmant, murmura-t-elle en resserrant son écharpe.

Elle s'assit sur sa malle, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du comité d'accueil. Elle eut du mal à se l'avouer, mais le domaine était splendide, bien qu'elle ne puisse en voir qu'une partie. Le manoir s'élevait, presque pareil à celui des la célèbre famille Adams, sombre et froid, au milieu d'un parc à la pelouse parfaitement entretenue, parsemées de buissons finement taillées, qui devaient être joliment fleuris en été.

Elle s'amusait à reconnaître le nom des plantes quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle reporta son regard sur le manoir, d'où deux personnes étaient sorties. Elle reconnut Malfoy, mais ne trouva plus le nom de la jeune fille qui trottinait à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vue. Malfoy lui fit un discret signe de la main, et la jeune femme à ses côtés glissa sa main dans celle du blond en jetant un regard venimeux à Hermione.

-Elle a vu Jésus elle ou quoi ? Elle pense quand même pas que Malfoy _m'intéresse_ ? pensa Hermione au bord du fou rire.

Une fois les deux jeunes gens arrivés au portail, Malfoy murmura le sort d'ouverture, et les portes de la grille s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Hermione. Elle fit léviter sa lourde malle jusqu'à l'intérieur, et Malfoy s'occupa de refermer la grille. La jeune femme à ses côtés regardait Hermione avec une curiosité piquée de concurrence, les mains jointes devant elle.

-Alicia, je te présente Hermione, notre future aide ménagère, dit Malfoy avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Hermione tiqua à l'appellation du poste, et de son prénom, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de tendre la main à la dénommée Alicia, avec un sourire polit. La jeune femme jeta un regard dégoûté à cette poigne, et lui fit un sourire froid.

-Enchantée, railla-t-elle.

Hermione retira sa main lentement, le regard aussi dur que la femme en face d'elle. Draco, sentant que la tension montait prit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène par les épaules et la tourna vers Hermione.

-Hermione, voici ma cousine, Alicia.

-Cousine ?

Elle était éberluée. Cette femme d'une beauté froide avait toutes les manies d'une fiancée excessivement jalouse et possessive.

-Bon, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre, fit Malfoy pour briser la glace.

Hermione trottina derrière lui et sa cousine, faisant léviter sa malle avec concentration, n'ayant plus fait cet exercice depuis longtemps. Elle tirait la langue en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler sa leçon de première année sur le Wingardium Leviosa. Elle devinait les regards assassins d'Alicia qui se tournait de temps en temps, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Son intuition féminine lui conseillait de se mêler d'elle et de sa jalousie malsaine. Elle sourit en se rappelant que dans les grandes familles aristocrates, les cousins se mariaient entre eux. La vision d'un Malfoy noyé sous une ribambelle de gamins criards aux cheveux noirs acheva d'élargir son sourire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Malfoy devant, Alicia à sa suite, et Hermione trottinant à l'arrière, sentant son sortilège faiblir doucement. Elle laissa enfin s'écrouler sa malle devant les escaliers, que les deux cousins avaient empruntés. Draco se tourna lentement, surpris.

-Granger, il y a un problème ?

-Hé, j'ai plus fait de sorts comme ça depuis deux ans moi !

-Vous savez, la magie, on sait ou on ne sait pas, cracha Alicia, d'un ton acerbe.

Hermione lui lança un regard froid. Evidemment qu'elle savait ! Elle, certainement la meilleure élève de Pouddlard, elle connaissait tous les sorts possibles et imaginables ! Elle manquait juste d'entraînement ! Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Malfoy la devança :

-Arrête Alicia, tu sais pertinemment qui elle a été à Pouddlard, je t'en ai parlé. Garde tes mesquineries pour toi tu veux ?

La brune lui lança un regard interrogateur, tandis que celle aux cheveux de jais tournait la tête dans une moue exaspérée. Il la défendait, elle, cette petite sang-de-bourbe, cette petite moldue de rien du tout ?! Cette petite mal peignée qui empiétait sur son territoire ? Dégoûtée, elle préféra descendre les escaliers en bousculant l'ex Gryffondor, s'enfermant dans le petit salon, à droite des marches.

Draco jeta un regard consterné à Hermione, et pointa sa baguette sur sa malle.

-Je prend ça en charge, suis-moi.

Il continua d'avancer, faisant léviter la lourde valise devant la brune. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il tourna à droite, et c'est tout ce dont se souvint Hermione. Le manoir était immense, un véritable labyrinthe. Les pièces se multipliaient sans fin, les salons succédant aux chambres, aux salles de bains, suivant les salles de danse, de lecture, d'escrime, d'entraînement aux sortilèges… Sa bouche s'ouvrait un peu plus à chaque pas, ses yeux s'agrandissaient, ce qui faisait rire Draco. Certes, il n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus court, voulant lui montrer la demeure, mais la voir réagir comme ça le fascinait, lui qui avait toujours connu le luxe.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite porte basse que Draco poussa avec une extrême douceur. Il entra et Hermione le suivit, toujours effarée de toutes ces richesses.

-Désolé, mais tu dors comme les autres, dans les chambres de bonne, dit-il en faisant un large signe de chambre qui balaya la pièce. Hermione le regarda, comme s'il avait parlé en fourchelangue.

-Heu, Malfoy, tu te rappelles où je vivais avant ? Alors ne me dit pas que tu es désolé c'est…

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. La chambre était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était assez grande pour y vivre tranquillement, mais sans exagérer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une chambre de bonne. Les murs étaient tapissés de couleur crème, une frise « empire » faite de bouquets de vieilles roses ceignait la douceur dorée d'une touche fleurie. Le lit, placé dans un angle de la chambre, devait provenir des siècles passés, vu ses marqueteries. Il était recouvert de draps propres qui sentaient bon, et d'un énorme coussin rouge en soie, pour tenir chaud à celle qui occuperait le lit. Une grande commode était installée dans l'angle opposé, accompagnée d'une coiffeuse Louis XIV. Hermione exultait. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à tout ce luxe, et elle osait à peine effleurer la pièce des doigts. Mais le coup fatal lui fut apporté par la fenêtre, coincée entre deux pièces de lin en guise de rideaux, qui s'ouvrait sur le parc à l'arrière de jardin.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique !

Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture, fébrile. La vie était bouleversante. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Draco avait spécialement insisté pour qu'elle loge dans cette chambre, surtout parce que c'était la plus accueillante de cet étage.

Elle se retourna, sans voix. Il la regardait, intensément, et elle sourit, complètement euphorique.

-Alors, ça te va ?

-Je… Ca ! Je regrette pas du tout d'avoir quitté mon appart ! bégaya-t-elle.

Il posa sa malle, lourdement. Lui aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué ce sort. Elle le remarqua, et le darda d'un petit regard moqueur.

-C'est dingue, mais je suis certaine que ta chère cousine n'aurait rien trouvé à redire de ton manque de _savoir_… railla-t-elle.

-Ah, elle ! Je suis vraiment désolé de son comportement… Elle est peu trop…pansyesque parfois…

-Haaa Pansy ! Elle aussi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de la revoir ! Pour finir, elle nous a rejoint non ? Vers la fin…

-Nous ? Je pensais que nous n'étions pas dans le même camp, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ouais bon, je disais juste que… Tu m'as très bien comprise, bougonna-t-elle.

Draco sourit, et vint s'accouder lui aussi à la fenêtre.

-Tu sais Granger, je vais me marier.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton plat, fade, emprunt de regrets. Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, vit le véritable Malfoy. L'humain, plutôt que la bête. Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre : parler, se taire, le consoler, l'ignorer ?

-Je vais me marier dans trois mois, reprit-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans l'immense lac du parc, préférant se taire plutôt que de dire des paroles déplacées. Malfoy soupira et baissa la tête.

-Dans trois mois, je serais devant l'autel, et je devrai lui dire oui.

-A… à Alicia ? murmura-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

-Elle-même, railla-t-il.

Il leva ses yeux gris aciers vers elle, désarmant de malheur.

-C'est ma cousine, et pourtant je la connais à peine… Juste assez pour savoir que c'est une fieffée idiote ! Et elle, elle m'aime…

-Narcissa est…

-Non, elle n'y est pour rien. Les Malfoy sont trop puissants pour elle. Elle n'est qu'un Black, après tout, une sous-famille aristocratique. Elle n'a pas voix au chapitre.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains, désespéré.

-Granger, toi qui es une sacrée Miss Je-sais-tout… J'ai besoin de toi… Il faut que…_tu m'aides…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Blablas auteuriens (qui a dit inutile?):** Hyaaaaaïï! Désolée, CINQ JOURS de passés :) On dit merci à Sandra1501, qui m'a gentiement filé un coup de pied au cul pour me réveiller, et qui avait bien raison :D! Allez, hop, un p'tit chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, en tous cas, moi, j'aime toujours autant lire vos reviews et écrire cette humble fic (allez lire themissmalfoy, Nekabue ou Nanarusasu, et vous verrez, c'est très humble ici :D)... Merci encore, vraiment!!!

Ah aussi! C'est bientôt les exams, tout ça, et je pense que je ne serais pas la seule (à part Nekabue qui tue trop avec ses milles chapitres d'avance admiration) à ne pas poster aussi régulièrement qu'avant (-.-)'... Donc voilà, j'pense que je vais tenter le chapitre par semaine, mais je pormets rien :) Vraiment désolée, j'sais, c'est nul, mais c'est la vie! La rétho, ça pardonne pas:) Merci encore (ouaiiis c'est bon là, j'pense qu'ils ont compris...) Allez, j'me tais (enfin) et j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Draco sortit de la chambre, mécontent. Il descendit les escaliers en ronchonnant, et fit bruyamment irruption dans le petit salon où s'était réfugiée sa cousine.

-Tu lui faisais l'amour ou quoi ? Ca fait vingt minutes que j'attends ! rugit Alicia.

-Figure-toi que j'aurais bien aimé, lui répondit-il, ironique (hééé ouais, i-ro-nique :D sorry kes gars ).

La jeune femme se leva et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « chaudron baveur », il s'était pris la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie, après celles d'Hermione. Il réagit aussi violemment que l'était le coup en prenant les poignets de la présomptueuse, la coinçant contre le mur.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, hacha-t-il, rageux.

Elle se contenta de le regarder intensément de ses grands yeux pâles, et Draco la lâcha, effrayé par sa violence. Il était cependant resté appuyé contre le mur, et Alicia vit ce geste comme une invitation. Elle se rapprocha lui en l'embrassa dans le cou avec une sensualité non dissimulée. Le jeune homme frissonna, sachant autant qu'elle qu'il ne savait pas résister aux caresses d'une femme. Elle s'enhardit donc, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, les paupières fermées avec force.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement.

C'est ce qui le fit réagir. Il avait été comme électrocuté par ses mots, et tentait de se dégager de son étreinte quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un regard effrayé vers l'entrée de la pièce, espérant de toutes ses forces que sa mère ne soit pas la personne qui avait poussé le battant.

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, encore bouleversée de cette conversation. Quand il lui avait demandé son aide, elle savait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose de louche. Après tout, il serait toujours le même. Elle s'affala sur son lit, disparaissant dans l'énorme coussin de plume, et soupira en se remémorant les cinq minutes passées.

_-Granger, toi qui es une sacrée Miss Je-sais-tout… J'ai besoin de toi… Il faut que…tu m'aides…_

_-Toi, le grand Malfoy, tu as besoin d'aide ? Laisse-moi rire, railla-t-elle, après quelques minutes de silence abasourdi._

_Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et soupira._

_-Je ne rigole pas… J'ai à peine vingt-deux ans, je suis jeune, plutôt pal mal et… Arrête de rire !_

_-Tu as oublié modeste…gloussa-t-elle_

_Il la regarda durement._

_-Granger, c'est de mon avenir qu'on parle là ! Sois sérieuse !_

_-Tu n'as jamais eu d'humour, c'est fou…_

_-Donc ! Je te disais que j'étais jeune ET beau, et que je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me marier !_

_Elle se tut, le laissant parler, redoutant la magouille qui arrivait avec des gros sabots. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat, un air désespéré qui aurait désarmé n'importe qui, sauf elle._

_-Et j'ai quoi à voir avec tout ça ?_

_-Je… Je pensais que tu pourrais… Tu comprends, pour Alicia… Je suis le premier, elle pense qu'on se mariera depuis qu'elle est en âge de parler…_

_-Ne me dit pas que je vais devoir jouer les maîtresses !_

_-Non ! fit-il d'un air dégoûté. Jamais ! Tu es folle ! Je veux juste que tu lui présentes quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis garçons et…_

_-Quelqu'un ? Désolée, je ne peux pas._

_-J'avais pensé à Weasmo…ley…_

_-QUOI ?? s'emporta-t-elle. Jamais !_

_-Oui, je sais, tu es peut-être encore amoureuse de lui, mais j'en ai besoin ! C'est capital !_

_-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir rien à faire avec Ron ! Tu entends ! Trouve autre chose ! Et arrête de toujours vouloir utiliser les gens pour toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !_

Ce souvenir lui arracha un autre douloureux soupir, même si elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle et Ron, c'était fini depuis bien longtemps, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, et encore moins de lui parler. Elle avait eu peur que Malfoy lui pose trop de questions sur sa relation avec Ronald, mais elle avait été satisfaite de voir qu'au contraire, sa susceptibilité avait encore une fois prit le pas sur la curiosité.

Elle se redressa lourdement, tapota le lit pour lisser les plis, et sortit de la chambre. Elle avançait à l'aveugle dans l'imposant manoir, à la recherche de Malfoy. Elle voulait l'aider, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, après tout ! Et puis, elle savait au fond d'elle que ce mariage allait anéantir Narcissa, et elle avait pour cette femme une affection désespérée d'orpheline. Elle cherchait donc, en vain, le chemin qui la mènerait au jeune héritier.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle était déjà hors d'elle, énervée par ce « stupide manoir construit comme un gruyère ». Elle fit tourner sa baguette dans sa main, rageuse, et tourna à droite, avant de se figer sur place. Sa…baguette ?

Elle sourit, radieuse, et pointa sur elle le bout de bois, en murmurant un « Accio Malfoy » doucement. Après tout, la magie, c'était comme la plupart des choses : si on bricolait des choses entre elle, le résultat était pareil…Non ?

Elle sentit une chaleur l'entourer, et elle commença, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, à glisser sur le parquet ciré comme l'aurait fait une patineuse sur glace. Elle prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage, sautant les escaliers, et redoutant les tournants qui la faisaient se cogner aux murs.

Le sort s'arrêta brusquement, et elle valsa en avant, trébuchant sur le tapis à cause de la vitesse. Etalée par terre les quatre fers en l'air, elle grogna. Sa tête bourdonnait, et ses jambes tremblaient anormalement. Elle se releva, massant ses membres endoloris, et chercha la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers l'une d'elles, discernant des chuchotements, suivis d'un bruit sourd contre le mur. Elle s'approcha et colla son oreille contre le battant.

-Je t'aime…

Les froissements de tissu et cette phrase l'informèrent qu'ils étaient là, mais surtout, qu'ils étaient en train de faire une chose dans laquelle elle n'avait pas du tout envie de les surprendre. Elle se redressa, et voulut faire demi-tour, quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la maîtresse de maison.

-Hermione, murmura Narcissa de sa voix douce, vous êtes enfin arrivée ! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté !

-Je…C'était un plaisir, ironisa-t-elle.

-Voyons, je sais bien que c'est faux, rit Narcissa. Mais quand bien même Draco a dû vous forcer la main, je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait !

Hermione la dévisagea, sentant une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Elle voyait, malgré elle, une mère de substitution en la personne de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Venez mon petit, allons prendre le thé dans le petit salon, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre dernière conversation, j'aimerais l'approfondir.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione quand Narcissa lui parla du petit salon : Malfoy et Alicia y étaient « occupés ». Elle tenta de retenir la femme blonde, mais elle avait déjà ouvert la porte, et faisait mine de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Madame !

Narcissa sursauta, et se retourna, surprise.

-Oui Hermione ?

-Je… Pourrions-nous allez à la cuisine ? Je… Je vous avoue que j'ai…

-Oh ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous avez faim !

Elle prit Hermione par le bras, et l'entraîna vers la cuisine dans un froissement de tissus, mais aussi dans un énorme soupir de soulagement de la part de la brune.

Narcissa la fit asseoir dans l'immense salle à manger et lança quelques ordres polis à un elfe de maison habillé d'une vieille chemise, ce qui étonna Hermione.

-Vous lui avez offert des vêtements et il reste ?

-Oui… Je la lui ai donnée à la mort de mon mari, mais il a préféré rester ici…

Le petit elfe fit une révérence polie aux deux femmes et sortit en trottinant de la pièce. Narcissa s'installa à table, en face d'Hermione et lui sourit en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

-Alors, Draco vous a installée dans la chambre jaune ?

-Je suppose que oui…

-Il est drôle ! Savez-vous qu'il a tout chamboulé pour que vous puissiez vous installer dans cette chambre ? Au départ, c'était la chambre de la nourrice de Draco, puis quand elle nous a quittés, nous en avons fait une sorte de débarras.

-Mais alors…

-Oui ! jubila Narcissa. Draco a dû tout nettoyer, je suppose…

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, un regard malicieux posé sur Hermione, qui grattait négligemment la table du bout de l'ongle.

-Vous n'aimez pas quand je parle comme ça de lui mh ?

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais… Nous n'avons jamais eu des rapports très…normaux, et… J'ai un peu du mal à suivre…

Narcissa soupira, et Hermione préféra changer de sujet.

-Et pour…le mariage… ?

-Oh, ne m'en parlez pas ! Je suis totalement opposée à cette union ! Draco est trop jeune, et trop volage ! J'ai moi-même été forcée, et je peux vous dire que c'est une chose qu'on ne souhaite à personne !

-Je ne comprends pas, moi, à sa place, je me serais déjà rebellée, j'aurais tapé du poing sur la table, j'aurais…

-Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents, si je puis me permettre, souffla Narcissa avec un air désolé. Le monde sorcier de l'aristocratie est extrêmement conservateur, et il est très dur pour Draco de s'y opposer. D'autant plus qu'Alicia est l'héritière de la branche forte de la famille, donc l'opposition doit venir d'elle.

C'était donc pour ça que Malfoy lui avait demandé son aide… Il aurait pu tout simplement afficher ses infidélités, mais la pression familiale était trop forte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Malfoy avait vraiment besoin d'aide, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ronald.

Elle leva les yeux vers Narcissa et lui sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je…Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.

Narcissa lui sourit en retour, mais son regard était vague, triste, presque ironique. Malfoy entra à cet instant dans la pièce, suivit de très près par Alicia qui arborait un air contrarié. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, laissant sa cousine prendre place aux côtés de Narcissa, en face de lui-même. Elle lança un regard haineux à la brune.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on mangeait avec le personnel ! grinça-t-elle.

Hermione fut étonnée du ton de sa voix. Elle l'avait imaginée suave, sensuelle, mais elle était, au contraire, nasillarde, aigue, et particulièrement énervante. Narcissa lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, mais resta sereine. Malfoy, par contre, ne se gêna pas.

-Arrête Alicia, c'est ridicule. Elle est ici en tant qu'invité !

-Laisse Draco, c'est bon…fit doucement Hermione en posant sa main sur son avant bras, sur la table.

Draco la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione retira sa main, le visage impassible, et se mit à siroter le vin qui était apparu dans son verre, comme la nourriture apparaissait à Pouddlard. Narcissa souriait discrètement derrière ses mains, attendant de voir la suite. Qui ne tarda pas… Alicia fronça hargneusement les sourcils, et cracha au visage d'Hermione :

-Ne le touche plus jamais, espèce de petite sang-de…

-CA SUFFIT !

Draco s'était levé brusquement, rouge de colère. Narcissa, elle avait pâli en entendant l'insulte qu'utilisait son défunt mari, et regarda discrètement Hermione qui avait baissé la tête pitoyablement.

-Plus jamais je ne veux entendre ces mots sous mon toit, cracha Draco dans une colère froide.

Hermione se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Narcissa voulut se lever mais son fils fut plus rapide. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec appréhension, redoutant les réactions des trois jeunes gens qui l'entouraient. En effet, Alicia bouillait intérieurement, se jurant silencieusement de faire payer à cette immonde enfant de moldue l'intérêt de son futur époux, tandis que Draco se maudissait, lui et sa famille.

Hermione sortit de la pièce précipitamment, sentant les larmes affluer. Elle les retint pourtant, trop fière pour montrer qu'elle avait été touchée en plein cœur. Elle monta les escaliers en courant, et une fois en haut, tourna à droite. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin. Elle s'accroupit contre un mur, et une fois certaine d'être à l'abri des regards, elle laissa couler ses larmes dans un sanglot douloureux.

Draco l'avait suivie discrètement, ne sachant pas la marche à suivre avec cette Gryffondor orgueilleuse. Il la vit tourner le coin d'un couloir, souriant tristement en se disant que sa chambre se trouvait dans la direction opposée. Il s'apprêtait à tourner lui aussi, quand il se figea. Elle s'était arrêtée, et elle pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Poussé par une force incontrôlable, il s'avança à pas de loup. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, il l'enlaça par derrière, enserrant de ses bras son corps secoué de sanglots.

-Granger… Ne pleure pas…

Elle se dégagea, timidement.

-Je…ne pleure pas, articula-t-elle en essuyant son visage.

Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue (sorry les filles :P).

-Petite arrogante… Je sais voir ce genre de choses Granger, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu le crois.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux, affreusement gênée du baiser de Malfoy. Elle était partagée entre frotter énergiquement sa joue pour retirer la moindre once de substance malfoyenne, ou lui sauter au cou pour se faire consoler. Elle n'opta pour aucune de ces deux solutions, et resta prostrée, la tête baissée.

-Allez viens, je t'amène à ta chambre.

Elles sourit tristement, et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. Draco, quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la chaleur naissante dans son bas ventre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne me fera pas faire…_

_

* * *

_

Review:) Note que vous êtes déjà bien présents, présentes, et que j'adore lire vos commentaires :) Rhaaa, j'espère que ça vous plaît...


	11. Chapter 11

**Blablas :** A croire que Sandra1501 m'a vraiment botté le cul trop fort :D Nan, en fait, j'ai rien à faire pour demain, alors hop, un micro chapitre... Mais, il est fort en émotions et en révélations :D Dark side, quand tu nous tiens :) Encore merci à tous, vous êtes mêêêêêrveilleux!!! Allez, comme d'hab, j'me baillonne pour vous laisser lire :)

* * *

Malfoy la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, en silence, mais sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Hermione avait tenté discrètement de se dégager, mais elle n'osait pas la retirer franchement, trop effrayée qu'il remarque sa gêne. Alors elle fit mine de rien, une moue placide sur le visage. 

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Affreusement gêné, il ne se résolvait cependant pas à lâcher Hermione, bercé par cette chaleur qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son ventre. Il la connaissait bien après l'avoir plus d'une fois ressentie, mais il contenait avec violence ce désir naissant.

Une fois devant la porte basse, il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Voilà.

Hermione leva son visage vers lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, préférant admirer la boiserie de la porte, les joues légèrement roses.

-Malfoy, tu peux me rendre ma main…murmura-t-elle timidement.

Il la lâcha précipitamment, et fourra ses longues mains de pianiste dans ses poches, poussant la porte de son épaule. Il pénétra dans la chambre, Hermione trottinant sur ses pas, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle, elle préféra s'asseoir sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse, gardant une distance de sécurité avec un Malfoy de plus en plus étrange. Ils évitèrent de se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence pesant accentuant leur malaise. Malfoy se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, préférant s'abîmer dans la contemplation du paysage plutôt que de laisser sa gêne grandir.

Hermione se leva aussi, mais prit la place du blond sur le lit, ôtant ses chaussures pour croiser ses jambes en tailleur au-dessus de l'épais coussin de soie.

-Malfoy, vient t'asseoir, au lieu de faire ton grand timide, railla-t-elle en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Draco se détourna, un sourire malicieux au visage.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Alors tu as remarqué…

-Attends Granger, comment je n'aurais pas remarqué _ça _? Depuis qu'on est…

-Ne te fais pas un film, l'interrompit-elle. C'est juste ta mère qui m'a demandé de t'appeler comme ça. Pour ton père… Sinon, c'est Malfoy quand elle n'est pas là !

-Malfoy dans l'intimité, dit-il, un sourire malicieux toujours collé sur les lèvres.

Hermione leva un regard exaspéré vers lui.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

Il rit et vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Le silence se fit, mais cependant, il était moins pesant qu'avant. Hermione jetait des regards en coin à Draco, avisant son sourire toujours aussi taquin, et ses mains posées sagement sur ses genoux. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, ses grands yeux gris la dévorant.

-Tu mattes Granger ? Je sais, je suis irrésistible, ne te gêne surtout pas !

-T'es fou ! Jamais ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire devant l'absurdité de ses paroles.

Malfoy la vrilla de son regard pénétrant, ce qui fit étouffer son fou rire dans sa gorge.

-Moi je te trouve très belle, lâcha-t-il.

Elle s'étouffa pour de vrai cette fois, sous le choc. Malfoy restait impassible, lui tapotant le dos, sans expression sur le visage. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle releva vers lui un regard interrogateur et terrifié. Mais, voyant son malaise, il continua en raillant.

-D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas Potter ! Une aussi jolie fille à ses côtés, et il prend la petite Weasley ! En plus, je peux te dire qu'elle est vraiment passive au lit ! Une petite princesse qui se laisse faire. J'ai couché avec elle la veille de son mariage… Un mariage assez étrange d'ailleurs ! En parlant des rouquins, tu n'es plus avec Weasmoche ? J'ai cru entendre cette rumeur mais…

-Non.

Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille. Son ton avait été froid, dur. Il voyait ses épaules s'affaisser douloureusement, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa grande main sur la plus petite d'Hermione.

-Il y a un problème Granger ?

Elle retira sa main doucement.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Il ré emprisonna ses doigts dans les siens, caressant doucement sa paume.

-Je sais que je ne suis certainement pas la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance mais… Il faudra bien en parler un jour non ?

Elle se crispa.

-Ca ne va pas avec Ronald ? murmura-t-il, préférant creuser plutôt que de laisser encore une fois passer la chose.

Elle détourna son regard, hésitante. Après tout, on ne se confiait pas plus facilement aux inconnus ? Hermione respira profondément et se lança.

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne Malfoy… Alors promets-moi que tu ne le répèteras pas !

-Je promets, dit-il gravement, tentant de cacher le mieux possible sa joie qu'elle se confie à lui, enfin.

Elle soupira.

-Je… Tu vois, après la Guerre… Je… Je suis sortie avec Ron. Je pensais l'aimer… Lui m'aimait. Et puis…on s'est mis ensemble… Enfin, sous un même toit je veux dire.

Elle marqua une pause, et Draco pressa doucement sa main, qu'il tenait toujours, pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Au début, tout s'est bien passé… Les gens étaient reconnaissants, admiratifs même. Mais les choses ont très vite déraillé… Ron a pris la grosse tête, et sa célébrité s'est agrandie, fondée sur les rumeurs d'après Guerre… Et… Dis-moi Malfoy, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus lu les journaux ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

-Je ne les lis jamais… J'ai toujours eu peur d'y lire une saleté sur ma famille…

-Oh… Sinon tu serais au courant… Les gens ont tellement fantasmé sur Harry et Ron… Les journaux ont aussi accentué ça. Rita Skeeter était dans les parages… Et le cercle des femmes de la Guerre s'est créé, aussi dans cette période là… Moi non plus, je ne lis plus les journaux. J'ai peur d'y lire une saleté sur moi.

Draco passa doucement son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle ne se rebiffa pas.

-On m'a traînée dans la boue, m'accusant d'avoir ensorcelé Ron, les gens se demandaient ce que faisait un héros comme lui avec une fille comme moi. Une pauvre fille moche, les cheveux ébouriffés… Un rat de bibliothèque, murmura-t-elle en riant… Ron a aussi fini par le croire… Il…

Elle hoqueta, tentant de masquer le sanglot qui lui avait coupé la parole. Draco, complètement attendri, se laissa aller à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille moche… Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tu es magnifique…

Elle le repoussa, un sourire gêné au visage.

-Garde ça pour tes groupies, Malfoy ! murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing moqueur sur le torse.

Il sourit avec douceur, et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue, où roulaient à nouveau les larmes.

-Je vais finir par croire que je ne sais que te faire pleurer, Granger !

Elle pleura de plus belle, tentant vainement de se retenir, de refouler ces larmes, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Draco la berça doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme pour reprendre son discours.

Après quelques minutes, elle renifla bruyamment et s'écarta, frottant confusément ses joues. Draco l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

-Donc… Ron a finit par croire les journaux… Il… Il a pété les plombs… Il était jaloux, mais il me rejetait… Il… A la fin il…

Elle inspira profondément.

-Il me frappait, souffla-t-elle.

Draco se leva, électrocuté. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, complètement abasourdi.

-Ne réagit pas comme ça, murmura-t-elle, ironique, on dirait que je te fais peur.

Il s'approcha du lit à grandes enjambées précipitées, et l'enlaça, debout devant elle, serrant sa tête contre son ventre. Hermione rougit intensément, affreusement gênée de ce contact avec son ennemi. Il prit ses mains et les passa autour de son bassin, tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Elle s'écarta, rouge pivoine, et le dévisagea.

-Oh Granger, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, dis-moi que c'est faux !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Malfoy avait l'air désespéré, ses grands yeux gris se voilant de nuages sombres.

-Mais enfin, Malfoy, ne réagit pas comme ça… Ce n'est rien je…

-S'il te plaît, continue de me raconter ! Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, son visage toujours prit entre ses doigts.

-Mais… bredouilla Hermione.

-S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

Elle avala sa salive difficilement, et repris son récit.

-C'était la fin, Malfoy ! Il mourrait de jalousie, il pensait que je le trompais avec la terre entière, et il me reprochait mon infériorité par rapport à lui… Il m'avait déjà giflée une fois ou deux, mais il est réellement devenu fou après le mariage d'Harry avec Ginny. Tu sais… Harry et moi nous sommes rapprochés après la Guerre, notre amitié est devenue importante. Mais pour lui, c'était plus que ça… Il aimait Ginny, mais il m'aimait aussi… C'était un peu malsain, j'avoue… Le jour de son mariage, au moment de dire oui, il a répondu non, et s'est tourné vers moi, me proposant tout simplement de fuir avec lui… Devant 400 sorciers ! Et Ron ! Les gens se sont offusqués, me hurlant dessus quand je suis sortie précipitamment de la salle, tirée par Ron, furieux… Il a transplané avec moi dans notre maison, et là… Là… Il est devenu fou… Je…

Draco lâcha son visage pour prendre ses mains.

-Je… Il… Il m'a d'abord frappée là, dit-elle en montrant ses pommettes. Puis… je ne me rappelle plus exactement. J'ai dû cogner tous les meubles, murmura-t-elle avec ironie. Le lendemain, je me suis enfuie… Je ne pouvais plus… Je ne l'aimais pas, je souffrais d'être avec lui… Alors je l'ai planté là. Il a bien sûr essayé de me retrouver… Il m'a harcelée jusqu'à chez moi… D'ailleurs, il était interdit d'entrée à mon ancien boulot… C'est dire…

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me laisser entrer ! comprit Malfoy.

Elle eut un faible sourire, et dégagea ses mains.

-Pas de pitié, Serpentard ! railla-t-elle.

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux chocolat, et Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Malgré lui, il remit ses mains de part et d'autre (de sa mâchoiiiire :D) de son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la Gryffondor. Hermione, tétanisée d'horreur, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Draco, se rendant compte, après quelques secondes, de ce qu'il était en train de faire, se leva précipitamment. Elle avait les yeux exorbités, agenouillée sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

-Granger excuse-moi !!!! Je suis tellement désolé !! cria-t-il paniqué.

-Ce… Beuh… C'est rien… C'est…l'émotion je suppose…

Il la dévisagea, désespéré. Quel idiot ! Elle lui ouvrait son cœur, et lui il se jetait sur elle. Elle allait sûrement se rétracter comme une huître. D'ailleurs, ses épaules se crispaient déjà, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

-Granger, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

-Je préférais qu'on oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer… Tu vas te marier et…je ne t'aime pas…

-Tu…as toujours… Je suis vraiment désolé…laissa-t-il tomber, déçu.

Il fit volte face et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour elle.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Hermione était restée abasourdie sur le lit, à genoux, les bras ballants. Elle se répétait cette phrase machinalement, sans réellement y croire : Malfoy l'avait embrassée… Elle s'allongea, les bras en croix, et le cerveau en bouillie. Malfoy l'avait embrassée. Elle tenta de se repasser la scène, mais c'était comme si sa mémoire avait court-circuité. Malfoy l'avait embrassée ? Elle finit par se rasseoir, la tête entre les mains, trop perturbée pour penser convenablement. Malfoy l'avait embrassée ! Et les connections nerveuses se firent, remettant le cerveau en marche. Il l'avait embrassée ! Elle ! Hermione Granger ! La Sang-de-bourbe ! Il fallait absolument oublier cet épisode malencontreux, l'effacer, le pulvériser, le déchirer en tous petits morceaux et le jeter à la poubelle, ou l'enterrer, le propulser dans l'espace, mais en tous cas, il fallait ou-bli-er !

* * *

Draco était aussi perturbé qu'elle, adossé à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pu faire un pas de plus tellement il était déboussolé. Il l'avait fait. Il se gifla mentalement, se traitant d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle, son ennemie dont il tentait de conquérir la confiance, elle lui ouvrait enfin son cœur, et lui ? Il l'embrassait ! S'il avait pu, il se serait frappé. Mais Draco se contenta de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. 

_Merde, c'est quoi mon problème ?_

* * *

J'viens de comprendre que Fanfiction retirait mes espaces :) Alors le bon vieux retour de la barre de séparation... c'est pas très beau, mais c'est mieux pour comprendre :) V'làààà!! Et sinon, soyons fous...reciews? papillonne des yeux 


	12. Chapter 12

**Blablabla:** Voilààààà, ce p'tit chapitre qui a du retard :) Petit, je dis bien... Avec un vieux suspens bidon!! Mais c'est les exams les gars, donc les chapitres, va falloir se calmer :D!! (Pitié, pas de coup de pied au cul, je ne vise PERSONNE :-°) Allez, merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux, vraiment :) Bonne lectuuuuure!!

* * *

Hermione était restée allongée sur son lit longtemps, très longtemps. Elle avait perdu le cours des heures, trop plongée dans son intense réflexion, mais les rayons froids de la lune transperçant sa fenêtre la renseignèrent sur le cours des minutes. Elle se leva lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sa décision était prise : elle devait partir. Accepter cette offre avait été une mauvaise idée, même si elle était plus que nécessaire à ses finances. Mais l'argent, elle le trouverait bien ailleurs. Elle préférait s'éloigner de ce Malfoy plus qu'étrange et du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait toujours. Alors lentement, elle ferma sa malle, veillant à étouffer le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle et sortit de sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, les réels problèmes commencèrent. Premier élément, il faisait nuit, donc noir. Deuxièmement, le manoir était un immense labyrinthe dont elle n'avait pas la clé. Troisièmement, impossible d'utiliser le sort Accio comme la fois passée, déjà à cause de la malle, ensuite parce qu'il était trop bruyant. Et enfin venaient les habitants du manoir : un certain blond, une cousine hystérique, et une maîtresse de maison représentant la douceur sur terre.

Hermione soupira sans bruit, et, lançant un sort de lévitation sur la lourde malle, avança en se disant que cette maison avait bien une sortie, et qu'elle chercherait tout le reste de la nuit s'il fallait.

Une demi-heure s'écoula, et son bras fatiguait déjà. Elle décida de faire une pause afin de monter un plan d'action digne de ce nom, mais aussi pour laisser son bras se reposer. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, et l'horrible impression d'être enfermée la faisait suffoquer. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, espérant désespérément un signe de vie, un plan gravée sur un mur, une chose, n'importe quoi qui la ferait sortir d'ici.

Elle se redressa et préféra arpenter les couloirs sans sa valise, dans l'idée que ça ferait sûrement les pieds à Malfoy de trouver son énorme malle dans ses couloirs le lendemain matin et de devoir la lui rapporter jusqu'à chez elle. Elle descendit quelques marches (qu'elle espérait être les escaliers menant vers l'entrée) et déboucha dans un énième couloir. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, lasse et posa les yeux au sol. Sol éclairé d'une lumière dorée, rasante. Hermione sursauta. Une lumière ? Elle remonta vers la droite, et vit un rayon passer en dessous d'une porte de bois sombre et finement ouvragé. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et colla son oreille contre le panneau. Quatre suppositions lui vinrent à l'esprit : soit Malfoy était derrière cette porte et elle serait mortifiée, soit Alicia était derrière cette porte et elle le payerait cher, soit ils étaient à deux derrière la porte et…elle ne préférait pas y penser, et enfin, dernière solution, derrière cette porte se trouvait la seule personne censée de cette maison, alias Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle prit son courage à une main, l'autre serrant fortement sa baguette, et pénétra dans la pièce d'un geste brusque, pointant chaque meuble avec son « arme » comme le ferait un agent du FBI. Mais elle la baissa bien vite face à des rayons de livres aux reliures de cuir dorées. Un paradis. Elle resta tétanisée quelques instants, puis se décida enfin à s'approcher, parcourant les étagères en effleurant du bout des doigts tous ces ouvrages, avec fascination. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle sursauta et pointa sa baguette vers la masse qui venait de bouger. Elle s'avança doucement, et découvrit une Narcissa endormie dans le fauteuil, ronflant légèrement, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Hermione s'approcha pour lire la tranche, et se recula rapidement. « Prince de sang »… Un roman à l'eau de rose ! Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour réprimer ses gloussements et se tourna vers la dame. Recroquevillée sur son siège, enveloppée dans ses cheveux blonds, elle faisait peine à voir. La brune fit apparaître une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de l'endormie, avec milles précautions. Elle se recula et resta en contemplation quelques minutes.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Cette constatation lui sauta à la gorge. Elle devait rester, pour Narcissa. Comment quitter le manoir en laissant une femme comme elle seule avec son diable de fils et sa terrible nièce ? Son honneur de Gryffondor remonta à la surface avec précipitation, et elle serra la couverture autour de sa désormais protégée, en souriant avec douceur et bienveillance, fière de sa nouvelle « mission ».

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la bibliothèque, préférant regagner sa chambre pour dormir un peu avant demain, et surtout, reprendre des forces avant d'affronter l'étonnante famille Malfoy, fils, mère et cousine. Elle tourna à droite et bifurqua plusieurs fois, avant de se faire à l'idée qu'elle était complètement perdue. Saleté de manoir ! Elle jura dans sa barbe, et continua malgré elle à avancer.

Au bout d'une autre demi-heure, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, et elle marchait en s'appuyant contre le mur, épuisée. Furieuse en elle-même de sa faiblesse, elle se décida à pousser une porte au hasard, à la recherche d'un lit. Après tout, dans cette immense maison, les chambres, il y en avait bien trop non ? Alors un lit pour un autre… Et puis, si ça pouvait énerver Malfoy, autant prendre !

Elle poussa donc les portes qu'elle croisait jusqu'à enfin tomber sur une chambre aux couleurs vert et argent. Elle ne fit pas attention à la décoration, préférant s'affaler sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin en ayant comme dernière pensée, dans la brume de sa fatigue, qu'elle avait eut de la chance de tomber sur cette chambre.

* * *

Malfoy avait erré dans les couloirs, complètement abasourdi de son impétuosité. Il l'avait embrassée, elle, parce que… Parce que… Pour quoi au fait ? Il avait beau chercher une raison, il avait agit par pur automatisme. Non pas de la pitié, mais ce sentiment purement malfoyen, ce besoin de contact féminin, cet amour de la chair, cette sorte de dépendance aux rapports intimes. Il poussa une porte, perdu, et entra dans une pièce, au hasard qui ne faisait décidément pas bien les choses… Car dans ce petit salon se trouvait sa « fiancée ». Elle esquissa un geste vers lui, mais il sortit de la pièce, toujours plongé dans sa profonde réflexion, la laissant s'étouffer de rage, seule dans cette pièce.

Draco avait décidé de marcher un peu, de sortir. Il étouffait dans cette demeure immense et sombre, il avait besoin de clarté, ne fut-ce que celle de la lune. Il traversa la cuisine et déboucha sur l'immense terrasse pour s'asseoir sur les marches où il avait l'habitude de siroter son café, tôt le matin. La pleine lune dévoilait tous les charmes de l'immense parc, miroitant sur l'eau calme du lac, illuminant chaque feuille, chaque fleur, d'une lueur fantomatique.

Il resta plusieurs heures ou quelques minutes, il n'aurait su le dire, en contemplation profonde, les yeux dans le vide, ébloui par la beauté froide de la nuit. Il finit par se lever, frissonnant, et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Il fit une pause à la bibliothèque, et trouva sa mère endormie sous une couverture, un sourire au visage. Sourire qu'il partagea avant de sortir silencieusement. Il fit quelques pas et fut surpris de trouver la lourde malle d'Hermione au beau milieu du couloir. Cela ressemblait étonnamment à une tentative de fuite. Son éternel sourire en coin vint étirer encore plus ses lèvres, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. S'il le fallait, il irait la harceler demain chez elle. L'avoir à son service était trop jouissif pour la laisser s'en aller. Cette pensée, confortable, lui permettait de refouler la réelle raison de sa présence chez lui : il voulait l'aider pour enfin lui prouver son innocence.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, passant au préalable dans la salle de bain pour se réchauffer dans une longue douche bouillante. Une fois sa toilette finie, il poussa la porte qui le mènerait enfin à son lit, n'alluma même pas la lumière et se rua sur l'épais sommier, s'emmitouflant sous la couette avec bonheur.

Bonheur qui fut de courte durée. Car à côté de lui se trouvait quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'une, vu les formes que rencontra sa main. Enervé, il sortit de sous les draps.

-Sors de ma chambre Alicia, maugréa-t-il en allumant la lumière, j'ai pas envie ce soir.

Il resta de dos, imaginant déjà la vipère peu vêtue dans une position lascive, pour l'amadouer. Il patienta dans cette position gênante quelques minutes, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, et finit pas de retourner, frustré par le manque de réaction de sa cousine, qui n'avait apparemment pas bougé.

Il se tourna donc d'un geste brusque, prêt à la mettre dehors s'il le fallait, mais il ne sut qu'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Car devant lui, Hermione était pelotonnée toute habillée dans ses draps.

Il resta d'abord figé devant le lit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi était-elle restée après la tentative, présumée, de fuite ?

Il s'avança lentement, et se glissa à nouveau dans les draps, frigorifiés. Il n'osait pas l'approcher, et se recula le plus loin possible, en équilibre sur le bord du lit. Réfléchir au chaud était plus confortable. Il s'enroula donc plus profondément dans l'épais duvet, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés, assailli par de nouvelles questions.

Draco cogitait depuis plusieurs minutes, hésitant entre la réveiller pour qu'elle aille dormir dans sa chambre et la laisser dormir là, en changeant, lui, de lit, quand elle murmura dans son sommeil. Intrigué, il approcha son oreille de sa bouche, tentant de comprendre le bafouillage inintelligible de la rouge et or, ce qui le força à se rapprocher, le moins possible bien sûr, de la jeune fille. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Hermione, plongée dans un sommeil profond, mais surtout, bercée de rêves, sentit ce corps chaud s'approcher d'elle, et tout naturellement l'enlaça.

Draco sentit ses cheveux se hérisser dans sa nuque, frémissant de panique. Il tenta de se dégager doucement, mais elle avait posé sa main sur son torse nu, se pelotonnant dans le creux de son épaule, et elle passait sa jambe au-dessus des siennes. Ses dernières barrières furent rompues quand il la sentit soupirer dans son cou, son souffle chaud chatouillant les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, les oreilles et la nuque.

Plongée dans un rêve qui aurait même fait rougir une certaine miss Hilton, Hermione embrassa inconsciemment la clavicule de Draco qui frissonna, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, se concentrant pour ne pas bouger. Elle remua la tête, et la masse brune de ses cheveux vint effleurer les épaules du l'ex Prince de Serpentard, crispé au possible sous les inconscientes caresses de la demoiselle. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

_Mondieupitiémondieudonnemoilafoooorce!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

C'est sous la MENACE que je publie ce micro chapitre :D Après Sandra1501, Elae s'y met aussi!! J'vous jure, j'suis brimée... Brrrref, voilà, la suite du suspens que j'ai essayé tant bien que mal d'instaurer, mais ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde d'être "suspensée" #se frotte encore les fesses qu'on lui a botté y a pas si longtemps#... J'ris, remerciez les surtout, c'est quand même grâce à elle si je publie :D Allez, merci encore à tous, même les reviewers anonyme à qui je sais pas répondre directement, mais j'vous oublie pas hein!!! Merci beaucoup à tous :) #Elae se jette sur elle et la baillonne sauvagement pour la faire TAIRE et lire enfin ce fichu chapitre#

* * *

Derrière la porte, Alicia maintenait sa baguette pointée sur ses temps, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Occlumens redoutable, elle avait suivi Draco en lisant simplement ses pensées, et avait été complètement affolée de sa réaction quand il avait découvert la jeune femme dans son lit. Alors de rage, et certainement aussi de folie (rien qu'un peu :-°), elle s'était infiltrée dans les pensées de la jeune femme, s'amusant à contrôler ses rêves, faisant passer par cette Sang-de-Bourbe ses envies, la faisant agir comme un mannequin contre son gré. Elle voulait détruire l'embryon de désir qu'éprouvait son fiancé pour cette jeune femme. Non pas le détruire. L'annihiler. 

Dans la chambre, Draco déglutissait avec difficulté, se concentrant le mieux possible pour ne PAS bouger d'un millimètre de crainte de réveiller la jeune femme. Il réfléchissait à toute allure pour se sortir de ce pétrin sans devoir subir les foudres de la Gryffondor en cas de réveil inopportun. La chaleur insupportable dans son bas ventre lui faisait perdre la tête.

Hermione s'était littéralement collée contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant la gorge et les épaules du jeune homme, sa main posée sur son torse caressant doucement sa fine musculature, sa jambe passée autour de lui, et enfin, ses cheveux, épars sur l'oreiller. Tout en elle éveillait le désir, et Malfoy avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

Il tentait une dernière fois de glisser hors du lit quand la jeune femme se redressa brusquement et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Draco la regarda dans les yeux et fut effrayé de voir qu'ils étaient grands ouverts, mais qu'ils ne le fixaient pas.

Alicia. Cette pensée lui sauta au visage, comme une évidence. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? A présent certain de la culpabilité de sa cousine, il se dégagea sans ménagement de l'emprise d'Hermione et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. La Gryffondor le suivait comme un robot, les yeux dans le vague.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, et Alicia sursauta, prise en faute devant sa chambre.

-Je… Draco ! Je… bafouilla-t-elle.

-Dégage ! Sors de là ! Allez, ouste !! cria-t-il, empli d'une colère froide.

Il la poussa durement loin de la porte et la lui claqua au visage, fermant son esprit à toutes ses attaques. Hermione était derrière lui, les mains tendues, effleurant son corps. Il s'approcha et lui agrippa les poignets et la fixa durement. Occlumens, c'était un terme familial. Il envoya donc des ondes télépathiques d'une violence incroyable à sa cousine, par le biais d'Hermione, pour bien lui faire comprendre de partir.

La jeune femme s'affala dans ses bras, endormie, signe de la relâche mentale d'Alicia et Draco la porta jusqu'au lit. Il avait été étonné des talents de sa « fiancée », beaucoup plus puissants que les bases « familiales ». Elle avait dû développer cela seule, et cette idée était plus que terrifiante. Alicia faisait partie d'une branche de la famille encore très rattachée au défunt Lord Noir, et ce genre de pouvoir, placé entre ces mains, avait tout d'une mauvaise blague.

Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, mais elle la rabattit en gigotant. Contrarié, il reprit les draps qu'il remonta pour la seconde fois sur la Gryffondor, et elle se débattit tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à terre.

-Granger, espèce de petite emmerdeuse, grogna-t-il en les ramassant.

Elle tourna sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

-Trop chaud, murmura-t-elle, dans un demi sommeil.

Draco resta figé, les draps en main, au pied du lit. Trop chaud ? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir la déshabiller ? (Nooon… Si ? Héhéhéhé !!) Elle remua encore un peu et se retrouva couchée sur le dos, comme une sorte d'invitation à ses pensées lubriques, laissant échapper un dernier soupir de contentement.

Draco déglutit encore une fois, étonné de sa propre gêne, et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Il posa ses mains sur son chemisier, balayant une dernière hésitation, et le déboutonna lentement, avec précaution mais surtout en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il s'imaginait des situations atrocement embarrassantes, alors que pour une fois, il était innocent. Il voyait Hermione se réveiller, le trouver au-dessus d'elle, en caleçon qui plus est, déboutonner son chemisier. Elle lui assènerait certainement une gifle monumentale, suivie de quelques sorts douloureux et… Il gémit de frayeur en repensant au coup de genou bien placé, son « cadeau » de Noël spécial Granger. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vécu cela, et il s'était juré que ce serait aussi la dernière.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, il fut extrêmement soulagé de remarquer qu'elle portait un débardeur en dessous, ce qui lui laissa échapper un sourire. Ces Gryffondor, toujours aussi coincés ! Mettre un débardeur en dessous d'une chemise parce qu'elle était légèrement transparente ! Complètement ri-di-cule ! Ridicule, mais pratique en ce moment même.

Il fit glisser le vêtement et le laissa tomber au pied du lit. A présent, il fallait s'attaquer au pantalon. Il adressa une dernière prière à Salazard Serpentard pour qu'elle ne porte par de dessous « coquins », et déboutonna son jeans avec autant de précautions qu'il l'avait fait sur le chemisier. Se plaçant au bout du lit, il tira doucement les jambes du vêtement. Doucement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre avec ladite culotte, culotte qu'il espérait le plus « mémé » possible.

Il fit donc glisser le pantalon qu'il envoya, une fois retiré complètement, valser dans la pièce avec négligence. Il jeta un rapide regard vers la jeune fille, allongée à moitié nue dans une position inconsciemment lascive, à moitié soulagé qu'elle porte une culotte de ces fameux « pocket de Dim ® » et non pas un dessous en dentelle rouge.

Il s'approcha encore et cette fois, il posa les draps sur elle sans réticence. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une main sortit de sous la couette, fouettant l'air à la recherche de quelque chose à agripper. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, fiévreuse, et brassa l'air avec plus de force. Draco, surpris par sa réaction, avança son doigt vers elle, curieux. Mais la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, ce qu'il apprit à ses dépends. Car à peine eut-il tendu son doigt qu'elle l'emprisonna aussitôt dans ses poings, se pelotonnant dans les couvertures avec sa « prise ». Il tira quelques petits coups secs pour le récupérer, mais elle le tenait fermement. Il grogna d'exaspération, frigorifié dans son boxer. Draco fit une dernière tentative de libération, mais elle soupira si fort qu'il n'osa plus bouger.

-Reste, murmura-t-elle dans les limbes de son profond sommeil.

Jamais Draco n'avait autant dégluti en une seule soirée.

Il s'approcha, réellement désespéré, et tira encore doucement sur son doigt. Mais ce n'était certainement pas l'avis d'Hermione, qui gémit comme une enfant apeurée, enlaçant sa grande main de pianiste en la pelotonnant contre sa poitrine, se retournant de l'autre côté en entraînant le grand blond à sa suite. Il se retrouva appuyé au-dessus d'elle, une main contre… Il ne préférait même pas y penser…

-Papa…

Ca n'avait même pas été un murmure, juste un souffle angoissé qui avait échappé aux lèvres de la jeune femme, faisant manquer un battement au cœur de Draco. Ainsi donc, elle rêvait de son père…

Il soupira. Papa… C'était un mot qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de dire. Elle fronça les sourcils et gesticula, ce qui le fit se pencher encore plus au-dessus d'elle, interrompant son petit moment de nostalgie.

-Granger, tu m'énerves ! grogna-t-il.

Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens, sa main toujours pelotonnée dans un endroit plus que critique, et le jeune homme finit par céder. Il enjamba la demoiselle et s'allongea à ses côtés, gardant néanmoins le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

Il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit, et éteignit la lumière.

-Si j'avais su qu'un jour je me retrouverais dans un lit, dans le noir, avec cette petite miss je-sais-tout, bougonna-t-il.

Mais en vérité, il était affreusement gêné de la promiscuité d'une jeune femme à ses côtés dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle représentait le « fruit défendu ». Surtout si cette femme tenait fermement sa main contre sa poitrine.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, pour se calmer dans le but d'enfin s'endormir, déjà effrayé à l'idée de se réveiller le lendemain à ses côtés, certain d'être victime de ses foudres. Mais c'était sans compter le tempérament d'Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui comme attirée par la chaleur de son corps, posant sa tête sur son torse, enlaçant sa taille et mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Draco, repoussé aux dernières limites du lit, ne put qu'accepter son étreinte, non sans maudire la moitié de la planète et surtout cette fille qui se collait à lui de manière si…tentatrice ! Il résistait vaillamment à son désir grâce à la certitude qu'elle rêvait de son défunt père et non pas d'un…rêve interdit aux mineurs. C'était la seule chose qui le faisait relativiser sur sa cuisse posée lascivement sur son entrejambe, sur son bras passé autour de sa taille avec sensualité, sur son souffle chaud caressant son torse, et sur sa main, toujours enlacée à la sienne entre…Toujours enlacée dans _cet_ endroit critique !

Elle inspira et Draco se crispa, déjà inquiété par un éventuel soupir qui ferait naître en lui un long frisson. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Draco, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise.

_Je…Je…Je…Je…QUOI ???? _


	14. Chapter 14

Haïïï!!! Eh ben, encore un p'tit chapitre, pour contenter certaines (moi? viser quelqu'un?)... Par contre... On va se calmer avec les chapitres, j'ai exam la semaine prochaine :) Donc, ça sera beaucoup moins "fou" qu'avant... La semaine prochaine risque d'être un peu (très) creuse... Mais sinon, MERCIIII à tous, vraiment, j'suis toujours aussi contente que ça vous plaise :)!!!! Et encore, pour les reviewers anonymes à qui je peux pas répondre, merci aussi!!! Beaucoup beaucoup!!

Calim

* * *

Draco avait sursauté tellement fort qu'il était tombé du lit violemment, entraînant dans sa chute la belle endormie. Il se surprit à prier pour qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée, et se cacha sous les draps, à même le sol.

Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut, secouée par une brusque secousse. Hagarde, elle tentait de sortir de cette marre de draps et de cheveux qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle s'en dégagea tant bien que mal, et se mit debout, s'appuyant, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, contre le torse ferme de son ennemi.

-Gnnsaleté de gn… Dodo…

Elle se hissa sur le lit et se rendormit aussitôt, ne prêtant aucune attention aux draps au sol.

Draco attendit encore quelques minutes et osa sortir sa tête de sa cachette une fois le souffle de la Gryffondor complètement apaisé. Il se releva doucement, jeta les draps sur le corps endormi, et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Haletant, il parcouru le château en slip, encore sous le choc des révélations. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore été manipulée par Alicia ? Peut-être aussi qu'elle voulait… Non ! Impossible ! Pas _elle _!

Dans un autre cas, il aurait été flatté, peut-être même qu'il aurait été plus loin. Mais les choses étaient bien différentes… Il avait envie d'elle comme il voulait les autres femmes, mais les révélations inconscientes de Granger l'avaient…rebuté.

Il s'arrêta net et éclata de rire. Le tableau était d'ailleurs assez effrayant : un jeune apollon presque nu et frissonnant dans un couloir sombre, riant comme un possédé.

Après s'être calmé, il frotta les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux tant il avait ri. Qu'il était ri-di-cule ! Lui, un Malfoy, le grand Draco à la réputation de coucheur, lui, il avait peur de s'allonger à côté de Granger ? Son éternel sourire en coin se réappropria ses lèvres et il fit demi-tour, se frottant les mains de contentement. Après tout, cette chambre était la sienne non ? Et une petite punition était vraiment nécessaire, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, pensa-t-il en jetant un œil à son bas-ventre.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et se glissa sous les draps, pouffant en silence. Hermione dormait comme une bienheureuse, et Draco n'eut aucun mal à l'enlacer contre lui. Il avait envie de retourner la situation, de se venger de la gêne qu'elle lui avait inspiré. Car qui ne lui disait pas que le lendemain, au réveil, elle ne lui ferait pas son habituel numéro de gentille vierge effarouchée ? Il en riait à l'avance !

Draco s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette position : au lit, une femme presque nue collée contre lui. Avant de réellement basculer vers le pays des rêves, il eut un dernier remords, mais il fut bien vite submergé par la satisfaction de la future réaction d'Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain à cause du soleil qui passait entre les rideaux et atterrissait, en une fine ligne blanche, pile sur sa frimousse. La loi de l'éternelle frustration. Elle leva doucement la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place, mais aussi de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Hagarde, elle voulut dégager les cheveux qui encombraient son visage, mais sa main était coincée sous _quelque chose_. Hermione tenta de se dégager, l'esprit encore embrumé, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et soupira. Elle tourna son visage pour mieux voir comment dégager sa main, et se trouva face à deux iris d'un gris nuageux.

-Bonjour Granger, murmura Malfoy, en souriant sarcastiquement.

Hermione poussa une sorte de hurlement/hoquet mi surpris mi horrifié et sauta du lit en s'empêtrant dans les draps, pour finir par s'étaler par terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais si laid au réveil, dit le jeune homme en passant sa tête par-dessus le lit, souriant. On peut savoir ce que tu fais Granger ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait appuyé sa tête entre ses mains, et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, elle le devinait nu, ou presque. Elle jeta un regard à son accoutrement et gémit.

-Oh non Malfoy ! Ne me dit pas que…

Il la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

-Que quoi Granger ?

-Qu'on a… Me dit pas qu'on a… Qu'il s'est passé…

-Qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Elle sursauta. Oh non ! S'il l'affirmait avec autant de nonchalance, c'est qu'il avait sûrement dû se passer quelque chose ! Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait de rien…

-Mais enfin Granger, tu crois vraiment que je coucherais avec une fille comme toi ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs noirs.

-Alors tu peux me DIRE ce que tu fais ICI ?? cracha-t-elle. Parce que vu ta position, et ton…accoutrement, tu…

-Du calme, c'est ma chambre ici… Ce serait plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu fiches ici. Et ton accoutrement n'est pas non plus un exemple de bienséance, même si ça ne me dérange pas du tout, contrairement à toi.

Elle remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou, mortifiée. Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu, sa tentative avortée de fuite, soufflée par la détresse de sa désormais patronne, et puis la recherche d'un lit dans ce -satané- manoir. Et évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur ce lit-ci avec son occupant en prime… Merlin devait très certainement avoir une dent contre elle, le contraire était impossible…

Elle soupira.

-Pourquoi tu ronchonnes Granger ? demanda un Malfoy perplexe.

-Je soupire parce que je vais devoir te demander de m'aider pour retourner à ma chambre. Ton stupide manoir est trop grand…

Draco exultait.

-Et c'est justement cet air de débilité profonde doublée de ce sourire parfaitement niais que je voulais t'éviter, railla-t-elle.

Il descendit du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, les jambes croisées, sa tête appuyée sur ses mains. Il la dardait d'un regard profondément sournois, ses grandes prunelles acier plissées de mesquinerie. Hermione se renfrogna.

-J'ai un truc sur le nez ou quoi ? Et habille-toi un peu, c'est…indécent !

-Répète-le, souffla-t-il.

Elle se recula.

-Répéter quoi, monsieur débile ? Habille-toi ! C'est bon, heureux ?

Il secoua sa tête blonde, son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

-Avant Granger, avant ! Que tu as besoin d'aide !

Elle posa avec colère ses mains sur ses hanches, toujours assise à même le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le drap avec lequel elle se couvrait pudiquement.

-Tu n'es qu'une espèce de petit… Rhaaa !!

De rage, elle lui balança sa main à la figure, mais Draco l'arrêta avec une petite moue ennuyée. Décidément, ces filles étaient bien faibles.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais le jeune homme tint bon.

-Désolée Granger, j'ai pas envie que tu me refiles une beigne comme en troisième !

Elle s'énerva de plus en plus, secouant de toutes ses forces ces deux mains qui la maintenaient fermement assise. Hors de question de rester « prisonnière » de Malfoy !!!

Le garçon s'impatienta. Il avait -vainement- espéré qu'elle se calmerait, mettant de côté pendant quelques secondes son appartenance à la maison de Gryffondor qui mettait en évidence le fait que, non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il se souvint alors des premières méthodes qu'utilisait sa mère en présence de son père pour le calmer. Il la mit debout et la tira derrière lui, tandis qu'elle l'injuriait de tous les noms, le sommant le la lâcher.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain privée et la poussa sous la douche, allumant le robinet d'eau froide tout en la tenant fermement. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, mais sa colère se dégonfla rapidement. Elle releva sur lui ses grands yeux bruns, encore bougonne.

-On était obligé d'en arriver là Malfoy, ou tu voulais simplement faire un concours de t-shirt mouillés ? cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-J'avais juste pas envie que tu me mordes, petite pimbêche…

Il la releva et lui jeta une serviette au visage.

-Dépêche-toi, on doit encore passer par ta chambre, à moins que tu ne veuilles déjeuner en étant habillée comme ça.

Et c'est là qu'elle tiqua.

-Oh…non… Malfoy me dit pas que tu…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non, on avait pas couché ensemble, t'es vraiment bouchée ma pauvre…

-Tu m'as déshabillée, souffla-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

Draco tourna ses yeux vers elle, les sourcils haussés. Et voilà, il aurait mis sa main à couper, s'il avait parié… Elle nous ressortait le numéro de la jeune vierge effarouchée.

-Dis, je savais que la belette était nulle, mais à ce point… Il ne t'a jamais déshabillée ?

-C'était pas pareil !!

-Ah non, j'oubliais, il t'assommait avant pour que ça soit plus facile pour ses deux mains gauches, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione n'accusa pas du tout le choc, et ouvrit de grands yeux embués de larmes. Comment avait-il osé dire…ça ? D'ailleurs, de son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Des mesquineries pareilles, il en avait débitées à la pelle, surtout sur elle. Mais là…il avait été trop loin, et il le savait. Il resta interdit, ne sachant pas quelle attitude prendre. S'excuser lui aurait écorché la bouche. Alors il tendit une main timide vers son épaule, qu'elle repoussa. Son visage était caché par la masse des ses cheveux hirsutes et trempés, il n'en voyait que sa bouche, tordues dans un rictus douloureux.

-Ne me touche pas.

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Tout ça était ridicule. Ils étaient là, à deux, à moitié nus dans une salle de bain, elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglot, ou pire encore, le tuer avec une brosse à dent, et lui, il tendait sa main comme un idiot. Ce pauvre type de Malfoy avait-il un cœur ? En tous cas, elle, elle avait sa fierté. Elle ravala ses larmes, et leva vers lui un regard froid.

-Conduit moi à ma chambre.

Il frissonna. Elle lui avait parlé comme à un vulgaire laquais, mais il n'osa pas la reprendre. Alors, il sortit de la chambre, habillé de son seul caleçon, suivit d'une Hermione vêtue à la hâte de ses vêtements de la veille qui le dardait d'un regard meurtri.

_Merlin… Je sens que les semaines à venir vont être atroces…_


	15. Chapter 15

HiaaaaïïÏ!!! Encore un chapitre, je sais que j'devrais étudier... Dès que j'ai cinq minutes, HOP, quelques lignes :D!! Rhaaa, je sais, j'devrais bosser mieux, plus profondément et tout et tout... Mais j'ai réçu une critique absolument et complètement folle (critique, c'est juste donner son avis, faut pas associer ça à un terme péjoratif!), que j'ai adoré, et j'tiens à l'honorrer avec ce p'tit chapitre... On avance petit à petit, mais on avance :) c'est déjà ça!!

**Réponses** à deux Review anonymes qui demandaient une réponse aux questions (pardoooon les autres, mais j'vous aime quand même!!)

**Milyze ** Comment elle le tuerait avec une brosse à dent :D Hermione est pleine de ressources …

**Lilyne ** Je n'aurais que ces mots à dire : Je t'aaaaime :D Comment ça, c'est excessif ??? J'me serais plus épanchée dans une réponse (oh noooon…), mais voilà, reviewer « anonyme »… Enfin, plus si anonyme que ça… J'suis restée sur mon cul une bonne quinzaine de minutes, et je sourirai certainement pendant trois bonnes semaines :)… Esn espérant que ça te plaira toujours!!

* * *

Et les semaines qui suivirent furent, effectivement, atroces. Hermione évitait le plus possible l'ex Serpentard, qui lui-même faisait tout pour la croiser au détour des couloirs, tentant plusieurs fois de lui présenter ses excuses, sans résultats. Car durant des instants, Draco, trop orgueilleux, restait juste devant elle, droit, les mains serrées derrière son dos, la dardant d'un regard dur et froid qu'elle supportait très mal.

Hermione respectait pourtant son engagement, passant le plus clair de son temps avec la maîtresse des lieux, Narcissa Malfoy. Au départ, elle s'était contentée de la servir comme le ferait une femme de chambre, mais la femme lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que ce rôle n'était pas le sien.

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé aussi, chacune étonnée de la culture immense de l'autre. Leurs promenades étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, malgré la température glaciale de ce milieu d'hiver.

En ce jour de janvier, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et leur marche aussi. Elles s'étaient arrêtées sur le banc de pierre qui faisait face au lac, et le contemplaient sans mots. Le paysage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige, et il se confondait avec un ciel immaculé.

-Vous êtes une gentille jeune fille, dit Narcissa après un lourd silence.

Hermione rit.

-Et cela vous fait rire, murmura la femme avec un sourire.

-Généralement, quand on dit ça, c'est parce que la personne est gentiment idiote … Alors oui, ça me fait rire !

Narcissa reposa son regard sur le lac, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire triste.

-Avez-vous réfléchi à notre dernière conversation, Hermione ?

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, gênée.

-Je suis désolée mais… Je ne m'en rappelle pas exactement le contenu…

-Vous vous rappelez certainement du sujet général…

Elle hocha le menton avec entrain.

-Je… Combien vous paye mon fils ?

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris. Pourquoi détourner la conversation avec aussi peu de subtilité ? Quelque chose gênait Narcissa, Hermione s'étonna même de la voir rougir comme une adolescente.

-Beaucoup trop…pour ce que je fais… D'ailleurs, je le ferais certainement avec plaisir…

-N'est-ce pas une belle preuve d'a…mitié ?

Hermione tiqua. Elle avait butté sur un mot qui pouvait très certainement s'apparenter à un autre. Elle hocha la tête, réfrénant avec peine sa moue de dégoût. Draco et elle ? Amis ? Quand les hyppogriffes seront devenus végétariens !

Narcissa se leva et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

-Ecoutez Hermione je… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous en mon fils…

-Rien ! l'interrompit-elle. Rien du tout !

Narcissa lui lança un regard étonné, et lâcha sa main, tandis que la jeune fille détournait les yeux, affreusement gênée. Pourquoi les mères avaient TOUJOURS cet horripilant sixième sens ?

-Les choses ont changé, murmura la femme avant de se rasseoir. Draco et vous… Vous vous évitez. Enfin, vous l'évitez. Avant, même si ce n'était que pour vous crier dessus, vous parliez… Mais…

Hermione se renfrogna dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et bougonna, sous le regard affectueux de Narcissa.

-J'en ai trop dit… Allons, il est l'heure de manger, et j'ai atrocement froid, pas vous ?

Hermione approuva d'un grand hochement de tête, déjà ravie à l'idée de se retrouver dans la grande salle à manger du manoir devant un plat délicieux et une cheminée chaleureuse.

* * *

-Alicia, quelles nouvelles de nos chers cousins ?

-Très peu ma tante, malheureusement. Leurs emplois leurs prennent énormément de temps. Vous savez, quand on travaille, il est difficile de donner des nouvelles. Ils n'ont même plus le temps de _lire_…

Narcissa ne répondit pas à cette pique lancée à son égard, et avala une gorgée brûlante de son thé. Si elle avait été élevée chez les Weasley, elle l'aurait certainement jeté au visage de cette petite pimbêche qui, même avec ses vingt-cinq ans de moins, se permettait de la rabaisser. Hermione assistait aux hostilités en silence, trop morose pour défendre la maîtresse de maison, espérant que le dénommé Draco, assit en face d'elle, interviendrait de son propre chef. Mais il restait impassible, plongé dans sa lecture, la tête blonde appuyée négligemment sur sa main.

Hermione soupira. Tous les soirs, la famille Malfoy opérait le même rituel : après avoir mangé, ils s'asseyaient tous dans le petit salon bleu en bas des escaliers, et buvaient le thé ou lisaient, c'était selon. Hermione avait malgré elle adopté cette habitude, invitée par Narcissa à se joindre à eux chaque soir. La disposition était toujours pareille : Draco à gauche de la cheminée dans son épais fauteuil de cuir Oxford, un livre à la main, Alicia assise à sa droite, Narcissa suivant le mouvement, avec, heureusement, une table entre elle pour poser le thé et éviter tout débordement, et enfin, Hermione, assise à même le sol sur l'épais tapis (par choix !!), qui bouqinait aussi allègrement.

Si la disposition était pareille, les conversations étaient affreusement semblables elles aussi. On commençait par parler de choses anodines, en attendant le thé, puis une fois servies, les deux femmes s'enfonçaient dans une querelle au ton courtois, laissant les deux autres lire tranquillement.

Hermione laissa échapper un autre soupir, tellement lourd qu'il fit relever le regard acier de Malfoy sur elle. Il portait des lunettes pour lire, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux et travailleur, deux mots qui ne faisaient par partie de son quotidien. Il lui fit un sourire ironique et articula, caché derrière son livre : « On se barre ? ». Hermione sursauta, et, honteuse, elle replongea rapidement dans son ouvrage, se concentrant le mieux possible pour ne pas lire deux fois de suite la même ligne.

Draco, quant à lui, était replongé distraitement dans son récit, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. En vérité, il écoutait avec attention les disputes entre sa mère et sa cousine, attendant la moindre incartade pour intervenir.

-Et vous Alicia, dans quoi travaillez-vous ? susurra Narcissa.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs pinça la bouche avec mépris.

-Il est de mon devoir de femme de ne pas travailler. Je devrais élever les enfants à la maison pendant que mon époux travaillera !

Hermione leva un regard outré sur Alicia. Comment pouvait-on encore avoir un esprit aussi moyenâgeux ? Draco aussi avait détourné ses yeux vers sa cousine, amusé. Sachant sa mère extrêmement féministe, il attendait avec délectation l'explosion qui fermerait enfin la grande bouche de sa cousine. Mais il fut étonné de voir Hermione réagir avant sa mère.

-Je savais les grandes familles aristocrates fort conservatrices, mais pas à ce point !

Alicia la darda d'un regard hautain.

-Et qui es-tu pour juger un monde que tu ne connais pas ?

-Je ne juge pas, je constate, nuance. Quand on a ton âge et qu'on vit à notre époque, c'est vraiment dégradant de penser « comme ça » !

Narcissa sourit mesquinement. Elle savait que deux contre un était un combat déloyal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rabattre le caquet de cette dinde écervelée.

-D'autant plus que vous nous avec vanté avec tant de passion la nécessité du travail ! dit la blonde avec ironie.

-Je vantais le travail de mes frères. J'estime qu'ils sont un modèle pour l'aristocratie sorcière.

-Papa boulot, maman couche sale ? ânonna Hermione. Je n'appelle pas ça un modèle, j'appelle ça une légende !

-D'autant plus que pour vivre ce genre de vie, il vous faut un appui monétaire important… Etes-vous sûre que mon fils est assez bien pourvu à ce niveau là ?

Draco avait levé discrètement les yeux de son livre depuis le début de l'échange, observant de ses grands yeux gris ces querelles de femmes. Sa mère souriait ironiquement, et Granger fronçait les sourcils en faisant une petite moue contrariée avec la bouche. Elles étaient toutes deux alliées, face à Alicia, droite dans son fauteuil, ses cheveux noirs lui retombant dignement dans le dos. Elle eut un sourire fugace et Draco frissonna tant il y avait lu de la méchanceté.

-J'en suis sûre ma chère tante… Je pense que Lucius a su veiller au grain.

Narcissa se figea et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Lucius aussi, d'ailleurs, était pour mon un exemple, continua-t-elle sous les regards horrifiés de l'assistance. Il a su mettre sur pieds une famille solide, gardant sa femme à sa place, et promettant son fils à un brillant avenir.

En disant cette phrase, elle avait tourné les yeux vers Hermione. Son regard était atrocement froid et dur.

-Je regrette juste qu'il soit mort trop tôt pour ne pas que cet avenir de gloire s'accomplisse.

Hermione chancela et laissa tomber son livre, tandis que les deux blonds s'étaient figés d'effroi. Alicia se leva, très digne, et sortit de la pièce, en lançant un dernier « Bonne nuit » joyeux.

Le visage de Narcissa s'était fermé, et Draco s'était plongé dans une contemplation silencieuse du feu de cheminée. La Gryffondor se sentait de trop. Elle se leva discrètement et quitta la pièce, son livre sous le bras. Depuis les mots impardonnables de Malfoy, l'ambiance était souvent lourde quand ils se trouvaient à deux dans une pièce, ou du moins sans Alicia.

Elle bifurqua à droite et prit un escalier « secret » employé par les employés pour accéder à leurs appartements. C'était un escalier en colimaçon étroit et noir, mais elle avait appris son existence depuis un temps déjà, grâce à Narcissa, et s'y était habituée.

Arrivée à « son » étage, elle soupira. Les employés du manoir cumulaient quasiment tous plusieurs emplois, ce qui les empêchait de vivre là. Elle était donc, dès l'heure du coucher, seule dans la noirceur des combles. Elle avança à tâtons dans le noir, les mains tendues devant, à la recherche de la porte de sa chambre.

-On dirait que tu me fuis…

Elle sursauta. Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais ce souffle chaud dans son cou l'avait réellement effrayée. Une « lumos » fut murmuré, et le visage de Malfoy apparut dans la lumière blafarde que diffusait sa baguette.

-J'ai tort Granger ?

Elle leva un sourcil. Evidemment que non, quel idiot ! Mais elle préférait l'ignorer plutôt que de lui donner la satisfaction d'un échange, tout orageux fut-il. Elle continua donc sa route, évitant de le toucher, et une fois à la porte de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit, s'y faufila et la ferma aussitôt à double tour derrière elle. Mais quel idiot !! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot !! Elle fulminait de sa cupidité, grognant intérieurement quand un « clac » sonore se fit entendre.

Elle se figea, murmurant un léger « Et meeerde ». Elle se tourna lentement, déjà énervée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle, jouant avec sa baguette.

-Quand on veut s'enfermer, on utilise quelque chose d'un peut plus fort qu'une stupide serrure ! Un simple Alohomora et…

-Malfoy, ferme ta grande bouche de riche, l'interrompit-elle avec véhémence. Et sors de ma chambre immédiatement.

-Pas avant qu'on ait parlé ! cracha-t-il.

Elle soupira. Non mais quelle immonde tête de mule il faisait.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, à moins que tu ne t'excuses, s'insurgea-t-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez, renforçant la fermeture avec un sort de son cru.

_Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, JE VAIS LA TUER !!_


	16. Chapter 16

V'lààààà un chapitre tout beau tout chaud! Ouiii j'avais dit que je me calmerais pendant les exams, et en plus, il est plus long que les autres j'pense... Tout ça est très logique... On va dire que c'est pour vous remercier de votre patiente pendant les deux semaines qui vont suivre :) Où les chapitres vont être trèèèèès longs à venir :D!! Merci encore à tous, j'ai vu avec étonnement qu'on approchait des cents reviews... J'pensais que j'allais avoir autant de succès qu'une vieille et moche pantoufle... Mais le contraire me dérange pas hein :D!! Pas facile de faire "son temps" dans les fanfictions :) Allez, j'me TAIS,et j'vous laisse lire!! Pfiu :)

* * *

Dans une colère froide, Draco frappa violemment la porte de ses poings, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione, à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, effrayée, et n'osa plus bouger. Il avait frappé un seul grand coup, mais ce choc avait suffit à lui faire revivre des scènes qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Elle plongea son visage entre ses mains en tremblant de tout son corps et respira calmement pour se calmer. Non, derrière cette porte elle ne trouverait pas Ronald, non, il n'allait pas s'acharner en frappant le bois, et non, il n'allait pas le lendemain se venger sur elle à coup de poing.

-C'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Derrière le panneau de bois, Draco tournait en rond, complètement hors de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le satané sort de cette satanée petite miss je-sais-tout ! Il fulminait, faisant les cent pas devant cette insolente porte, quand il se figea. La solution était pourtant flagrante. Risquée, mais flagrante… Il se tourna vers le panneau de bois, et inspira profondément, imprimant dans son esprit l'image de la chambre d'Hermione. Il murmura des paroles d'une langue inconnue du monde et pointa sa baguette sur son front avec précaution.

Hermione avait toujours le visage entre ses doigts crispés, les larmes au coin des yeux, quand elle entendit un « Pop » sonore dans la chambre, suivit d'un cri et d'un bruit sourd. Elle redressa la tête et distingua, dans le noir, une forme sombre et vaguement humaine affalée contre le mur. Elle attrapa fébrilement sa baguette et lança une étincelle en direction du lustre fait de chandelles, ce qui eut pour effet d'illuminer faiblement la pièce. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la forme, sa baguette pointée devant elle.

-Baisse ça Granger, je suis incapable de te faire quelque chose là…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, les yeux ébahi. Malfoy gisait devant elle, et elle n'aurait su dire s'il était gravement blessé ou simplement étourdi. Mais une autre chose la fit se laisser tomber au sol, sur les fesses, abasourdie. On ne _transplanait_ pas dans le manoir. Alors comment cet idiot de Malfoy avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre en…faisant _ça_ ?

Il releva vers elle ses yeux gris, déterminés, souriant victorieusement.

-Maintenant on peut parler, dit-il d'une voix rauque en faisant mine de se relever.

Hermione recula, toujours au sol, légèrement effrayée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, quand il retomba contre le mur en gémissant de douleur.

-Malfoy !

Elle s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes et tenta de poser sa main sur son front, mais il fut plus rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grinça-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

-Je… Je…

Il lâcha sa main, et elle s'assit à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés. Draco jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille, réprimant avec peine les râles de douleurs qui lui chatouillaient le palais.

-Comment… murmura-t-elle après un instant de silence. Comment tu fais pour transplaner ici ?

Il sourit, mais vu son état, cela s'apparentait plus à un rictus effrayant qu'à un sourire amical.

-Je suis un Malfoy ! Je connais ma maison… Je connais même un chemin plus rapide pour aller à cet étage.

-Tu parles du passage secret derrière le tableau du massacre des gobelins ?

Draco s'étrangla. De quoi ? Comment connaissait-elle ce chemin là ?

-Ta mère me l'a montré… Elle m'a d'ailleurs tout montré… Alors explique-moi comment tu transplanes dans cette maison alors que… Malfoy ?

Il s'était affaissé contre le mur, le souffle court sous l'intensité de cette douleur lancinante.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu as !?

Il reprit son souffle tant bien que mal, et lui murmura :

-Un sort puissant… Pour transplaner, c'est de la magie… noire… Je… Doloris…

Il se tassa encore plus, les yeux mi clos, tombant peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Hermione, sous l'emprise de la panique, s'approcha précipitamment de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il ne perde pas connaissance.

-MALFOY ! C'est pas l'moment de dormir ! Allez, debout, cria-t-elle en lui donnant quelques légères (et jouissives…) gifles.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le sort instauré depuis des générations par la famille Malfoy, le sort qui empêchait quiconque de transplaner au risque de subir un doloris surpuissant, ce sort était très court. Elle se retrouva donc à genoux sur un Malfoy ayant recouvert toutes ses capacités, mais surtout son sourire goguenard.

-Inquiète, Granger ?

Elle s'écarta brusquement, à nouveau surprise par ce revirement de situation.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que… parvint-elle à balbutier, au comble de son trouble.

Draco en profita pour s'approcher à quatre pattes et se placer à califourchon sur elle, provocateur. Il avait beau résister de toutes ses forces, l'appel de la chair gagnait toujours. Il fut amusé par le rictus abasourdi de la demoiselle et pencha sa tête vers elle langoureusement, ce sourire typiquement malfoyen collé aux lèvres.

-Tu aimerais bien savoir hein ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione frissonna, de dégoût pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Draco le remarqua et son sourire s'élargit.

-Ca t'excite de ne pas savoir mh ?

Il effleura sa joue de ses lèvres et lui souffla gentiment dans le cou. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, encore sous le choc des évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés trop vite.

-Si tu es sage, je te le dirai…

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et ce qui fit « sa perte ». Hermione, qui n'avait jamais plus eu de contact pareils depuis Ron, sentit un long frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine. Elle repoussa Malfoy violemment, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux.

Draco atterrit sur ses fesses, sans cérémonie, et accusa difficilement le coup. C'est qu'elle était forte, la Granger ! Il releva les yeux vers elle, plein de reproches, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par ces deux grands yeux bruns emplis de larmes.

-Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout … ?

Il resta figé, éberlué par ces paroles dures. Elle fondit en sanglot devant lui, cachant le mieux possible son visage.

-Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de … venir, hoqueta-t-elle. J'en ai… marre ! J'veux… J'veux vivre comme avant ! J'veux plus…

Il s'approcha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, absolument mal à l'aise. N'ayant jamais été consolé, et n'ayant jamais consolé lui-même, il tapota maladroitement le dos de l'ex Gryffondor.

-Allez Granger, ne…

Elle se jeta sur lui, ses sanglots de plus en plus lourds, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la chemise du Serpent. Draco sentit une douce chaleur lui parcourir les entrailles et un sourire, aux antipodes de son habituel rictus moqueur, vint illuminer son visage. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de la jeune fille et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

Elle pleura durement encore longtemps puis épuisée, elle s'endormit là, dans les bras de son ennemi. Si elle avait eu toute sa conscience, elle aura hurlé, tempêté, et l'aurait jeté dehors avec un bon coup de pieds aux fesses (mais ouiii, on sait tous que…). Mais elle était dans un état qu'elle avait trop connu ces derniers temps. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne s'était pas endormie seule, dans son appartement affreux, la peur au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était endormie dans la chaleur d'un autre, en sécurité. Et même si cet autre était Malfoy, même si la sécurité était assurée par une maison qu'elle avait haïe, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde échangé sa place avec une autre (désolée les filles :D).

Draco la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit, mal à l'aise. Il la déposa sous les draps et ronchonna.

-Elle s'est mouchée dans ma chemise ! Rhaaa Granger, même dans ces moments-là, tu arrives à tout gâcher !

Il fut forcé de retirer son vêtement, trop dégoûté à l'idée de porter la morve de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui. Il se retrouva donc torse nu devant une Hermione endormie, avec un air de déjà vu dans le fond de la gorge.

-Purée, soupira-t-il, ne me dis pas que je vais encore devoir te déshabiller !

Il se pencha vers elle, râlant, mais se redressa rapidement, répugné. Elle avait le nez barbouillé de morve dégoulinante. Il attrapa sa chemise, lassé, et lui frotta le visage du bout de doigts, bougonnant avec plus de véhémence.

Mais, même s'il avait commencé avec négligence, il finit sa tâche avec douceur et conscience, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Il se refusait à l'avouer, mais jouer les mères poules était un réel plaisir. Il repensa à une des maximes préférées de sa mère et son sourire s'élargit. « Ceux dont tu prends soin t'appartiennent ».

Une fois le débarbouillage fini, il glissa ses mains en dessous des draps et retira lentement son pull, reprenant ses ronchonnements. Elle n'aurait pas pu porter une chemise comme la fois passée ? Il fit glisser sa tête dans le col, et tira doucement sur les bras, pour se retrouver face à…une brassière ? Il pouffa de rire dans sa barbe. Comment une femme pouvait encore porter ce tue l'amour immonde ? Il jeta le pull à travers la pièce, peu habituer à soigner ses vêtements, et s'attaqua au jeans. Malheureusement, il opérait dans une demi obscurité, et ce bouton ne voulait absolument pas céder. Excédé, il attrapa le bord du vêtement et tira d'un coup sec ce qui fit sauter l'attache violemment.

Draco ronchonna et tira, pour la seconde fois, le jeans au bout des jambes de la jeune femme. Il releva les yeux pour remettre la couverture convenablement quand il se trouva nez à nez avec une culotte rouge de fine dentelle. Il toussota, gêné, et certain d'avoir préféré une bonne vieille culotte de grand mère à la Bridget Jones. Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de goût ? Assortir une brassière digne d'une gamine de douze ans à un shorty rouge sang que porterait aisément une vamp de quarante balais ? Il fit une moue de désespoir. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi basse dans l'échelle de la mode.

Il replaça la couverture sur la jeune femme et s'avança vers la porte, sa chemise en main. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Rien. Il réessaya, mais le résultat fut le même.

Oh…non ! Il déglutit, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle avait fermé la porte avec un sort ! Il se tourna vers le lit, où la jeune femme était déjà pelotonnée comme un chat, et soupira de désespoir. Draco VS Granger, deuxième round pensa-t-il.

-Si tu as le malheur de m'effleurer, je te jure que je te transforme en scrout à pétard !

Il ronchonna et retira son pantalon, insulté par le fait qu'il dormait pour la deuxième fois avec cette _fille_ sans qu'il ne se passe rien. On aurait presque dit un vieux couple marié, s'imagina-t-il en grimaçant.

Résigné, Draco s'avança vers le lit et passa au-dessus de la demoiselle pour se glisser sous les draps, son visage crispé dans un rictus mécontent. Il devait subir un complot mondial, le contraire était impossible ! D'autant plus qu'Hermione lui tournait le dos, comme une invitation à la prendre par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et…

-Holà ! pensa-t-il. On se calme Draco, on se calme, ce n'est que Granger ! La petite Gryffondor énervante ! Alors tu te mets dos à elle, tu respires, et tu t'endors !

Le jeune héritier Malfoy plongea dans un sommeil profond avec comme dernière idée que les hommes étaient faibles face à une femme nue, ou presque.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. On frappait des coups à la porte. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Malfoy s'éveillait à ses côtés, et elle ne fut que moyennement étonnée de le voir dans son lit à moitié nu. Après tout, dans ce manoir, les choses ressemblaient énormément à une sorte de grand n'importe quoi.

Malfoy la dévisagea sans émotions, et elle frotta ses yeux pour se réveiller.

-Je pense que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose, Granger, murmura-t-il avec un demi sourire.

-J'ai… Gnnn… Pas du tougnnn… La tête dans le gnnn…

Il sourit, amusé, et entoura l'oreiller de ses bras. Sa crinière était encore plus ébouriffée au réveil, remarqua-t-il, et ses yeux étaient complètement recouverts sous la masse de sa chevelure. Indubitablement, Granger n'était pas du matin !

La voix disait toujours la même chose en frappant à la porte, et Malfoy y prêta plus attention, tandis qu'Hermione se figeait. Connections faites, oreilles tendues, le message était passé pour elle.

-Hermione ! Hermione, répétait Narcissa joyeusement. Hermione, est-ce que vous êtes réveillée ? Je dois vous parler ! Je cherche mon fils ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !! Hermione ? Je dois partir, c'est urgent, mais si vous le voyez, dites-lui que son mariage est reculé de trois mois ! Hermione, êtes-vous réveillée ? Hermione ?

Draco se redressa dans son lit, la bouche tordue sous la surprise. Il dévisagea Hermione avec ses yeux gris écarquillés et haussa les sourcils très, très haut.

-Oui madame, je lui dirai, dit Hermione d'une voix forte, en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui de Malfoy.

Narcissa la remercia et ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

-Je lui dirai, répéta-t-elle, comme stupéfixée pas ce regard acier.

Draco, au comble d'une joie ébahie, se laissa retomber dans l'épais duvet, et éclata de rire. Hermione, attendrie malgré elle (**H :** Ben oui ! On ne souhaite un mariage arrangé à personne, même pas à son pire ennemi ! **C :** Maiiiis oui Hermy…On te crois…pas…), sourit à Draco et s'allongea à ses côtés, sous les couvertures. Une trêve de cinq minutes n'allait tuer personne non ?

Draco se redressa à nouveau et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, un sourire joyeux au visage.

-Hé Granger, t'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant. Un jeune chien fou, voilà tout ce qu'il était.

-Ta mère est passée ce matin, dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu. Elle m'a dit de te dire que le ministre lui avait dit que le trafique des hypprogriffes allait…

Il se pencha vers elle menaçant.

-Je rigole, je rigole !! Elle m'a dit de te dire que ton mariage était reculé de trois mois !

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin. Ah que c'était bon ! Trois mois de plus ! Six mois pour convaincre cette cousine timbrée qu'il n'était pas le bon ! Il en riait d'avance !

Hermione toussota, toujours sous les draps.

-Je me demande juste ce qui a créé ce replis soudain… murmura-t-elle, une moue d'intense réflexion au visage.

Draco sourit, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur.

_Miss Je-sait-tout qui reprend du service !_


	17. Chapter 17

Lalalaaaa!! Comme j'ai bien étudié, studieuse que je suis, je vous poste un chapitre qui n'apprend rien, qui est très court, mais qu'on aime quand même parce qu'ils se chamaillent comme des chiffoniers... Comment ça c'est ridicule? Mais non voyons! Pourquoi on fantasme autant sur ce couple? (merci JKR, vraiment, j'm'éclate bien en les torturant ) Parce qu'ils se disputant pardis! Rhalala, ces jeunes, faut tout leur apprendre :)... Brrrrref!! J'espère que ça continuera de redonner le sourire à **certaines** :) Merci encore à tous... J'pense qu'on a dépassé le 100 nan? Oui, ON, sans vous, je fais quoi moi mh? J'me tais, okay, okay!! Bonne lecture, et merci encore:D

Calim, **qui poste aussi le sourire aux lèvres** :)...

Ps: Elae, ne me tue pas, j't'en prie, j't'ai attendue une heure trente six minutes avant de poster... Mais tu te connectais pas!! Pardoooon:D

* * *

Draco se leva brusquement et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du lit coincé dans un angle de la pièce. Hermione leva un sourcil. Qu'essayait-il de faire en trémoussant ses fesses devant son nez ? Elle n'était pas comme lui ! Il se leva et s'étira, les cheveux désordonnés et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. 

-Allez Granger, debout !

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ne m'étonne même plus de te retrouver dans mon lit ?

Il éclata de rire et pointa son doigt vers elle.

-Parce que ton sort est parfait !

Elle se redressa. De la flatterie ? Intéressant… Il n'avait jamais utilisé une ruse aussi basse avec elle.

-Comment ça Malfoy ?

-Ton sort, il est parfait, c'est tout, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Je te parle d'étonnement, et toi, tu me parles de sort.

Exaspéré, il avança jusqu'à la porte pour lui montrer à quel point elle était idiote avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge. Hermione lança discrètement un contre sort, riant déjà des évènements futurs. En effet, Malfoy actionna la poignée fortement pour lui montrer son infériorité de femme faible, et il valsa littéralement en dehors de la chambre pour s'étaler au sol.

Hermione éclata d'un rire joyeux, toujours sous les draps.

-Ca, c'est pour te faire payer ton incrustation chronique !

Il se releva, furieux mais amusé, et fit demi-tour pour se planter devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et ça, c'est pour te faire payer ton manque de goût, dit-il en lui pinçant le bras.

-AÏE ! Mais t'es malade !

-Et je te rappelle en passant, que c'est TOI qui es venue squatter mon lit la première fois ! Espèce de sans goût !

Il lui sourit ironiquement, fier de sa revanche.

-J'ai du goût ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Porter une brassière la vingtaine dépassée, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du goût ! railla-t-il.

Elle devint rouge pivoine et enfonça sa tête sous les draps. Odieux, il était tout simplement odieux ! Draco s'assit sur le lit en riant de plus belle, mais son rire était plus moqueur qu'heureux.

-Non mais franchement Granger, faudrait faire des courses de temps en temps ! On dirait que t'as gardé tes soutards de première année à Pouddlard !

-Et avec quel argent j'aurais pu faire ça !? cracha-t-elle, vexée.

Et là, elle sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de fermer, pour une fois, sa bouche, la coudre, la coller, la clouer s'il le fallait, mais surtout, la fermer. Il lui jeta un regard plein de sous entendus, et déclara, en se levant :

-Très bien, on va dire que ce sera ton cadeau de Noël !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de râler contre lui qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce, arborant fièrement son seul vêtement. C'était indéniable que le dénommé Draco Malfoy prévoyait un mauvais coup.

Elle se leva, déjà fatiguée, et s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans et d'un pull à col roulé informe, « disciplinant » ses cheveux dans un lacet de cuir. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle se dévisagea dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Avait-elle réellement mauvais goût ? Son visage se plissa dans une moue dédaigneuse. Malfoy avait dit ça simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il fréquentait. Quel idiot…

Elle descendit les escaliers « secrets » et entra dans la cuisine, vide. Elle sortit le jus d'orange en chantonnant allégrement, se versant un grand verre avec appétit pour en boire quelques gorgées en soupirant de plaisir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut le bout de parchemin sur la table, couvert d'une écriture allongée. Elle le saisit et le déchiffra difficilement.

_« Hermione,_

_Vous avez votre journée. Je ne rentrerai pas avant demain soir. Je vous expliquerai tout à ce moment-là. Je ne peux que vous dire qu'il y a un problème avec ma future bru. Ne dites rien à Draco, je ne voudrais pas lui créer de faux espoirs. Prenez bien soin de lui. N'oubliez pas de passer faire les quelques courses de la semaine au Chemin de Traverse, merci beaucoup !_

_Narcissa »_

Elle reposa le mot avec mauvaise humeur. Comment Narcissa pouvait la laisser seule avec son fils pendant deux jours ? C'était certain, Malfoy allait perdre deux ou trois doigts avant demain. Elle ronchonna et se tourna vers la grande verrière qui s'ouvrait sur la terrasse. Les matinées de janvier étaient réellement magnifiques, le parc recouvert d'une fine couche de givre. Elle avala encore quelques gorgées, tentant de faire passer sa mauvaise humeur avec la nourriture. Seulement, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle ne savait absolument pas cuisiner.

Elle se tourna et s'avança vers le garde-manger, à la recherche d'un fruit ou d'un plat préparé. Mais comme elle le prévoyait, il était vide. Elle referma la porte et…

-BOUH !!

-HAAAA !! MALFOY !! Espèce de CRETIN !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, très fier de s'être caché derrière la porte pour lui faire peur.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu ressembles à un magyar mal réveillé ! railla-t-il.

Hors d'elle, elle sortit sur la terrasse en claquant la porte-fenêtre avec un feulement rageur de chat. Comment allait-elle survivre avec ce crétin fini jusqu'au lendemain ? Mais surtout, comment allait-elle se retenir de ne pas le tuer à coup de brosse à dent ? Nerveuse, elle fit apparaître son paquet de cigarettes et s'en sorti une qu'elle coinça entre ses lèvres. Sans l'allumer.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait plus fumé une seule fois. _Non…_ C'était depuis que… Depuis qu'il était revenu.

-Granger.

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite et dégoûtée de sa découverte, vers un Malfoy mal à l'aise, appuyé contre l'entrée de la cuisine. Peut-être qu'il voulait s'excuser ? Mais elle déchanta rapidement quand il agita un morceau de parchemin devant lui.

-Tu comptais ne pas m'en parler ?

Elle déglutit difficilement et retira la cigarette de sa bouche.

-Je…

Mais les mots lui manquèrent. Qu'avait-elle à répondre à ça sinon la stricte vérité ? Alors d'un geste résigné, elle acquiesça, sans baisser les yeux.

-J'en étais sûr, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'approcha, curieuse, son sixième sens de détective mis en éveil.

-Sûr de quoi ? demanda-t-elle, avide.

-Sûr que tu ferais cette tête là ! cria-t-il en riant et en lui pinçant le nez.

Elle se rembrunit.

-Je te hais, espèce de cafard, maugréa-t-elle.

Il chiffonna le parchemin et sourit malfoyennement. Hermione se tourna, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, et alluma rapidement la cigarette qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle tira quelques bouffées et grimaça. Depuis le temps, elle avait oublié que ça avait si mauvais goût.

-Arrête, dit Malfoy froidement en lui retirant le bâton de tabac de la bouche.

Il l'écrasa sous son talon avec un calme olympien tandis qu'Hermione lui hurlait allègrement sa façon de penser.

Dieu qu'elle était bruyante ! Bruyante et envahissante, avec ses petits coups de poing rageurs dont elle lui martelait le torse. Il la maîtrisa en soupirant, les yeux aux ciel. Vraiment, ces Gryffondor…

-Ferme ta grande bouche Granger, je m'entends plus penser ! Et fais moi le plaisir d'arrêter d'allumer ces…trucs, ça pue !

-Je suis dehors, je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis tu sais combien ça coûte ces « trucs » ?

-Granger, soupira-t-il, tu cries juste parce que tu adores me hurler dessus… Trouve au moins un bon prétexte !

Elle se recula, le visage figé dans une colère noire. Elle allait…le…TUER ! Lui arracher les lèvres et ce petit sourire suffisant, lui scalper ses abominables cheveux blonds, lui crever les yeux, et enfin, lui porter le coup fatal avec sa brosse à dent !

Sa colère était telle qu'elle attrapa la première chose qui lui vint en main et le balança au visage du jeune homme. Un pot de jardin, vu la couleur, que Malfoy évita avec facilité, le déviant pour qu'il s'écrase contre le sol de la terrasse à grand fracas. Hermione se jeta sur lui avec un rugissement, digne de la lionne qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était en ce moment même, et lui frappa allègrement son torse, avec le peu de force dont elle était pourvue. C'est-à-dire, avec la force d'un grain de riz.

Draco était réellement lassé. Tout ce bruit ! Granger était vraiment affreusement susceptible et orgueilleuse…et colérique pas dessus le marché ! Il soupira… Il fallait sévir… Il saisit ses poignets pour l'immobiliser et la fit passer sur son épaule, la soulevant comme un énorme sac de pomme de terre… Un plutôt comme un svelte sac de pomme de terre de rien du tout. Elle faisait régime ou quoi ? D'accord, la brune n'était pas grande, mais il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée si légère ! Elle se débattit avec hargne, martelant son dos des mêmes petits coups de poings en criant de rage. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins directs… Encore un peu, et elle criait au viol…

Il entra dans la cuisine, la traversa et monta les escaliers rapidement, Hermione, toujours coincée sur son épaule, qui tentait de se dégager violemment. Il fit quelques pas et poussa la porte de sa chambre du pied, jetant la demoiselle sur son lit avec brusquerie.

-Maintenant tu la fermes, cria-t-il, rageur.

Elle sursauta et se recroquevilla, abasourdie par la violence de Malfoy.

-Haaa ! Je peux ENFIN en placer une ! Franchement, Granger, tu es vraiment bruyante !

Elle resta figée au milieu des draps, les yeux écarquillés, le corps légèrement tremblant sous un Malfoy légèrement menaçant. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait peu être été trop fort ? Il se redressa et s'assit à côté d'elle, amusé qu'elle ferme les yeux de frayeur.

-Granger ! Arrête enfin ! On dirait que tu as vu Satan !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers lui.

-Je me tais, promis, murmura-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il l'avait vraiment effrayée. La pensée fugace que Weasley devait en être la principale cause lui traversa l'esprit, pour s'évanouir rapidement.

-Bon, Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide, encore, dit-il en se couchant, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin.

Elle ne dit rien et appréhenda la suite. Après tout, Malfoy était plus que plein de surprise, et elle s'attendait docilement au pire. Il inspira brusquement.

-Il faut trouver pourquoi le mariage est reculé pour qu'il n'ait jamais lieu.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, grave, et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Ah non, pas de « oui, oui » en l'air, il faut un vrai pacte, dit-il en lui tendant son petit doigt.

Amusée, elle noua le sien au long doigt de Malfoy et le lui serra de la « poignée secrète » de tous les pactes d'enfants. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'elle en éclata de rire.

_Granger, ça me tuerait de te le dire, mais c'est nettement mieux quand tu ris !_


	18. Chapter 18

**Blablas:** Ouuuuuh! Ca fait un BAIL! Oui oui, j'étais partie en vacances, camp scout et autre, et en plus de ça, mon ordi a grillé comme un vulgaire barbecue... Donc en attendant, j'ai dû avancer doucement sur l'ordinateur de ma maman, qui sont tous les deux souvent occupés... Bref, voilà déjà un mini chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, ces deux mois de vacances m'ont filé plein d'idées nouvelles, retour de personnages, arrivée de nouveaux, et puis, aussi un peu plus de suspens à prévoir... Dans longtemps peut-être, mais à prévoir quand même :) Allez, je vous laisse lire, merci encore à tous, j'suis contente de vous retrouver :D

* * *

Hermione blêmit et ses sourcils s'arquèrent encore plus de désespoir. Tout avait commencé de travers aujourd'hui… D'abord, elle s'était réveillée avec Malfoy dans ses draps, une chose qui arrivait pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle habitait là… Ensuite, Narcissa avait pris la fuite pour on ne sait où, la laissant seule avec son diable de fils… Et pour finir, il l'avait traînée _ici,_ après l'avoir complètement terrorisée… Elle croisa les bras et sa bouche se contracta dans une moue boudeuse d'enfant. Non, décidément, rien n'allait droit aujourd'hui !

-Granger, sors de là où c'est moi qui entre !

Elle sursauta et, prise d'une peur panique, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de cacher le plus possible à la vue d'un Malfoy qui menaçait d'entrer à tout moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le grand miroir de la cabine d'essayage et soupira. Devant ses yeux était exposé un corps de femme qu'un ensemble de sous vêtement en soie avait du mal à dissimuler. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était que ce corps de femme était le sien. Pourquoi avait-elle si bêtement accepté ? Comment avait-il réussi à la faire plier ?

_-Hey Granger, vient, on va faire des courses pour la bouffe !_

_-Arrête d'être grossier Malfoy ! Et puis je peux très bien m'en occuper toute seule !_

_-Pas question, tu pourrais essayer de m'empoisonner ! Je viens avec !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fatiguant et puéril ! Je te préviens, si on entre dans un autre magasin que le super marché, je te tue !_

Son intuition de l'avait pas trompée, Malfoy préparait quelque chose… Il l'avait traînée sans aucune difficulté dans le rayon sous vêtement de Tissard et Brodette (source : eylops.be), l'un des plus chers magasins de prêt-à-porter de tout le Chemin de Traverse. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu opposer la moindre résistance, elle s'était retrouvée poussée dans une cabine d'essayage aux rideaux rose à froufrous, une demi tonne de sous vêtements aussi différents les uns des autres entre ses mains et un Malfoy patrouillant devant cette même cabine. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de cadeau de Noël, au grand dam de la demoiselle.

Ca faisait bien trente minutes qu'elle avait enfilé le premier ensemble, et Draco commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il renifla avec dédain et resserra rageusement sa cape sur ses épaules. Il avait réussi à lui faire promettre de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle essayerait, mais à présent, il s'en mordait les doigts.

-Granger, je te laisse trois secondes pour sortir, après ça, j'entre ! brailla-t-il furieusement.

Il se posta devant la cabine et croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

-Un !

Il décroisa ses bras et posa ses doigts sur le bord du tissu qui servait de rideau.

-Deux !

Sa main fine aux longs doigts de pianistes empoigna le tissu.

-Trois ! J'entre !

Il ouvrit le rideau et se glissa rapidement dans la cabine, de façon à ce que tout le magasin n'assiste pas aux essayages. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, et une nuée de papillons firent des loopings dans son bas ventre. Hermione, quant à elle, était tétanisée, les mains pudiquement croisée devant elle. Son visage avait pris une teinte pivoine qui aurait rendu vert de jalousie n'importe quel souaffle passant dans le coin.

Draco se donna une ou deux gifle mentale et parvint à détacher ses yeux du corps exposé devant lui pour le poser sur le tas de sous vêtements non essayés.

-Tu… Tu n'as… Je… pensais que…

Les yeux d'Hermione se baissèrent vers le sol tandis qu'elle pensa mourir de honte en cet instant même.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai essayé, parvint-elle à murmurer, la gorge serrée. Je… Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu de mal là, continua-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers son reflet.

« T'es pas la seule » se permit de penser Draco en déglutissant bruyamment. Certes, il avait vu beaucoup de corps de femme, et beaucoup étaient mieux faits que celui-là… Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé trouver autant de formes sous les frusques informes que portait la rouge et or. Il avança un doigt hésitant vers elle et effleura la bretelle du soutien gorge.

-De la soie, articula-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle releva furtivement les yeux vers lui, et repoussa sa main, affreusement gênée.

-Je me dépêche promis… Tu peux sortir maintenant ?

Draco sursauta, comme sorti d'un rêve, et acquiesça silencieusement, la bouche toujours entrouverte. Elle le poussa doucement hors de la cabine et soupira bruyamment en refermant le rideau sur lui. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'entrer là-dedans ? Il erra, droit comme un piquet, dans les rayons du magasin, posant son regard sur des articles qu'il ne voyait même pas. Devant ses yeux dansait le corps d'Hermione, ses bras croisés devant elle, ses yeux baissés, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux frisottant, électrisant l'air dans lequel il avançait comme un automate. Il avait vu beaucoup de corps de femme, oui… Alors pourquoi celui-ci lui provoquait une réaction aussi folle ? D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à elle en sous vêtement… Il se souvint des deux premières fois où il l'avait déshabillée et son visage, d'une habituelle pâleur cadavérique, s'empourpra violemment.

-Jeune homme !

Draco sursauta et baissa les yeux vers une petite femme replète qui le dardait d'un regard suspicieux.

-Votre femme vous appelle des cabines.

Il haussa un sourcil aristocratique et reprit doucement ses esprits.

-Ce n'est pas ma femme, lança-t-il en s'éloignant, c'est mon aide ménagère !

Il sourit en entendant la femme s'étouffer et tousser comme une vieille charbonnière et il continua d'avancer à grandes enjambées vers les cabines tandis que se formait sur son visage son habituel masque impassible et hautain.

De derrière les rideaux dépassait le visage d'Hermione, ses cheveux débordants de tous côtés. Elle avait gardé son teint rosé, mais elle le dardait à présent d'un regard dont le détachement était trop forcé pour paraître vrai. Draco s'appuya contre l'entrée de la cabine, la forçant à relever son visage vers lui pour parler. Mais elle garda les yeux baissés.

-Tu m'as appelé Grangie ?

-Je… Hum… J'aurais besoin d'aide… Entre, murmura-t-elle dans un toussotement.

Dans sa poitrine, Draco sentit son cœur battre la chamade, mais il entra néanmoins dans l'espace exigu. Elle lui tournait le dos mais Draco pouvait apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir qui leur faisait face.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se ferme, souffla-t-elle brusquement en lui tendant un corset qu'il avait choisi.

Draco lui jeta un regard apitoyé, et elle préféra baisser les yeux. Il lui prit délicatement le vêtement des mains et le posa sur le tabouret où elle avait laissé le reste.

-Bon, on sort de là, c'est nul ici… marmonna-t-il en sortant de la cabine précipitamment.

Hermione resta plantée devant le miroir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle soupira une dernière fois et entreprit de retirer l'ensemble de dentelle noire arachnéenne. Tout était étrange aujourd'hui… Draco était étrange, ce magasin était étrange, elle était étrange… Elle se sentait fatiguée… Lasse. Le comportement du blond lui échappait… Tantôt il faisait preuve de compassion, même si elle était habilement dissimulée, et tantôt il la traitait avec dédain et orgueil. Et elle… Pourquoi elle ne réagissait plus à rien ? D'habitude, elle ne supportait pas cette lueur de pitié dans les regards qu'on lui portait, et encore moins quand elle venait des yeux gris ternes de Malfoy. Elle y répondait avec hargne et violence, crachant des répliques envenimées à quiconque osait lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un battement de paupière apitoyé. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose en elle avait baissé les bras… Elle enfila son t-shirt et sortit avec sa veste, laissant les essayages dans la cabine. Malfoy attendait, appuyé à l'entrée de la pièce et quand elle passa devant lui, le visage caché derrière la masse de ses cheveux, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la retourna.

-Hey Granger, tu prends rien ?

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Des larmes avaient commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux, et elle se réprimanda intérieurement d'être aussi stupidement sensible.

-Je préférerais qu'on sorte Malfoy…dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-T'es vraiment une pleurnicharde quand tu veux, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec unes affection maladroite.

Elle releva vers lui des yeux humides et écarquillés, surprise du geste presque amical du blond ; blond qui haussa les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin pour la pousser vers la sortie en riant doucement.

-Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite, fit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Elle se retourna vers la rue et le vent lui souffla son haleine gelée au visage. Machinalement, elle enfouit son nez dans la longue écharpe en laine rouge et or enroulée autour de son cou à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Draco sortit presque immédiatement et lui jeta un regard sarcastique en resserrant sa cape de première qualité au ton vert bouteille.

-Je remarque, Granger, que bien des années après notre sortie de Pouddlard, nous restons religieusement attachés aux couleurs de nos maisons…

-Je parie que tes sous vêtements sont verts, serpent, dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

-Et les tiens sont à présents rouge et or, persiffleuse, murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains tendues où trônait un paquet carré rose pâle, marqué de l'enseigne Tissard et Brodette en un fuchsia de mauvais gout. Délicatement, elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte pour y trouver plusieurs ensembles aux couleurs des Gryffons. Draco sentit son estomac lui descendre dans le fond des reins quand elle releva vers lui un regard éberlué au-dessus d'un immense sourire réjouis.

-Allez, prends-le, j'ai une crampe, grinça-t-il en lui fourrant le paquet dans les mains.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, un air d'hautaine aristocratie plaqué sur son visage, et Hermione, plantée devant la porte du magasin, souriait ironiquement. Elle le rejoignit en trottinant, et enserra son bras en riant.

-Malfoy, espèce d'idiot !

Le garçon, faussement vexé, haussa le nez et tourna sa tête vers la gauche, d'où elle ne pouvait voir le sourire heureux que sa remarque avait fait apparaître. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur son bras l'électrisait, et son corps était parcouru d'un long frisson brûlant en cette froide journée d'hiver. Hermione, loin d'être consciente du trouble qu'elle créait, tourna la tête vers les boutiques, observant nonchalamment les articles proposés, le peu de clients présents dans les magasins, plusieurs bâtiments fermés à cause d'une faillite, cette boutique, remise à jour par une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde… Hermione pila net et lâcha le bras de Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés. Le garçon s'arrêta, surpris, et tourna la tête vers ce que le doigt ganté de Granger lui désignait.

-Lyra, murmura la jeune fille.

_C'est qui cette horrible trouble fête ?_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Blablas de l'auteur :** Bon, je l'avais promis pour le douze, et pour une fois, je tiens mes promesses :) Si si! Je vous jure, il est 22H45, et j'suis dans les temps ! Bref, le voilà, ce chapitre, avec mon suspens à deux balles :D... Ouais, y en a qui ont trouvé, et d'autres (trop géniaux!) qui étaient là "COMMENT???Mais c'est QUI cette gonzesse???"... Et franchement, les deux m'ont scandaleusement fait plaisir :)... Bref, voilà, bonne lecture! Et Elae, ne me tue pas, il fallait être connectée :) V'làààà soyez gentils les p'tits, il est un peu fadasse ce chapitre! Ah! Oui! Merci à tous, je vous ai fait attendre, et ça m'a complètement boostée de voir que vous étiez toujours là :) Merci beaucoup!!!!_

**_Réponse aux reviews qui sont pas anonymes, mais que c'est pas des inscrits :_**

_MeDiNo Hey! Contente que ça t'plaise ;) V'là, maintenant tu peux suivre :)... Merci encore!!!_

_Chtite Reveuse Toi, t'as osé dire que j'étais sadiquen tu vas souffrir :D Mais t'inquiète, j'ai un maître qui m'enseigne tout, elle s'appelle **Elae** , je ne risque pas de changer... Bref, bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review!!!_

_Goodbook's Sympa, merci :) Et la continuation est plutôt en bonne marche! Bonne lecture à toi aussi!_

**_Encore merci à tous et bonne lectuuuuuure!_**

* * *

Draco ouvrit la bouche afin d'interroger Hermione, mais la brune avait déjà commencé à courir vers ce magasin en poussant des cris de joie et en agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il la vit se jeter sur une vitrine et tambouriner comme une folle furieuse pour apparemment attirer l'attention de la jeune femme blonde qui s'y tenait. Il soupira de frustration, regrettant malgré lui la rupture du rapprochement qu'il avait eu avec la rouge et or, et s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes, les sourcils froncés en un angle dangereux.

Il vit Hermione se retourner vers lui sous un signe de doigt de son amie, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le visage de la jeune femme était resplendissant de bonne humeur et de joie, et ses joues s'étaient creusées de fossettes juvéniles qu'il n'avait plus vues sur son visage depuis un temps qui lui semblait infini. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui tira le bras vers l'autre jeune fille qui souriait aimablement, nappée dans son abondante chevelure blonde.

-Draco, je te présente Lyra, une de mes anciennes collègues ! Et Lyra, tu as devant toi mon patron !

Il frissonna à l'entente de son prénom et sourit imperceptiblement. La dénommée Lyra éclata de rire en tendant une minuscule main blanche au jeune homme, qu'il serra avec gaieté. Hermione, sous l'impulsion de sa bonne humeur, serra les deux blonds dans ses bras, en gloussant de plaisir.

-Eh bien, Hermy, je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais autant, la nargua Lyra.

La brune eut pour toute réponse un bout de langue tendu boudeusement, sous le regard attendri de son amie. Draco était étonné de voir à quel point elle la couvait du regard. La femme avait une carrure fine, et un corps tout en fragilité, nappée dans ses longs cheveux couleur vieil or, mais il émanait d'elle cette sorte d'aura maternelle des matrones italiennes, cet amour chaud et brut des plaines du sud. Et il comprit qu'il était de trop.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse, j'ai des courses à finir ! dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Oh ! Les courses ! Je viens, j'arrive, je… paniqua Hermione.

-Non, l'interrompit-il. Je m'en occupe seul. Amusez-vous bien !

Il s'éloigna silencieusement sous le regard perplexe de la brune, et suspicieux de la blonde.

-Je vais prévenir mon patron que je fais une pause et j'arrive !

Hermione vit Lyra s'engouffrer dans le petit magasin d'occasion et la chaleur qui lui picotait le ventre depuis plusieurs minutes la relança furieusement. Décidément, cette journée allait peut-être mieux finir qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

-Et donc, tu vis là ?

-Oui, je vis dans le toit, mais la chambre est magnifique… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau !

-Et il n'aurait pas une place pour moi, ton Apollon ?

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent de rire au-dessus de leurs chocolats chauds. Elles s'étaient réfugiées au chaudron baveur et Tom, le patron, les avait accueillies avec un sourire qui reflétait toute la joie que sa langue, sectionnée pendant la guerre, ne pouvait pas exprimer. Il leur avait servit des chocolats chauds dans des bols -qu'elles auraient pu utiliser comme casques tant ils étaient grands- et avait copieusement arrosé le tout de crème chantilly. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient conversé avec lui un instant, utilisant des gestes et gravant dans l'air des lettres, puis il était retourné derrière son bar astiquer des verres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à le trouver si… Si…

-Si canonnissime ? ironisa Lyra.

Hermione releva des yeux surpris vers elle et avala pensivement une cuillerée de crème. Oui, Malfoy la troublait… Comment se faisait-il que toutes les filles, ou du moins, la plus grande partie, passent à côté de ses énormes défauts ? Comment pouvaient-elles toutes être aveuglées par sa beauté ?

-Franchement, Hermy, moi, à ta place… J'aurais déjà sauté sur ce petit cul scandaleux !

Hermione avala sa gorgée de travers et toussa violemment.

-Hein ?!

-Mais enfin, soupira Lyra en levant les yeux au ciel, ne me dit pas que tu es restée aussi prude que quand tu es partie ! Ton-pa-tron-est-une-bom-be, articula-t-elle lentement.

-Bla bla blaaa, et après ? Il y a autre chose derrière les petites fesses de mon blondinet de boss ! Comme son horrible égo surdimensionné, ou encore son orgueil insupportable, ou sa manie de se trimballer à moitié nu ou encore…

-QUOI ? A moitié nu ? Tu l'as déjà vu à moitié nu ?

Hermione rougit instantanément et enfouit son nez trop précipitamment dans son bol, le recouvrant de crème chantilly.

-Tu l'as déjà vu _tout_ nu ? continua Lyra.

-NON ! réagit instantanément Hermione. T'es folle ! Jamais !

-Mais alors explique-moi comment tu as pu te retrouver avec ce mec canon devant les yeux, seulement recouvert d'un slip ? Hermione, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, fit la blonde en éclatant de rire. Encore un peu, et tu finis dans le même lit que lui !

La brune sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, rougissant de plus belle. Lyra sentit son rire se coincer dans sa bouche.

-Hermione… Tu as couché avec lui ?

-NON ! Mais enfin ! Pas du tout !

-Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée ?

-Arrête Lyra tu… Je…bafouilla-t-elle sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

-Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec ton patron !

-Mais non mais je te jure que je…

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée de Malfoy dans le bar, un air impassible au visage. Il balaya la salle du regard et quand il repéra les deux jeunes femmes, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées.

-Bonjour les filles, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Lyra lui répondit joyeusement avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et Hermione marmonna un bonjour, les joues rouges et le visage baissé.

-Tiens, tu as de la crème sur le nez, Hermione, remarqua le blond.

Il lui releva le menton avec délicatesse et prit du bout du doigt le petit nuage de chantilly qui recouvrait ses narines pour le porter à sa bouche, sous les regards narquois que Lyra jetait à Hermione, à présent rouge pivoine.

-Tu…Tu as finis les courses…Malfoy ? balbutia-t-elle.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent quand elle l'appela par son nom, mais il préféra ignorer et enchaîna :

-Oui, j'ai payé un garçon pour me les garder dehors. Il avait l'air affamé.

Et nonchalamment, il se pencha vers Hermione, dont la couleur de peau se passait de commentaire, pour plonger le bout de son doigt dans la crème afin de le porter à sa bouche pour le suçoter distraitement.

-Tu es toute rouge Granger, tu es sûre que ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

-La ferme Malfoy, grogna-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Lyra croisa ses mains pour appuyer son menton dessus et lança un regard scrutateur au garçon. Elle avait toujours su deviner ce genre de chose, et le comportement de ce jeune homme était étrange. Elle le sentait fébrile, heureux, et à la fois complètement antipathique. Mais elle était certaine de deux choses : premièrement, il était indéniablement en train de tomber amoureux d'Hermione, et deuxièmement, l'accepter allait être extrêmement difficile pour son amie autant que pour lui.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant le blond se chamailler avec la brune.

-Si je te dis que ça n'était pas pour te charrier !

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, et tu vois bien, je ne te crois pas !

Le blond leva des yeux exaspérés au ciel et donna une petite claque sur le haut du crâne de la brune.

-Tu m'exaspères Granger, à être aussi susceptible !

Lyra sourit et se leva. Elle avait largement dépassé la durée habituelle de ses pauses. Après avoir promis à Hermione de garder contact, elle les salua tous les deux et sortit du chaudron baveur.

Hermione soupira tristement, les yeux baissés sur son chocolat chaud où la crème était éventrée malfoyennement. Draco lui jeta un regard en coin, étonné qu'elle perde toute sa verve et toute sa joie quand cette Lyra n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

-En voilà une qui ne te fera pas de coups fourrés, murmura-t-il en regardant pensivement le plafond.

-Non, dit-elle sur le même ton, un sourire triste au visage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement mais ils détournèrent aussi vite les yeux qu'ils les avaient entrelacés, gênés. Après on long silence, Draco fit signe à Hermione qu'il l'attendait dehors pendant qu'elle finissait son chocolat chaud et il se leva rapidement. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, remarquant distraitement à quel point il paraissait grand dans cette pièce étriquée.

Draco poussa la porte en même temps qu'un énorme soupir. Diantre ! Rester coincé dans ce silence, rien de pire ! Il épousseta machinalement les épaules de sa cape quand il remarqua la jeune femme blonde en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle le détaillait d'un regard calculateur et froid qui n'avait plus rien de chaleureux.

-Hé toi ! lança-t-elle. Approche.

Magnétisé par l'autorité de cette femme, il obéit directement et avança vers elle. Une fois à un mètre, elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter et elle fit le reste du chemin pour se poster sous son nez, une moue de réflexion sur le visage. Elle l'examina encore quelques secondes et finit par parler.

-Je sais reconnaître ces choses là tu sais… Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera mais si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que tu souffriras…

Elle planta une dernière fois ses yeux bleus et froids dans les orbes gris de Draco et partit avec un hochement de tête.

Il resta plusieurs minutes debout sur le pavé, perturbé par ces paroles. La menace de mort lui glissait dessus -après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois-, mais il n'avait pas compris le sens réel de ses paroles. Qu'avait-elle reconnu qui lui était passé sous le nez ? Cette petite femme blonde parlait de lui comme une autre personne, et ses phrases sibyllines l'énervaient au plus haut point. Coléreux, il se tourna vers le Chaudron Baveur et commença à taper du pieds sur le pavé en attendant Hermione.

_Mais de quoi elle me parle celle-là ?_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Blablas de l'auteur:** Baaaam, un autre chapitre! Okay, y a un suspens débile à la fin, mais bref, je poste à la bourre, il se pourrait que je n'ai pas le temps de poster dans les jours qui viennent donc je préfère déjà vous mettre le petit bout que j'ai bossé aujourd'hui :) Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais je le ferai au prochain chapitre!!!! Mais merci énormément à tous, j'ai reçu des compliments que je n'aurais jamais cru possibles, ça m'a énormément touchée :) Je dédicace ce chapitre à Elae qui s'installe et qui n'a pas internet, pour me faire pardonner :) Bonne lecture!!! Encore mercii!!!!_

* * *

Elle avait cuisiné toute l'après-midi, elle avait lu minutieusement et appliqué de la même façon toutes les étapes de cet énorme livre de cuisine, surveillé le feu, régulé chaque gramme de chaque ingrédient, minutant à la seconde près les temps de cuisson, mais le résultat final n'avait rien de commun avec l'image dans le livre. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. L'atmosphère de la cuisine était lourde et opaque, bleutée des effluves d'ingrédients trop cuits ou brûlés, ce qui la fit pousser un long soupir de lassitude. Tout l'après-midi, elle avait essayé… Décidément, cuisiner n'était pas une affaire de lecture… Dans son désarroi, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme blond qui l'observait, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il s'approcha sans bruit de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin d'évacuer cette ambiance lourde. C'est en sentant l'air frais sur ses épaules qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

-Oh, tu es là.

Plus une constatation qu'une question. Sans le montrer, il était frappé de son ton las, et passif. Il l'avait connue plus combative, et il s'étonnait chaque jours de voir à quel point elle avait faibli, allant même jusqu'à regretter leurs joutes verbales d'hantant. Avant… Avant, elle aurait réessayé mille fois jusqu'à réussir enfin, elle se serait battue avec véhémence contre les casseroles, à la recherche de cet aura d'excellence dont elle adorait s'envelopper. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait changé. Il s'approcha et sans un mot fit disparaître les ingrédients carbonisés d'un coup de baguette, puis il se tourna vers elle.

-Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle détourna son visage vers la fenêtre, la bouche serrée dans une moue contrariée, montrant sans parler qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Granger, répéta-t-il en s'approchant, accouche, ça m'énerve...

Elle releva ses yeux bruns vers lui, le défiant d'oser exiger une réponse. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle, plongeant son regard d'acier dans le sien dans un affrontement silencieux. Ce fut elle qui baissa la première les yeux avec un rire amer.

-S'il y avait un problème, tu me le dirais ?

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel il la sentit hésiter, mais elle lui répondit sèchement :

-Non.

Sa réponse avait fusée, nette, concise mais surtout franche, dans l'ambiance opaque de la pièce, et le garçon l'avait prise de plein fouet sans ciller. Il se redressa lentement et se mit aux fourneaux en silence, vexé malgré lui.

-Si tu es frustrée de ne pas réussir à cuisiner, je te prierais de ne pas le reporter sur moi, dit-il s'un ton qu'il n'avait pas voulu aussi sec.

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la cuisine. Il l'entendit grimper les escaliers furieusement, frappant les marches avec ses pieds pour évacuer sa colère, ce qui lui arracha un sourire ironique.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait toujours mis Hermione hors d'elle c'était de ne pas réussir. L'échec était son cauchemar, sa hantise, sa bête noire. Elle avait toujours étudié avec ferveur, parfois même avec une sorte de fièvre effrayante, et tout lui était toujours venu avec facilité. Elle n'avait jamais échoué. Jamais avant le début de sa lente descente en enfer. Depuis sa relation avec Ron, sa vie avait été un long et lent enchainement de petites ratures, puis de fautes conséquentes, et enfin, de bourdes totales. Et petit à petit, elle s'était transformée en une boule de frustration, de colère étouffée et d'actes manqués, son esprit, sa force d'avancer partant peu à peu en lambeaux pour laisser place à une plaie béante, un trou de solitude et de douleur.

Cet incident, qui aurait pu être une chose infime pour quelqu'un d'autre, l'avait rendue furieuse. Avec un feulement de rage, elle entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte violemment, et, attrapant tous les bibelots à sa portée, elle les jeta contre cette même porte en maudissant la terre entière. Après plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, elle sentit cette petite boule qu'elle connaissait bien lui remonter dans la gorge, et ses cris de rages se transformèrent en sanglots blessés tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur ses genoux, le visage enfouit rageusement dans ses mains. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Elle qui avait cru avoir trop pleuré, elle qui avait pensé s'être vidée de toutes ses tristesses, elle pleurait, lamentablement recroquevillée sur un parquet qui n'était pas le sien mais celui d'une famille dont elle était l'opposition personnifiée. Maudit sois-tu, Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Draco tourna une dernière fois sa cuillère en bois dans la large casserole de cuivre et huma le délicieux fumet qui s'en dégageait avec satisfaction. Mais son sourire, qui lui était devenu habituel, disparut bien vite. Et il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : cette dispute avec Granger de l'avait pas autant amusé qu'avant. L'apaisante satisfaction qu'il ressentait habituellement après leurs disputes ne lui comprimait pas les entrailles. Au contraire, il se sentait même… Non, certainement pas ! Comment aurait-il pu se sentir coupable ? Lui ? Ja-mais ! Granger était juste trop susceptible, trop impulsive, et dangereusement colérique. Oui, juste une petite lionne mécontente…

Les pensées du jeune blond furent interrompues par un bruit sec derrière lui. Vivement, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut un énorme hibou Grand Duc qui le fixait de ses yeux orangés, tout en continuant de frapper de son bec contre les carreaux. Draco se précipita sur lui et, ouvrant le battant d'un geste brusque, il arracha le parchemin roulé à la patte de l'oiseau. Contrariée, la bête lui pinça le doigt, et s'envola de furieux battements d'ailes.

Fébrile, il déroula le papier mais fut incapable de lire cette écriture familièrement penchée tant ses mains tremblaient. Il poussa un cri de rage et de frustration de ne pouvoir lire cet important message qui provenait certainement de sa mère. Tout son avenir était couché sur ce papier. Il lui fallait le lire.

Draco trébucha en se précipitant dans les escaliers, complètement paniqué. Dans sa tête, une seule chose tournait en boucle : le visage d'Hermione, ses yeux au reflet intelligent. Elle, elle pourrait le lui lire. Sa dispute d'il y a quelques minutes volait déjà à plusieurs miles au dessus de lui, et il tenait le parchemin tendu devant lui, comme s'il avait été fait d'une lumière aveuglante.

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la petite porte de la chambre d'Hermione, et frappa dessus à grands coups sourds. Il frappa pendant quelques secondes à peine, mais cela lui parut durer une éternité. Quand elle ouvrit enfin, il ne fit même pas attention à ses joues sillonnées de larmes, et à ses yeux meurtris, il lui tendit le papier avec un regard désarmant de franche supplication. Sans un mot, elle le tira dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et lui prit le parchemin des mains.

Hermione se laissa choir sur son lit, tandis que cette grande bringue de Malfoy restait debout en plein milieu de la chambre, droit comme un « i », les yeux dans le vague. Elle essuya ses larmes lentement et se concentra sur le message. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le lire, et elle le tendit à Malfoy en baissant les yeux. Bien fait pour lui, elle avait envie qu'il ressente une infime parcelle de sa douleur. Elle ferma très fort les yeux, attendant sa réaction face à ce geste muet, et pria pour qu'il ne pique pas une grosse colère.

-Her… Hermione… S'i… S'il te plaît.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise et laissa tomber le feuillet à terre. Non, jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour il la supplierait. Elle le vit s'abaisser et lui retendre le papier, posément, attendant son jugement. Ses mains blanches de pianiste tremblaient tellement qu'elle lui prit le papier avec difficulté. Quand elle releva son visage vers lui, elle ne reconnut pas le Malfoy qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait toujours cette stature aristocratique, mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, et il émanait de lui une aura qui n'avait plus rien de celle qu'il dégageait à Pouddlard : de la détresse, et une sorte de peur sous-jacente, rampante, malsaine.

Pour échapper à son regard, elle baissa les yeux vers le petit papier et entreprit de le déchiffrer. Elle sentit Malfoy se laisser tomber sur le lit, encore tremblant, et soupirer lourdement. Elle le vit même du coin de l'œil sécher discrètement ses larmes. Si l'occasion avait été autre, elle se serait moquée ouvertement. Mais les Gryffondor se devaient d'aider ceux qui étaient dans la faiblesse.

Draco, quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus de stress. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait avec une lenteur exagérée, juste pour profiter de son pouvoir. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente insupportable, elle leva les yeux du papier pour les tourner vers lui.

-Malfoy, c'est …

_Merlin…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Blablas de l'auteur :**_

_Hey! Voilà, un autre petit chapitre écrit à l'arrache, comme d'hab, où nos deux p'tits sorciers papotent et repapotent... Une fin que vous allez aimer, j'espère :)... Ce chapitre m'a ouvert les yeux, par contre, je ne serai jamais journaliste :D Enfin, vous verres pourquoi ... Encore merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux :)... (Allez lire "Bas les masques!", dans mes favoris... Une perle!)._

_**Réponses aux reviews "anonymes":**_

_**Miss Suzuki ** Siiiii, j'ai le droit de couper comme ça, je peuuuux :D Deux choses me le premettent : un, je suis l'auteur, et deux, je suis sadique...et occasionellement à la bourre ... Ta review est étonnante, elle m'a filé une pêche d'enfer :) D'ailleurs, j'étais mortifiée de ne pas poster tout de suite après! Mais si tu veux lire une cool histoire avec Draco et Hermione, et que ça n'a pas l'air de démarrer fort entre eux, file sur "Bas les masques!" dans mes favoris :) Allez, encore bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise :D J'espère que t'as tenu! Bisous bisous!_

_**Smiley5501 ** BAM! Siii je peux, pour les mêmes raison que celles de Miss Suzuki :) Je peux nianianiaaaa ... Tu m'a demandé des histoires PostPouddlard intéressantes... Mhmmmm... Eh ben fais un petit tour dans mes favoris, j'pense qu'il y en a des biens :) Mais de là à savoir si elles sont PostPouddlard, je ne saurais pas te le dire comme ça! J'espère que tu trouveras, bonne chance à toi! Allez, bonne lecture, amuse-toi bien!_

_**Chocolune ** Ton "hiii" m'a fait pensé aux miens quand je suis un peu tarée :D J'espère que c'était un cri d'impatiente :) Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments géniaux, j'en ai été vraiment émue t'sais :°) Allez, bonne lecture, la suite est là!_

_**Popote ** Popote, ma p'tite Popote... Je te fais chier, je sais, je suis sadique, je sais :) Mais j't'aime bien quand même ! Au plaisir d'encore une fois se rater sur msn (marre à la fin :D)... Bonne lectuer, ma p'tite Popote qui habite pas loin (Te tape pas trop le cul par terre, cette fois :D)_

_**Sarah ** Ca, c'est du compliment :) J'ai l'impression de m'entendre! T'as exactement compris le but de ma p'tite fiction de rien du tout! Je voulais rester réaliste, garder le côté horrible de Draco et coincé d'Hermione, et de les mélanger pour voir le résultat. J'avais aussi envie de passer ce côté "Feux de l'amour" pornographique, comme tu le dis si bien... Déjà parce que je suis trop maladroite pour décrire quelque chose de crédible, ensuite parce que je ne cherche pas à faire du X... Bref, voilà :) Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer, et que je ne te décevrai pas :) Bonne lecture!_

_**Goodbooks'sky ** Eeeet oui, c'est fini, mais regarde, ça reprend :) Impatiente récompensée, tu peux enfin lire la suite :D Allez, bonne lecture, pitié que ça te plaise encore :)_

_**MeDiNo ** Je suis une vieille truie dégueulasse et sadique, je sais, je sais :)... Me râle pas trop dessus, la voilà la suite :) Bonne lecture, bonne lecture _

_**NiniWeasley ** Hiiiiiii, merci toi :D Trop gentil, j'te jure, c'est fou! Z'êtes trop gentils vous y a pas moyen!_

_**Entschuldigunug ** MERCI:D Rhaaa, les reviews sont la plus belle invention du monde entier :) Question pour Ron et Harry, on sent la réponse dans ce chapitre, et question pour Draco, réponse aussi qui se pointe dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant! Bonne lecture!!!_

_**Alex ** La voilà la suite, la voilà :) Toi, ça a l'air de te plaire! Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture, tu m'as l'air impatiente _

_**Elae ** ... Encore une review qui se passe de commentaires, cancre de fanfiction :) Allez, j'te dédicasse mon chapitre, encore une fois, vu que t'as pas internet! Une façon de préserver ma vie ..._

_**Voilààààààà! J'pense que c'est tout! Bonne lectuuuuure! Et encore mille fois MERCI!!**_

_

* * *

_

_Elle leva les yeux du papier pour les tourner vers lui._

_-Malfoy, c'est… _

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement du lit et frappa d'un grand coup de poing le mur jaune en criant, faisant sursauter Hermione.

-Dépêche-toi, femme ! Arrête de me faire attendre !

-Hé ! C'est toi qui voulais que je lise ! Je suis juste sous…le…

Ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge quand il la transperça de son regard acier.

-Vite, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle fut tentée de le provoquer encore une demi seconde, mais son ton, si dur, l'en avait complètement dissuadée. Elle avala sa salive et se prépara à lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

-Malfoy, ce papier est un mot de ta mère et…

-Merci Granger, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, cracha-t-il, excédé.

-Donc, soupira-t-elle les yeux au ciel, tu sais certainement de quoi ça parle !

-Oh, Granger, ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi ! Espèce de petite idiote, parle !

Au bord de l'énervement, elle se plia néanmoins à ses exigences, certaine d'ainsi faire honneur à son ancienne maison, celle des Gryffons.

-Ta mère est à Brighton, le dernier endroit où on a aperçu ta cousine -Draco se dit qu'en effet, elle avait disparu depuis un moment-, elle loge chez une parente lointaine. Apparemment, l'ordre de recul du mariage a été lancé de là…

Sa bouche se plia dans une moue de réflexion suspicieuse, tandis que Draco lui arrachait la feuille des mains.

-C'est tout ? cria-t-il, déçu.

Hermione ignora sa question et sortir de la chambre à pas vifs pour se précipiter dans les escaliers, laissant Malfoy dans sa chambre, seul à relire ce parchemin encore et encore. Quand elle réapparu, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle brandissait un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ? l'interrogea Draco avec une moue pédante.

-Je l'ai piqué en face, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Maintenant, chut, je lis.

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et finit par s'asseoir à côté de la brune afin de lire par-dessus son épaule. En première page figurait une photo du Chemin de Traverse qui avait triste allure, avec ses vitrines barrées de planches. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire le titre de l'article que déjà elle avait tourné la feuille fiévreusement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il se désintéressa du journal pour la regarder discrètement. Penchée sur le papier, elle avait froncé les sourcils et sa bouche s'avançait dans une moue sérieuse, tandis que ses doigts parcouraient les lignes à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Elle avait des airs de petite Miss Holmes ébouriffée, coincée sous sa crinière. Draco rit intérieurement et reporta son attention sur le journal, où le doigt de la demoiselle d'était attardé sur un article minuscule, dans la marge.

_« L'enchanteuse désenchantée_

_Après plusieurs mois de silence radio, Hermione Granger a été aperçue dans le Chemin de Traverse au bras du jeune Lord Malfoy. Si l'on s'en fie à leurs sourires niais, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait encore une fois perverti une autre âme. Depuis quelques temps, elle vivait de façon très précaire dans les quartiers chauds de la ville. Son manque d'argent l'aurait-il poussée vers le riche héritier ? Affaire à suivre en page 56. »_

Hermione se crispa et elle tourna vivement la page. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la gênait le plus : ce monceau de mensonges, ou le fait que Malfoy l'ait lu. Elle fit donc mine de rien et continua sa recherche, en rageant intérieurement.

-Ce journal devient vraiment une merde, murmura Draco d'un ton neutre.

Hermione sourit sans le regarder. Il avait pris un ton assez neutre pour ne pas paraître protecteur, peut-être aussi pour dissiper un éventuel malentendu quant à l'attrait qu'elle aurait pour sa fortune. Etrange Malfoy, comment fonctionnes-tu ?

Ils lurent en silence encore quelques minutes quand elle tomba enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Coincé entre les échos de la Bourse et les petites annonces se trouvait une photo de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie descendant les marches du ministère. Il agitait les bras pour disperser les médias, et l'image crépitait de flash. Draco se pencha pour mieux lire les minuscules lettres.

_« Trois pas en avant, deux pas en arrière_

_Chers lecteurs, rappelez-vous de la 346__ème__ édition de cette année._

_A cette époque, l'Elite (1), menée par le Survivant, traquait sans relâche les derniers souffles du Mage Noir qui rongeaient nos fondations. Ce jour là, le plus important Gang de Londres, les Black'snakes, avaient enfin été appréhendés. Ces mois de poursuite ne furent pas vains : après avoir infiltré leurs rangs, les aurors de l'Elite avaient investi le QG des serpents pour une arrestation de masse spectaculaire. Il y eut plusieurs morts, la plupart étant des rejetons d'anciens Mangemorts. Les autres furent transférés d'urgence à Azkaban._

_Néanmoins, il restait des zones d'ombre dans cette histoire. Certaines personnes, accusées de complicité, avaient été innocentées durant l'énorme procès qui avait suivi les faits. Comment de vulgaires pots-de-vin auraient pu libérer deux noms tels que Malfoy et Avery ? La jeune Alicia Malfoy, au regard aussi fou que sa génitrice, était alors sortie de la Cour Suprême le sourire aux lèvres, suivie de près par Tom Greyback, le fils du Loup, dont l'attitude pédante avait tout pour choquer. Derrière eux, d'autres jeunes personnes, rentrées coupables et sorties innocentes, dardaient la foule de journalistes de regards hautains._

_Depuis lors, ces jeunes gens ont disparu du monde pour retourner à des activités discrètes et loin, en apparence, du monde des ténèbres. Le jeune Tom est aujourd'hui un homme marié, et père de trois enfants aux canines proéminentes qui partagent le nom de Greyback avec celui de Patil. Ciryl Ruppert, autre innocent, tient une épicerie proche de Gringotts, et vient de se fiancer. A première vue, ils se sont tours rangés dans une vie calme et reposante. Pour plus d'informations, consultez la page 107. »_

Draco fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Ces feuilles de chou devenaient vraiment un ramassis de ragots ridicules. Depuis que Rita Skeeter en avait pris la direction, même le journal dont Luna avait hérité, le Chicaneur (merci Pop'), traitait de choses plus objectives que la Gazette des Sorciers. Néanmoins, Hermione tourna farouchement les pages pour enfin se trouver à la 107ème, face aux visages des jeunes gens innocentés. Alicia était parmi eux, les bras croisés dans un mouvement effronté. Avide, elle se replongea dans la lecture, tandis que Draco observait attentivement les nuages qui s'enroulaient derrière la fenêtre.

-J'ai trouvé.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec lenteur, redoutant qu'elle parle à nouveau. A quoi d'autre qu'une mauvaise nouvelle pouvait-il s'attendre ? Il vit celle qu'il avait toujours détestée prendre sa respiration et son cœur se serra d'anxiété.

-Ils parlent de l'avenir des jeunes mages innocentés. Et de ton mariage potentiel.

Intérieurement, il la remercia d'avoir remplacé 'futur' par 'potentiel'.

-En gros, ils parlent beaucoup pour ne rien dire. L'essentiel est que l'Elite est tombée sur un réseau de mages noirs, et que ta cousine en faisait partie. Le ministère a ordonné qu'on repousse l'échéance du mariage pour vérifier cette source. Après ce que ta mère et toi avez fait pendant la guerre, ils n'osent plus entacher votre nom.

Elle avait débité son petit monologue d'une façon neutre, alors qu'en elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les informations fusaient dans son cerveau, et elle les classait avec minutie et partialité. Premièrement, Harry était impliqué dans cette affaire, ainsi que Ron et Ginny, tous deux membres de l'Elite. Secundo, Alicia était suspectée d'acte de magie noire, ce qui avait fait reculer le mariage. Et dernier point, Narcissa était quelque part au sud de l'Angleterre à glaner des informations sans laisser une seule adresse où la joindre en cas de problèmes. Elle serra la mâchoire tandis que Malfoy arpentait la salle fiévreusement.

-J'ai un plan Granger ! Un plan génial ! brailla-t-il avec une lueur folle dans ses orbes grises. Ils recherchent Alicia ! Je suis certain qu'elle est impliquée dans cette affaire et…

-C'EST CA ! s'exclama la jeune femme, un doigt pointé sur le garçon, qui s'était figé en sursautant.

Elle bondit littéralement sur ses pieds avec un sourire de conspiratrice tandis que Malfoy tentait de se redonner une contenance.

-Je vois que mon plan ne t'intéresse pas le moins du monde, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Je savais que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part ! C'était elle ! J'en étais sûre en la voyant pour la première fois !

Elle exultait, les poings serrés devant son énorme sourire triomphant, tandis que le jeune garçon levait les yeux au ciel. Toujours à s'attirer la vedette…

-Sûre de quoi, Grangie, soupira-t-il.

Elle fit volte face et le darda d'un regard enflammé.

-Sûre d'avoir déjà vue cette fameuse Alicia Malfoy ! susurra-t-elle en lui tapotant le torse du doigt. Certaine ! Aucunes erreurs possibles ! C'était bien elle !

-Sois plus claire, fit Draco, piqué de curiosité.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit.

-Durant la Guerre, l'ordre du Phénix poursuivait les mages noirs, tu le sais…

-Merci Granger, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! Tu vois le dieu grec, blond, jeune et fringuant qui vous a rejoins ? C'était moi, au cas où tu ne t'en étais jamais rendue compte…grinça-t-il, ironique.

-Un Dieu Grec ? Excuse-moi, j'aurais remarqué s'il y en avait eu un ! railla la jeune femme sous les regards furibonds du blond.

-Je pense que tu es loin de savoir ce qu'est la véritable beauté.

-Tellement petit, Malfoy. Tellement toi.

Elle avait utilisé un ton sec et dur, comme dans leurs échanges habituel, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage de Draco. La petite Granger l'avait toujours étonné par son répondant et son masque de suffisance qu'elle ne chaussait que pour lui.

Mais elle avait beau afficher un mépris hautain, il l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Oui, elle le savait, elle était laide, pitoyablement banale aux côtés des jeunes femmes de son âge. Alors pourquoi le lui rappeler avec tant de mépris dans les yeux ? Elle se rappela la fois où il lui avait dit cette simple phrase… _Moi je te trouve très belle…_ Draco Malfoy, quand te dévoileras-tu vraiment… ?

-Granger, tu rêves ? On parlait d'un truc sérieux là ! Pour te recentrer, ca commence par Alicia, et ça finit par accouche, et vite !

Crétin de Malfoy… Elle donna un coup sec de ses mains sur ses genoux et recommença à lui raconter.

-Donc ! Tu le sais pour y avoir participé, chacun était centré sur une affaire. Je m'occupais, avec Neville Londubat, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood et Anna Abott, d'une affaire de traite d'hybrides. Les mangemorts s'étaient lancés dans la vente de croisement d'humains avec des créatures telles que les centaures, les loups-garous, et les vélanes (2). Ils croisaient les gênes de victimes capturées au hasard et accéléraient leurs développements à l'aide de sorts interdits dans les années 1280… Je pense qu'elles furent même interdites par le ministre de l'époque, un certain Montélius…

-Abrège Granger, souffla Draco, les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et reprit sa litanie.

-Donc, ils faisaient des croisements génétiques… Evidemment, ils étaient censés servir aux troupes de Voldemort -Draco frissonna-, mais on nous avait confié la mission d'empêcher l'avancement de cette traite d'hybrides. On a enquêté pendant des mois, on a enfin trouvé une brèche dans leur système, et on a envahi leur QG un soir de réunion. La bataille n'a pas duré longtemps, ils ont été trop pris au dépourvu pour pouvoir réagir… Enfin, ce soir-là, il n'y eut qu'une seule victime de notre côté -Draco remarqua à quel point elle taisait la perte d'Anna alors que sa voix tremblait-. Malheureusement, plusieurs alliés du Mage noir ont réussi à s'échapper… Je me rappellerai toujours ce regard bleu électrique, murmura-t-elle. J'ai poursuivi les fuyards, j'ai même réussi à en intercepter deux ou trois, mais l'un deux avançait avec une hargne effrayante… Une sorte de rage de vivre. On en est même venues au corps à corps… Ce regard atrocement haineux me vrillait, et quand j'ai arraché le masque, j'ai été étonnée de me retrouver face à une femme. Elle… C'est là que j'ai rencontré Alicia pour la première fois.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, assommé par sa révélation.

-On avait… Granger… On avait toutes les preuves pour l'enfermer à Azkaban…

-Oh Malfoy, soupira-t-elle, mi-émue, mi-énervée. On n'avait aucune preuve tangible… Juste un visage aperçu brièvement, aucun nom en soi… Elle aurait pu se défendre d'avoir agit sous le sortilège de l'imperium… Tout aurait pu arriver.

Draco était hors de lui. Si cette petite dinde et ses amis inutiles avaient travaillé sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais eu à endurer son devoir de jeune fiancé, il aurait pu vivre plus libre, moins malheureux. Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses différentes ! Et elle, elle, avec ses petites manies horripilantes, sa façon irritables de froncer son petit nez rond quand elle lui parlait, les aires de grande dame qu'elle se donnait du haut de son petit mètre soixante, elle, avec son visage rond aux traits baignés d'une innocence insupportable, avec ses cheveux frisottant comme une auréole mal peignée autour d'elle, avec ses yeux noisettes piqués d'ambre qui le sondaient sans gêne, avec ses mains nerveuses, ses épaules crispées, ses seins, trop petits pour être désirables, sa bouche, trop ronde, trop rose, et tellement…attirante.

Draco se pencha vers elle brusquement pour poser sa bouche sur ce petit bouton de rose que formaient les lèvres de cette peste de Granger, juste pour goûter, pour savoir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de capter la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux bruns qu'il avait déjà quitté la chambre.

* * *

(1) : L'Elite est une organisation que j'ai complètement inventée, vraiment, rien à voir avec le bouquin :)… En gros, ce sont juste les meilleurs aurors qui se sont regroupés sous le commandement d'Harry Potter, et qui s'emploient à « détruire » les derniers fidèles de Lord Voldemort.

(2) : Là, je pense que j'invente rien… C'est la moitié du sang de Fleur Delacour… Donc voilà :)

**Hiiii, pressée de voir vos réactions les cocos **


	22. Chapter 22

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

Yaaaah, un nouveau chapiiiitre, j'pouvais plus atteeendre :D Ouais, j'écris un peu anarchiquement, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment de plan défini dans le détail, j'ai juste un canevas de départ qui ets trèèèèès large :D Alors je vous dis pas, j'ai tapé ce chapitre plus vite que mon ombre... Bon, j'aurais peyt-être du le relire, recorriger certaines choses, mais nan, trop pressée de vous le poster :) Allez, bonne lecture les lecteurs, merci encore!!!!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

G**oodbooks'sky **Rhalala, oui, trèèèès intéressant Assumera-t-il, telle est la juste question :D A toi de voir, mais je n'en attendrais pas trop de la part de Malfoy à ta place Bonne lecture!

**Miss Suzuki** MOUHAHAHAHA xD Mais derien, évidemment que je vais te répondre! Les reviews, c'est un rayon de soleil dans mes journées, j'te jure :) Quand j'ai un coup de blues, j'les relis come une vieille geek coincée chez elle :D Scandaleuse, je sais! Bref, j'ai bien noté tes p'tites remarques, j'assimile, j'assimile, pour que ça soit encore mieux, toujours mieux, encore, ENCOOOORE :D Bon... J'espère juste que cette fois tu n'auras pas envie d'en finir, parce qu'on est pas au bout du stress là Mon sadisme est à son apogée... Dis! Par contre! Faut bosser hein! Faut pas te biler, elle arrive la suite, mais faut pas rater ses contrôles comme ça hein :) Moi j'm'inquiète pour mes lecteurs! Allons dans le chantage : si tu rates trop tes interros, tes parents te priveront d'ordinateur... Donc de la suite... Alors mauvaise idée :D Allez, encore mille fois merci, tes reviews sont folles :D Bnne lectuuuure!

**Popote **J'ose, et je recommencerai :D La voilà la suite, ma p'tite Pop' qu'est malade comme une...comme une fille malade... Bref! Donc la voilà ta suite :D J'espère que t'as rien dit à ta mère, j'ai eu les boules l'espace d'un instant ...

**ALLEZ!! Encore merci, bande de lecteurs géniaux!! J'vous remercie du fond du coeur, bonne lecture, et soyez fous :D Encore un mot pour Popte et Elae, des vieux d'la vieille de mes histoires! Pour la première dingue : botte le cul à ce service technique merde :D Pour la deuxième dingue : bouillon de poulet et cookies devant la télé... Demain tu seras guérie :)**

* * *

Hermione avait fini sa phrase, elle l'avait vu froncer les yeux et il avait fondu sur elle pour brusquement lui prendre les lèvres et disparaître. Il avait quitté son champ de vision avant même que les connections nerveuses se soient faites. C'est seulement quand elle entendit la porte claquer qu'elle réagit en sursautant. Elle écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes, et légèrement gonflées sous l'assaut. En y passant sa langue, elle gouta le parfum dont Malfoy s'aspergeait, une eau de Cologne coûteuse aux effluves musqués.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il l'avait embrassée. Draco Malfoy avait embrassé Hermione Granger. Rien de doux, rien de tendre, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec neutralité, brusquerie, et avec ce petit zeste de rudesse sauvage propre au personnage. Mais le fait était là : qu'il soit rude ou non, c'était un baiser. Et non seulement il n'était pas le premier, mais en plus de ça, Malfoy avait encore une fois déguerpi. Hermione sentit la rage grimper en elle. _Non, cette fois, Malfoy, tu ne te défileras pas !_

Hors d'elle, elle sortit de sa chambre comme un boulet de canon et descendit les escaliers qui menaient en accès direct au rez-de-chaussée. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait voir la fumée sortir par ses narines. Elle sauta les cinq dernières marches et pénétra dans la cuisine, scrutant avec fureur l'espace à la recherche d'une tête blonde sur laquelle cracher son humeur. Malheureusement, la pièce en était vide. Elle marcha donc d'un pas lourd de sens jusqu'au salon et ouvrit la porte avec violence, ce qui fit sauter sur ses pieds un grand garçon aux cheveux platine, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard.

-MALFOY ! rugit-elle, tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière le canapé, par sécurité.

-Granger, je suis… Tu devrais te calmer et…

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme se jeta sur le divan et l'enjamba sans plus de cérémonie, tandis que le blond fuyait d'une course désordonnée vers la salle à manger.

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle sauta du dossier du canapé et se précipita à la suite de Malfoy, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés dans une moue furieuse. Non, cette fois-ci, il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire !

Dans la salle à manger, il avait déjà ouvert une fenêtre, évaluant la distance qui séparait la pièce à balcons du sol recouvert de petits graviers acérés. Il jeta un regard qui aurait pu la faire rire dans une autre situation tant on y lisait la frayeur.

-DRACO MALFOY, DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE DE LA !

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, et tenta de lui agripper la manche alors qu'il se dressait sur l'appuie de fenêtre pour sauter au-dessus d'elle. Il atterrit sur la table de marbre avec l'agilité de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch qu'il était, et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté, à l'abri des griffes de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, calme-toi !

-ME CALMER ?! Tu rêves Malfoy ! J'en ai marre que tu fasses tout selon tes règles ! Marre t'entends ?! Maintenant tu vas venir ici et répondre à mes questions !

Le garçon lui fit une petite moue contrite et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle fit mine d'enjamber elle aussi la table, mais il se glissa lui-même en dessous. Elle poussa alors un feulement de rage en se retrouvant du côté du serpent alors que celui-ci était encore en face d'elle, à son ancienne place.

-Tu me DOIS des explications, serpent !

Le garçon gémit de frayeur et recommença à secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu, il avait agit malgré lui !

Mais elle l'entendait d'une autre oreille. Complètement hors d'elle, elle lança des sorts de lévitation aux verres de cristal qui trônaient sur la longue table de réception et les lui lança au visage. Draco les évita de son mieux à l'aide de sorts de protection, mais dû s'abriter sous la table pour les quelques derniers verres.

-Arrête ça ! Tu sais combien ça coute, jura-t-il en sortant son visage de sa protection de marbre.

Mais il dû bien vite replonger en-dessous pour éviter un énorme vase de Chine de la dynastie des Qin qui avait la taille de la tête d'un Graup en croissance.

-Explique-toi Malfoy, ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Tandis qu'elle s'énervait en lui lançant toutes sortes d'objets, le garçon en profita pour se faufiler vers la sortie en avançant à quatre pattes, à l'abri de la table. Malheureusement, elle l'aperçu et se jeta sur lui à mains nues, la rage au ventre. Il la repoussa du mieux qu'il pouvait, tentant de la maintenir sans pour autant la blesser. Mais les coups qu'elle lui portait faiblissaient à vue d'œil, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait. Bientôt, il pourrait s'éclipser sans craindre qu'elle le poursuive.

-Je…veux…savoir ! souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Draco sentit alors une peur incommensurable lui compresser douloureusement les poumons. Le regard qu'elle lui portait était plein de volonté, une volonté de savoir à tout pris. Alors, complètement paniqué, il la repoussa avec force et se leva, haletant. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et se figea quand elle vit qu'il portait sur elle un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Le genre de regard fuyant de quelqu'un pris en faute.

-Faudra d'abord…m'attraper…Grangie…haleta-t-il.

Certes, il avait été puéril. Oui, on aurait même pu aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait carrément été ridicule. Mais ces deux options n'empêchèrent pas Draco de faire volte-face et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ces deux options n'empêchèrent pas non plus Hermione d'attraper sa baguette et de lui lancer un « jambencoton » surpuissant de colère. Son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire carnassier quand elle vit le jeune homme tomber lourdement au sol avec un « ourgh » retentissant. Elle se leva et se précipita sur lui avant qu'il n'attrape sa propre baguette.

-Expelliarmus ! jubila-t-elle.

Malfoy vit sa baguette, et tous ses espoirs de fuite, s'éloigner de lui sous l'effet du sort de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui affichait un énorme rictus satisfait sous un regard pétillant.

-Granger, espèce de petite…

-Tututut, on se calme ! C'est MOI qui ai gagné, c'est MOI qui dicte la suite.

Elle s'assit sur son torse et bloqua ses bras au sol avec un sort informulé que Draco se jura de lui demander après tant il était puissant. Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à penser. Notamment ce petit sursaut dans son ventre, cette poussée d'adrénaline. Certainement due à la peur, aucun malentendu là-dessous, évidemment !

-Draco Malfoy, vous allez avouer vos crimes, gronda-t-elle en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

Draco se drapa dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et haussa le menton effrontément.

-Même pas sous la torture ! Tu ne tireras rien de moi sinon un silence pesant !

Il sourit avec suffisance devant cette jeune fille en rage qui poussa des feulements de rage mal contenue. Draco sentait, très profondément caché en lui, une joie lui brûler le cœur. Il avait devant lui la Lionne d'avant. Il avait retrouvé, l'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille contre laquelle il aimait de disputer. Il avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait haïr avec force. Hermione Granger, première du nom, était sur lui avec un regard colérique et une petite bouche pincée, le menaçant avec sa baguette. Et pour rien au monde, il ne lui aurait donné ce qu'elle voulait car, mis à part son honneur, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se retranche dans sa tour d'Ivoire après avoir obtenu son dû.

Hermione, quant à elle, était complètement perdue. La colère qu'elle ressentait lui traversait tout le corps comme une énorme décharge électrique, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait elle-même. Et cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'impression d'être cette personne sûre d'elle, aux émotions justes et fortes, et aux colères qui balayaient tout avec puissance. Elle affrontait le regard de Malfoy sans ciller. Elle le vrillait de toute sa puissance, et de toute son euphorie d'être là, de le dominer, d'y arriver enfin, après plusieurs années dans le noir. Elle s'abreuvait de l'amusement qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles acier, de la peur aussi. L'équilibre était enfin rétabli. Il n'y avait plus, en ce moment, d'ambigüité entre eux. Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient retrouvé cette relation de compétition, cette relation où ils se cherchaient mutuellement, où celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier serait le perdant. Complètement euphorique, elle se pencha vers lui et appuya sa baguette sur le bout de son nez en souriant malicieusement.

-Avoue, Malfoy, avoue tes crimes. Je veux tout savoir…

Le garçon, qui avait attendu patiemment, sous son regard carnassier, déglutit avec difficulté. Alors elle n'avait pas oublié… Et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'importance du geste. Du moins, qu'elle ne saisissait pas le trouble qu'il ressentait. Elle avait l'air de prendre ce baiser brusque comme une autre petite attaque, une autre façon de la repousser dans ses derniers retranchements et de la mettre hors d'elle, malfoyennement.

Draco se résigna et avala une grande goulée d'air afin de répondre. Quoi, il n'en savait encore rien. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui avait pris.

Malheureusement, les choses sont mal faites, et la loi de l'éternelle frustration taraudait ce jour là les deux jeunes gens. Car quand Draco ouvrit la bouche afin d'enfin parler, la porte d'entrée devant laquelle ils avaient atterri durant leur petit combat s'ouvrit largement, laissant filtrer une silhouette à contre jour. Ils relevèrent tous deux les yeux vers l'ombre, le premier rassuré, la deuxième sur ses gardes, quand une voix claire s'éleva dans le silence pesant.

-Eh bien, je vois que je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls sans que ça tourne mal…

_Maman… ?_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Blablas de l'auteur :** _

_Heyyyy les amis! J'vous ai fait attendre plus longtemps que prévu, il me semble! C'est que le travail commence à affluer... J'ai de moins en moins le temps, mais je n'abandonne pas! Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il va être un peu triste... Enfin, j'ai essayé... Je ne suis pas douée pour le mélodrame :D, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais... Bref... Et pas de phrase en fin de chapitre, pour une fois! J'avais pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance, déjà que j'ai eu du mal à l'édifier :D Donc voilà, va falloir vous en contenter :) Allez, merci encore mille fois à tous, bonne lecture, vous êtes géniaux!!!_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Miss Suzuki** : rouge de gêne Maiiiiis! T'es pas bien de balancer tous des compliments gentils comme ça ... J'poste le mardi, en parfait timing! Héééé ouais, j'ai retenu que tu n'avais accès à ton ordinateur que le mercredi et le week-end... Si ça c'est pas gentil, appelez moi Jean-Claude... En tous cas, tes reviews sont géniales, j'aime vraiment les lire... Ca me file un sourire crétin toute la semaine, j'ai envie de sauter partout... Complètement pathétique, je sais... Baaaah, pressée de lire tes reviews! En espérant que ça se passe bien à l'école! Bonne lecture :)_

_**Chocolune :** Un message qui a le mérite d'être clair :D I'm'fait penser à Lorely dans les Gilmore Girls... "Café café café"... Eh ben la voilà ta suite :D Bonne lectuuuure!_

_**Goodbooks'sky :** Baaaaah :D Mais évidemment que quelqu'un allait interrompre ces deux débiles! J'suis pas Miss Sadisme 2007 pour rien nan? Non, sérieusement, ça aurait été trop facile... Tu l'as bien remarqué, Draco n'est pas assez "mature" et beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour se rendre à l'évidence. Bref, on est pas sortis de l'auberge..._

_**MeDiNo :** J'ai eu du mal à lire ta review, Fanfiction massacre le langage sms :D Mais bref, j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais :) Eh bien, merci beaucoup!_

_**Popote :** Paix à son âme :D Allez sur son blog, **popotelacompote.blog.** Et REGALEZ-VOUS !_

_Haaaaa, il me reste une review, mais je l'ai changée de dossier, et j'le trouve pluuuus!! Beuheuheu!!! Merci à toi, digne inconnu(e?), j'espère que tu ne me maudiras pas, moi et mon incorrigible tête de linotte!! Merci Merci Merci!!! Bonne lectuuuuuure!!!_

_Calim_

_Ps: Mon résumé est bieeeeen heu:D Merci MissLoulou!_

**

* * *

**Narcissa posa devant Hermione une tasse de fine porcelaine d'où s'échappait les vapeurs mordorées du Darjeeling qu'elle avait fait infuser. Elle posa le même devant son fils et se retourna vers la cuisinière ancienne pour diminuer le feu sous la bouilloire. Elle avait gardé cette habitude de préparer le thé à la façon moldue, une manie qui lui avait valu, autrefois, des remarques acides de son époux. 

Dans son dos, les deux ennemis se lancèrent un regard qui n'avait plus rien de l'acidité de leur ancienne haine. Il était d'ailleurs tellement chargé de messages cachés, et dérangeant pour la plupart, qu'ils rougirent tous les deux en détournant les yeux.

En son fort intérieur, Hermione était troublée. Elle s'était sentie envahie d'un sentiment de victoire quand elle s'était emportée avec autant de hargne contre lui. Une impression factice de revenir en arrière, au temps où la vie était simple, au temps où Ron et Harry étaient encore ses amis, à l'époque révolue où Voldemort signifiait encore un mot abstrait, une menace planante sans vraiment en être une. Au temps où Malfoy et elle se détestaient. Point à la ligne. Elle palpa ses joues du bout des doigts. Rouges, certainement. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se mentir, aussi elle se rendit à l'évidence, non sans mal : elle avait été gênée d'être trouvée dans une position si équivoque, et qui, de plus, était le fruit d'un parfait hasard. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle s'était retrouvée assise à califourchon sur Malfoy devant sa mère, qu'elle estimait énormément.

Elle leva les yeux vers Narcissa qui s'affairait devant la gazinière d'une époque révolue et soupira. Décidément, les Malfoy étaient des gens compliqués. Et secrets. Trop secrets. Elle sentait que quelque chose préoccupait Narcissa, quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle évite le sujet depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Hermione coula un regard vers Malfoy, aussi discrète que possible. Lui aussi, il lui cachait des choses. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui arracher des aveux. A deux pauvres et minuscules doigts. Elle se laissait aller à ses pensées abracadabrantes, les sourcils froncés au-dessus d'yeux au regard absent, fixés sur le jeune homme.

Draco avait détourné le regard rapidement, et s'était presque immédiatement fustigé mentalement. Baisser les yeux ?! Comment avait-il pu baisser les yeux et paraître gêné devant elle ?! Il se morigénait depuis plusieurs minutes, fixant furieusement une vasque posée sur un plan de travail, quand il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Il tourna lentement la tête, et jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme. Elle le fixait intensément, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion, son menton appuyé sur son poing serré. Il plongea alors volontairement ses orbes gris dans les bruns de la demoiselle, et fut ravi de la voir sursauter et détourner son regard vers sa tasse de thé, non sans avoir lancé un ou deux éclairs de ses yeux marron.

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents et prit délicatement la porcelaine pour la porter à sa bouche avec délectation. Granger était si…puritaine parfois ! Mais son allégresse s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était posée sur lui quand sa mère s'assit en face d'eux avec un regard grave et soucieux. Il la vit passer ses doigts sur la lourde table de chêne avec anxiété. Petit geste nerveux qui présageait le pire.

-Mes enfants, dit-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter Hermione.

La brune essuya précipitamment les quelques gouttes qui étaient tombées sur son pull en laine informe et reposa sa tasse.

-Excuse-moi Hermione…fit la femme avec un sourire désolée. Je ne voulais pas parler si brusquement.

-Aucun problème ! C'est moi je suis un peu…-elle coulissa un regard vers Malfoy- tendue.

Narcissa poussa un petit rire nerveux et gratta distraitement une tache imaginaire. Draco, impatient, posa sa grande main de pianiste sur cette plus petite de sa mère. Leurs regards bleu et acier se croisèrent et elle cessa aussitôt s'avoir peur. Son fils lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprise sa force de caractère.

-Je suis allée à Brighton.

Hermione inspira violemment.

-J'y ai séjourné chez une amie de longue date.

Draco enlaça ses mains et cligna furieusement des yeux.

-J'ai glané les informations un peu partout.

Une mouche traversa la cuisine mais s'envola bien vite par la porte entrouverte. Ambiance trop lourde, dans le coin.

-C'est une ville magnifique et…

Elle ravala la fin de sa phrase sous les regards pesant des deux jeunes gens.

-Excusez-moi, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile.

Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione et il fut surpris d'y lire la détermination qu'il n'arrivait plus à fournir. Elle lui fit un signe de tête discret et sourit. Narcissa assista à cet échange avec étonnement. Son fils demandait-il l'approbation d'Hermione ? Elle sourit dans sa barbe. Décidément, elle avait bien fait de le laisser dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle sortit de ses pensées amusées quand elle sentit deux mains couvrir les siennes. Sur sa droite, la petite poigne brune d'Hermione lui enserrait doucement les doigts. Et sur sa gauche, la grande main blanche de son fils lui recouvrait complètement la sienne dans une étreinte ferme.

-Maman, tu peux tout nous dire.

Hermione jeta un regard en coin vers Malfoy. Nous ? Depuis quand ils parlaient d'eux comme d'une entité ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à sa remarque car Narcissa avait prit une inspiration soudaine. Elle allait enfin parler.

-Je suis donc partie à Brighton, assez précipitamment, je dois dire, commença-t-elle avec un rire mi-gêné mi-nerveux. J'y ai rejoins une amie très ancienne, et nous avons, à deux, commencé des recherches. Brighton était le dernier endroit où Alicia avait été aperçue. Et c'est de cette branche de la famille qu'a été lancé le recul du mariage. -Draco se redressa sur sa chaise, un sourire lui barrant le visage- Mais attention, reculer ne veut pas dire annuler. Je suis désolée mon chéri mais…nos recherches ne nous ont amenées qu'à une conclusion. Alicia va se faire oublier pendant un temps, pour revenir se faire passer l'anneau au doigt. Ils tiennent plus que tout à ce mariage pour étouffer dans l'œuf les soupçons qui pèsent sur leur branche du clan.

Draco baissa les yeux et se leva brusquement.

-Draco, mon chéri, excuse-moi je…

-Maman, comme si c'était de ta faute, souffla-t-il avec une douceur cynique.

Et il quitta la pièce en silence.

Hermione avait gardé ses yeux rivés à la porte qu'il avait fermée quand elle sentit la main de Narcissa faire pression sur la sienne.

-Hermione… S'il-te-plaît. Va le voir…

La jeune femme se leva, résignée, et sortit de la pièce. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour aider cette mère par procuration.

Narcissa, quant à elle, laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et pleura sans bruits. Où était sa force si elle ne savait même pas défendre son enfant ?

**x...oOo...x**

Quelques étages plus haut, Hermione avançait à pas feutrés en direction de la chambre de son ennemi. Dans sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse s'était logée confortablement, et comptait apparemment rester là. Encore deux mètres. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et hésita. Après tout, Malfoy n'avait certainement pas envie de voir du monde. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il se trouvait à la place de la princesse mariée malgré elle, et que ça ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal d'y rester encore un peu. Oui, après tout, il n'avait besoin de personne, comme il se plaisait à le répéter. Elle tourna les talons, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Mais elle dut bien vite renoncer à sa petite fuite. Car de la chambre du serpent s'échappait des bruits sourds. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit du verre se fracasser contre la porte de bois sombre, et s'approcha en silence. Avec milles précautions, elle appuya son oreille contre le battant et retint son souffle.

A l'intérieur, Draco était hors de lui. Il reprochait au monde entier sa condition. Lui, un Malfoy, l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles sorcières, lui, il allait devoir se marier contre sa volonté. Une méthode trop archaïque pour être correcte. Il frappa le mur de ses poings jusqu'à y faire perler le sang. Alors, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, des larmes de fureur aux coins des yeux. Il se releva bien vite pour envoyer valser contre la porte le vase qui trônait sur sa cheminée. Une poterie inutile et hideuse frappée des armoiries des Malfoy. Comme il les haïssait, en cet instant. Il balaya furieusement le manteau de la cheminée, faisaint tomber au sol toutes ces babioles aux couleurs qu'il ne supportait plus. Quand il eut finit, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, essoufflé, haineux, et désespérément seul. Il ferma les yeux avec force, fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort. Il les garda fermés quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers la gauche quand il sentit un poids sur son côté droit. Sa mère avait certainement dû le rejoindre afin de parler plus sérieusement. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas encore. Il la sentit prendre ses mains dans les siennes, avec milles précautions.

-Malfoy, tu n'es qu'une petite fouine colérique.

Bien qu'il fût surpris de la savoir là, il garda les yeux fermés et la tête obstinément tournée. Elle avait prononcé cette phrase doucement, peut-être avec affection. Mais certainement avec pitié.

-Pas de pitié Grangie, pas de ça entre nous.

Elle enlaça ses grands doigts de pianiste aux siens, et sourit.

-Tu parles beaucoup de nous, ces derniers temps.

Il tiqua, mais garda un air impassible. Décidément, rien n'échappait à cette diablesse. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne le reprenne pas, qu'elle le laisse faire, qu'elle le laisse croire qu'elle était derrière lui pour accuser le choc du retour de sa mère.

-Tu saignes, constata-t-elle simplement.

Il daigna ouvrir les yeux et dégagea sa main de son étreinte pour l'inspecter de plus près. La peau qui recouvrait ses métacarpes était fendue tout le long de fine griffures d'où le sang sortait encore abondamment. Il ferma le poing et le desserra, recommençant cet exercice plusieurs fois.

-J'ai mal.

-Espèce de crétin, lâcha-t-elle en lui reprenant la main pour la poser sur ses genoux, sortant sa baguette avec un air concentré.

-Granger, pas d'entourloupes hein ? grinça-t-il en se crispant.

Elle lui jeta, pour toute réponse, un regard exaspéré en jeta un sort informulé sur la main qui faisait pâle figure. Draco crispa ses doigts, enserrant malgré lui la cuisse de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut finit, il se dégagea rapidement et se coucha dos à elle en bougonnant un remerciement.

-Ca t'arrache la gorge, pas vrai ? remarqua-t-elle amèrement.

Il hésita un long moment avant de répondre, mais il finit par souffler un « oui » froid et dur. Elle se leva et il ferma les yeux quand il entendit la porte se fermer avec douceur. Il comprima ses yeux dans ses mains et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Il cracha la rage qui dormait au fond de lui depuis trop longtemps, recroquevillé dans la position fœtale dans la douceur de son lit. Il cria à s'en exploser les poumons, encore et encore.

**x...oOo...x**

Hermione attendait, de l'autre côté de la porte, assise à même le sol. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre elle, et gardait son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Ses joues étaient sillonnées de larmes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Secouée de sanglots douloureux, elle était déchirée par les cris qui s'échappaient de la chambre, la transperçant comme mille poignards acérés. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces la paume de ses mains contre ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'atteigne. Elle aurait aimé être insensible. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Elle aurait préféré ne pas prendre ce « oui » tant à cœur. Elle aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

Saluuuuuut les gens! Bam, un autre chapitre! Okay, j'ai eu du mal, avec celui d'avant... J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances, on n'y apprend pas grand chose, il faut un peu lire engtre les lignes... Bref, armez-vous de psychologie à deux balles, Draco et un cas... Brrrr... Ah, oui, il est nullement court :D Désolée! Allez, bonne lectuuuuuure!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Miss Suzuki :** Baaaah... Toi, je lis tes reviews avant de m'endormir :D Nan, j'dec' hein... Brrrref! En fait, pour répondre à ta question, Malfoy lui dit oui parce que, effectivement, ça lui arrache la gorge de la remercier... Et j'peux te dire que ça frustre autant ce p'tit blond que Hermione... Elle pensait que ça "avançait" point de vue de leurs conflits, et lui, il est torturé, il comprend plus rien à sa vie... Bref, c'est le bout! Rhaaaalala, qui ne me dira pas qu'on adore les torturer... Franchement... Merci Madame Rowling! Bref, revenons à nos moutons! Merci, encore merci, et toujours merci, d'être là, et de poster des reviews d'enfer... :)

**Chocolune :** Toi, pas un mto de trop :) C'est clair, c'est net, c'est précis! Une petit Gilmore en herbe! Vraiment :) Encore merci, vraiment! Et bonne lecture!

**Goodbooks'sky :** Okay, toi t'as tout compris :D Z'avez compris les deux nigauds! Z'allez faire comme elle dit, Sophie! Z'allez vous dire une fois pour toute ce que vous ressentez et #hypogriffe dans la tronche# Okay, ça va, j'ai rien dit, j'me tais, j'vous laisse vous compliquer la vie... On est perdu, Sophie, ils sont nuls :)

**MeDiNo :** Yeah! J'arrive toujours pas à lire :D En fait, ce sont les "é" qui foirent... Beuuuh... J'ai cru comprendre que ça te plaisait toujours, alors bam, j'te souhait une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça continue sur ce chemin là! Merci encore!

**Popote :** Oh, toi, tu sais tout, c'est d'là triche... Et tu m'fous la pression, avec tes 100000 mots... Fais une MAJ et on en reparle okay:P

Allez, bisous, bande de lecteurs géniaux :)

**Calim**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Machinalement, ses yeux tentèrent de percer la pénombre qui l'entourait. Elle tâtonna d'une main paniquée sur sa table de nuit, à la recherche de sa baguette. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle la brandit devant elle en soufflant un « lumos » terrorisé. La lumière bleue dessinait sur les murs des ombres informes et monstrueuses, mais la pièce était vide de toute autre présence humaine. Lasse, elle se passa la main sur le front et laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, la baguette toujours fermement coincée dans son poing. Encore ce stupide cauchemar. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tenta de se le remémorer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi clair que cette nuit.

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux, assise dans une grande pièce vide. Une porte lui faisait face, mais il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres aux murs. Elle se leva et arpenta l'espace pour se retrouver devant le battant blanc. Elle se retrouvait toujours devant lui. Elle le savait, cette fois serait comme les autres. Elle n'essaya même pas d'actionner la poignée, elle la savait fermée. Lentement, elle se tourna et avança vers le mur opposé._

_-Mon amour._

_Ses épaules se crispèrent, et lentement, elle fit volte face. La porte s'était entrouverte sur l'ombre de Ron, du moins ce qu'elle en distinguait, à contre jour. Il s'approchait toujours plus, les mains tendues vers elle dans un geste conciliant._

_-Mon amour, viens._

Hermione ferma ses yeux et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au bout. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ces moments. Car, invariablement, elle se retrouvait cette fameuse après-midi. Son univers tournait, les coups pleuvaient. Et lui… Il riait. Il avait toujours rit… Elle serra ses genoux contre son corps et cessa de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle soir forte. Elle l'avait toujours été.

**x...oOo...x**

Le lendemain, elle se leva comme un automate. Le reste de la nuit avait été vide de rêves. Elle fit son lit machinalement et s'habilla de ses habituelles frasques sans formes. Il était encore tôt, aussi elle descendit silencieusement vers la cuisine, respectueuse envers ce silence monacal, si particulier à la demeure. Dans la cuisine, elle frissonna. Le carrelage n'était pas chaleureux, et la pièce était plongée dans une ambiance froide de matin d'hiver. Elle jeta un regard aux grandes verrières qui donnaient sur la terrasse et sourit. Le soleil, niché entre des nuages filandreux, se levait à peine.

Hermione mit la main à la pâte, et entama la préparation du petit déjeuner. Narcissa se levait toujours extrêmement tôt. Elle mit la table pour deux et lança d'un coup de baguette la préparation des œufs au bacon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle s'affairait. Rien de tel que le travail pour se vider l'esprit. La pièce se réchauffait peu à peu, tandis qu'elle cuisinait en silence, quand elle sentit un courant d'air froid dans sa nuque. Crispée, elle se tourna vers les portes-fenêtres.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne lui répondait plus, depuis ce fameux jour. Il disparaissait le soir, et revenait le matin, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues de plus en plus creuses. Il entrait furtivement, toujours par la porte de la cuisine, et montait dans sa chambre, pour n'en ressortir que la nuit tombée.

Au début, elle l'avait suivi de loin, l'épiant à travers la petite lucarne de sa chambre, suivant du regard sa silhouette informe jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Parfois, elle attendait jusqu'au matin de le voir revenir, pour percer son secret. Alors, elle se ruait en bas, et le saluait d'une façon qu'elle espérait désinvolte. La première fois, interloqué, il lui avait machinalement retourné son salut. La première fois… Ensuite, il ne lui avait plus répondu.

Il était debout, face à elle, immobile dans l'ouverture de la porte-fenêtre. Mais il ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux gris étaient posés sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Hermione y vit une ouverture et sourit avec maladresse.

-Il est très tôt. Tu as faim ?

Il posa alors les yeux sur elle, et elle frissonna. Aucune expression, sinon la froideur, ne transparaissait dans ce regard.

-Je… J'ai préparé des œufs, et j'ai fait du jus ! Si tu veux du café je peux te…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Hermione se laissa choir sur la chaise la plus proche et soupira. Elle entendit Narcissa saluer son fils, en haut des escaliers, et celui-ci lui rendre son salut.

Hermione se massa lentement les temps, les sourcils froncés d'exaspération. Il lui reprochait apparemment quelque chose, s'il s'obstinait à ne plus lui parler. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ladite chose. Cet idiot était un vrai casse-tête ambulant, et elle commençait à renoncer à le comprendre un jour.

-Hermione, tu te sens mal ?

La brune releva les yeux vivement pour croiser le regard bleu délavé de Narcissa Malfoy, appuyée au chambranle de la porte.

-Tout va bien, dit-elle avec un sourire bancal.

La maîtresse de maison se dirigea vers son assiette en silence, non sans jeter des regards éloquents à Hermione. Il en fallait plus pour berner Narcissa, et elles en étaient toutes les deux bien conscientes. Elle s'assit et posa ses mains aux doigts fins sur les couverts d'argent, tandis qu'Hermione prenait place en face d'elle, faisant léviter les œufs jusque dans leurs assiettes.

-Il ne t'a toujours pas reparlé ?

La brune laissa retomber lourdement le déjeuner d'un geste de baguette.

-Oh, excusez-moi, dit-elle en se précipitant sur Narcissa dont la robe de velours vert était mouchetée de tache jaune.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla la femme en faisant disparaître d'un coup de main les éclaboussures. Je peux régler ça avec un petit coup de pouce magique.

Narcissa fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et entama avec minutie de découper en carrés égaux le blanc de son œuf. Le silence se fit, légèrement oppressant, tandis qu'elles mangeaient en silence. Au bout de dix minutes, l'aînée avala son jus de fruit rapidement, et appuya son menton sur ses mains enlacées, dévisageant Hermione.

-Je déduis de ta réaction violente qu'il ne t'a toujours pas reparlé. Et que tu pensais que je ne le savais pas.

La brune posa sa fourchette posément, sans pour autant lever les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que cela te fait ressentir ? Tu peux me parlez, Hermione. Je suis…

-Non. Il ne me parle plus.

Narcissa sourit. Enfin, une réponse.

-Tu aimerais qu'il te parle à nouveau ? dit-elle doucement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Je ne pense pas. Ca dépend de sa réaction.

-C'est vrai que si c'est pour vous crier dessus, moi aussi, je préfèrerais que vous ne vous parliez plus jamais ! gloussa la dame Malfoy.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire avec plus de peine que prévu. Oui, si c'était pour lui parler comme il l'avait fait, elle préférait qu'il lui passe devant sans un mot tous les matins. Narcissa prit son verre en main, mais le reposa rapidement. Elle l'avait vidé quelques minutes plus tôt. La brune remarqua ce geste de nervosité avec dépit. Elle aimait beaucoup cette femme, et la voir dans un état d'inquiétude constant, la coincer malgré elle dans son conflit avec Malfoy, tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle releva les yeux et remarqua que cette femme étonnante la fixait avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu es une jeune femme intelligente, Hermione, aussi, je m'étonne que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Ladite Hermione posa ses couverts sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Se rendre compte de quoi ?

-Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de perspicace, je préfère que tu le découvres par toi-même. Je te connais assez pour savoir que la connaissance est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux.

Narcissa se leva et débarrassa sa place d'un coup de baguette. Elle fit un dernier sourire et laissa derrière elle une Hermione plus que troublée par cette phrase sibylline. Le silence se fit pesant dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras croisés. Elle resta ainsi prostrée une bonne demi-heure, puis se leva brusquement. Elle avait senti sa présence, derrière elle.

-Oh, je… Je… Tu as faim ? bégaya-t-elle, confuse devant ce jeune homme au regard d'acier.

-Non, merci, dit-il platement en s'approchant d'elle pour lui tendre une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et sortit de la pièce un peu trop précipitamment pour être courtois. Elle sentit sa frustration bouillonner en elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « Je pue Malfoy ? » pas la porte de la cuisine. Il montait l'escalier, aussi elle ne put pas voir le sourire cynique qu'il afficha. Il tourna le coin en haut des escaliers et se laissa choir sur le mur. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, mais resta assis à même le sol, ce sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Comme il aimait la faire enrager.

**x...oOo...x**

Hermione marchait à grandes enjambées furieuses dans le Chemin de Traverse, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Elle était hors d'elle, mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien. Cette colère était une vieille amie qu'elle avait perdue de vue depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait avancé à la rage, et depuis peu, elle avait eu l'impression de partir à la dérive. Trop plongée dans ses pensées rageuses, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme devant elle, et le bouscula violemment.

-Non mais vous ne…commença-t-elle avec humeur.

Mais ses paroles s'évanouirent dans l'air quand elle croisa les yeux bruns du garçon, deux yeux rieurs d'une couleur tellement pure qu'elle se perdit dedans. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, un visage malicieux où ses prunelles brillaient comme deux soleils marron et fendu d'une bouche pulpeuse étirée en un sourire franc. Il avait une stature de coureur de fond, longiligne et taillée en V, dotée d'une musculature nerveuse. Il lui tendit la main en souriant, et la garda plus longtemps que prévu une fois debout.

-Hermione, parvint-elle à murmurer, trop fascinée par la bouche pleine du garçon.

-Luc Sheppard. Enchanté Hermione.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et dégagea sa main avec une timidité évidente.

-Eh bien, au plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement.

Elle parvint bravement à hocher la tête, et s'enfuit presque en courant. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle sentit avec délice une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Ce n'est que par miracle qu'elle parvint jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où elle avait rendez-vous avec Lyra.

**x...oOo...x**

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ces nuits passées dehors étaient plus qu'épuisantes. Mais il les préférait aux longues nuits dans le manoir, en la sachant quelques étages plus haut. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre en sa présence. Il perdait ses moyens devant elle, elle le dérangeait, du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Hermione le torturait, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle l'énervait au plus haut point, mais il avait ce besoin dérangeant de la voir, de la savoir ici. Avant de plonger dans les limbes du sommeil, il eut une dernière pensée…

_Les serpentards et les gryffondors ne peuvent pas s'entendre. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

Heyyy! Bom, okay... Pas Hey... J'ai plein de retard, je m'en excuse platement... C'est la rentrée à l'Unif, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot... Donc voilà :) Alors j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Merci encore, vous êtes terrible!

**CES PERSONNAGES SONT LA CREATION DE J.K. ROWLING** (franchement, à quoi ça sert de mettre ça, on le sait quand même nan? Ah! Luc Sheppard est à moi, je le prête à qui veuy!)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**goodbooks'sky ** Merci! Yeah! Tu voulais de l'avoeux, tu vas en avoir :D Et Luc revient! Wouhou! En gros... Y a dans ce chapitre tout ce que tu voulais j'pense...

**Elana ** Okay... Ca y est, je rougis! Rhalala... C'est vraiment fou cette review! Que dire sinon merci? J'me le demande! Ah! Si! Ce chapitre est une page words plus longue :D Okay, c'est nul, je sais, ça va rhoooo :)...

**Chocolune ** Mais... Mais... Mais j'suis sûre que t'écris bien aussi :°)... Rhaaa... Merci, mille fois merci...

**Miss Suzuki ** NE ME HAIS PAAAAAS beuheuheu... J'ai essayén je te jure que j'ai assayé!! Mais j'avais trop de boulooooot beuheuheu!!! J'suis désolée, vraiment! J'espère que tu fis toujours partie des vivants! Lis vite, lis vite! Bonne chaaaaance!

**Popote ** Tu serais pas en train de me faire un vieux chantage affectif là? Gael VIVRA, je le SAIS! Et Luc... C'est une autre affaire... Tu verras ma grande, tu verras :)

**Elae ** ... J'me passe de commentaires...

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Etoiles qui n'échappèrent pas à une jeune femme blonde assise devant une énorme tasse de thé fumant.

-Hermione ! lança-t-elle. Ici !

La brune sursauta, et s'avança vers la petite table avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Okay, toi, tu as des choses à me dire ! murmura Lyra avec un regard suspicieux.

Hermione se contenta de poser des yeux étonnés sur elle, avant de se mettre à glousser comme une adolescente.

-Bon… Je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ! C'est un garçon ?

Hermione acquiesça lourdement.

-Quoi ? Je ne connais pas ton orientation sexuelle ! Personnellement, je préfère les filles ! Mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, et je suis on ne peut plus casée !

Hermione, les yeux ronds, voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, coupée par son exubérante amie.

-Donc, c'est un garçon… Je le connais ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et Lyra but une gorgée de son thé avec un de ses regards scrutateurs. Hermione la regarda fixement, le ventre comprimé par une légère appréhension.

-HERMIONE ! s'exclama la blonde. Tu t'es enfin tapé ton patron !

La dénommée avala de travers et se mit à tousser avec force.

-QUOI ? T'es folle ! Jamais ! Malfoy et moi ? Laisse-moi RIRE !

-Vu les regards et les attentions que vous échangez, je pensais que vous étiez déjà ensemble !

Hermione rougit violemment et se mit à secouer la tête tout aussi violemment.

-Non non non non ! Jamais ! Tu m'as bien regardée !?

Lyra posa ses mains à côté de sa tasse et sourit.

-Mais si tu souris comme ça, et à cause d'un garçon… Attends… Ne me dit pas que tu es retournée avec ton ex ?

Hermione frissonna de dégout en se remémorant la bouche de Ron sur la sienne, et secoua fiévreusement la tête.

-Non ! Lui non plus…

Lyra remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait rien commandé pour son amie, et adressa de grands signes au barman. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva devant une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud recouverte de crème chantilly.

-Tu as des soucis ? demanda abruptement Lyra.

-Tenterais-tu de m'amadouer avec de la chantilly ?

-On esquive rien, Hermy, dit la blonde en la pointant du doigt. Je veux tout savoir ! Et c'est quoi cette enveloppe que tu sers aussi fort dans ta main ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son poing, et y remarqua effectivement l'enveloppe que Malfoy lui avait glissée tout à l'heure. La colère lui prit le ventre, se mélangeant avec cette agréable sensation d'euphorie qu'elle ressentait depuis sa rencontre avec ce mystérieux Luc Sheppard.

Lyra lui prit l'enveloppe de ses mains, légèrement exaspérée du manque de réaction de son amie, et l'ouvrit à sa place, pour la lui refourrer entre les doigts.

-Lis ! ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione pencha ses yeux vers le papier, et lis avec application l'écriture ronde et doucement penchée.

_« Cher Monsieur Malfoy, _

_Je serais ravi de prendre en charge votre amie, afin de finir sa formation de médicomage. Les cours à domicile commenceront dès que vous le voudrez. Je vous ai communiqué mes tarifs dans nos premières missives. En espérant que mes cours sauront contenter l'exceptionnelle élève dont vous m'avez vanté les mérites. _

_Bien à vous. _

_ Luc Sheppard » _

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et releva deux yeux ébahis vers son amie, penchée par-dessus la table.

-Mais… fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler.

**°°°°°°°° **

Draco était réveillé depuis une petite heure à présent, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Allongé, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait obstinément le dais de son lit de ses orbes métallisées. Le silence était aussi pesant que la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, malgré la dureté de l'hiver à l'extérieur. Mais il ne la sentait pas. Il fixait le velours vert tendu au-dessus de lui, et rien d'autre ne lui importait.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il n'aurait su estimer, il entendit sa mère tambouriner à la porte. Il ferma les yeux, et attendit qu'elle entre.

-Draco ? murmura-t-elle, sa tête à la blondeur cadavérique glissée dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle inspecta la chambre de son regard perçant et estima qu'il faisait assez bien semblant de dormir que pour le laisser tranquille encore un instant.

-Quand tu te réveilleras pour de vrai, rejoins-moi dans la bibliothèque. J'ai à te parler.

Elle ferma la porte doucement, et il ouvrit ses yeux, embués de larme.

°°°°°°°°

-Ce Draco est plus compliqué qu'une fille !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Lyra poussa sans douceur la porte de son appartement et laissa passer Hermione devant elle.

-J'avoue que même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre… continua-t-elle en enlevant sa veste. Et tu dis que Malicia sait tout ?

-Narcissa, corrigea automatiquement Hermione. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle savait tout… Je pense qu'elle connaît son fils, et qu'elle sait comment il … fonctionne.

-C'est bien la seule, commenta Lyra en remplissant une énorme théière d'eau chaude. Mais il faut aussi souligner que vous êtes tous les deux extrêmement compliqués…

-Je sais que je suis compliquée, mais lui, il est encore pire ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche un coupable, quelqu'un sur qui il peut rejeter tous les torts. Comme s'il voulait que ce soit MA faute !

-Qui aime bien châtie bien !

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table de la cuisine.

-Si tu me ressors la théorie du syndrome de Stockholm, je te jure que je te lance un sortilège impardonnable sans remords !

Lyra se tourna et lui adressa un immense sourire mutin.

-Et tu commences quand les cours avec le beau brun de service ?

-Oh, commença Hermione, les joues roses. Je… Je dois demander à Malfoy… Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

-Quinze heures trente… Tu dois aller…

Lyra n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que son amie avait déjà quitté les lieux précipitamment en lui criant qu'elle était en retard. La blonde soupira et baissa les yeux vers la théière. L'arrivée de ce Luc allait rendre les choses plutôt compliquées entre son amie et son patron, se surprit-elle à penser.

°°°°°°°°

-Tu vas mal, fils, constata Narcissa avec simplicité.

Draco ne cilla pas. Le front appuyé contre le verre de la fenêtre, il regardait le parc recouvert de givre sans vraiment le voir. Derrière lui sa mère allumait un feu dans la petite cheminée dont la bibliothèque était munie.

-J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux et se retint avec difficulté de sortir de la pièce.

-Un hibou de la banque Gringotts.

Draco soupira lourdement.

-C'est une bonne idée de l'aider à continuer ses études… Et… Hum… Disons que cet argent sera déjà une…part en moins pour le mariage.

Elle avait parlé doucement, presque en soufflant, mais les épaules de son fils s'étaient crispées si violemment qu'elle avait eu l'impression de lui avoir hurlé dans les oreilles. Narcissa baissa les yeux vers le feu ouvert et soupira.

-Tourne-toi, mon chéri, quand je te parle, s'il te plait…

Résigné, il se tourna et plongea son regard glacial dans celui de sa mère. Elle sourit avec douceur et se laissa choir sur le sofa de la bibliothèque.

-Tu l'apprécies, souffla-t-elle après un long silence. Depuis longtemps, tu l'estimes et tu l'apprécies.

Il ne cilla pas, aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage, mais intérieurement, il avait la sensation -affreusement dérangeante- de recevoir une dizaine de poignards glacés dans ses entrailles.

-Je… Ce n'est pas… ça, croassa-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge doucement et se replongea dans l'admiration du paysage hivernal.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi réagis-tu comme si elle t'avait trahie ?

-Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Généralement, on se fiche de la trahison des gens qui ne nous importent pas. On s'y attend, on s'en méfie, ou on les ignore. Mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et leva les yeux vers son fils, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

-Draco, mon chéri… Tu devrais…

-Arrête maman ! Elle avait TOUT pour me sortir de là ! Elle est juste complètement incompétente ! Alicia était de ce groupe de mangemorts trafiquants d'hybrides ! Hermione le savait ! Elle l'avait vue ! Mais elle est juste beaucoup trop IDIOTE pour…

-DRACO TAIS-TOI.

Surpris, le fils Malfoy resta figé devant sa mère, qui avait crié assez fortement pour couvrir sa voix.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me parler sur ce ton encore une fois, jeune homme, fit-elle en agitant son index dans sa direction. Et je doute fortement que Hermione soit incompétente ! Et toi, toi ! Tu es aussi borné que … que TON PERE ! Draco Malfoy, tu vas rapidement arrêter de te mettre des œillères !

Le jeune homme se tassa sur lui-même et arbora une mine morose. Narcissa se laissa retomber sur le sofa et soupira.

-Ne remets pas la faute sur elle. Elle n'y est absolument pour rien. Au contraire, elle essaye encore de t'aider.

Draco soupira lourdement et se tourna dos à sa mère. Narcissa coulissa un regard vers lui et un sourire amusé étira ses fines lèvres.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu l'aimes ? souffla-t-elle en gloussant.

Son fils se tourna vers elle, horrifié, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, les nerfs au bord du gouffre. Il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule, la referma aussi violemment, et s'apprêta à monter jusqu'à sa chambre en claquant fort des pieds comme un adolescent immature, quand il percuta une petite forme. Furieux, il baissa les yeux vers la chose qui avait osé le toucher alors qu'il était plus énervé qu'un hippogriffe. Et son cœur manqua un battement quand il rencontra une paire de grands yeux marron. Hermione le dévisageait étrangement, son visage figé dans une moue abasourdie, et coloré d'un beau rouge pivoine.

-Ah, fut tout ce que Draco parvint à articuler.

°°°°°°°°

Hermione avait couru de toutes ses forces, et c'est la respiration haletante qu'elle déboula dans le grand hall du manoir. Elle était en retard, et elle ne supportait pas du tout ce genre de chose. Elle monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher Narcissa. Elle lui avait promis de marcher avec elle, aujourd'hui.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de bois sombre quand elle entendit un croassement rouillé s'échapper de la pièce. Elle se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Malfoy et appuya doucement son oreille contre le battant.

_-Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi réagis-tu comme si elle t'avait trahie ? _

_-Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait ! _

Hermione se redressa vivement. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, lui répétait souvent sa mère à elle. Mais cette fois-ci, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que ce petit prétentieux avait encore à lui reprocher. Généralement franche avec elle-même, Hermione avait cependant eu du mal à s'avouer inquiétée par le silence de son ennemi. Elle devait donc _savoir_. Avec précaution, elle reposa son oreille sur le panneau de bois.

_-Alicia était de ce groupe de mangemorts trafiquants d'hybrides ! Hermione le savait ! Elle l'avait vue ! Mais elle est juste beaucoup trop IDIOTE pour… _

Elle recula vivement et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Comment osait-il lui reprocher ça ? Elle discerna des éclats de voix, mais elle n'avait soudainement plus envie du tout d'écouter aux portes. Les larmes au coin des yeux, elle appuya malgré elle son front contre le bois. La tête lui tournait.

_-Ne remets pas la faute sur elle. Elle n'y est absolument pour rien. Au contraire, elle essaye encore de t'aider. _

Elle eut un sourire triste en entendant les paroles réconfortantes de Narcissa. Elle resta prostrée contre la porte, attendant la suite. Elle était avide de savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Après un lourd silence, elle entendit Narcissa reprendre la parole.

_-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _

Hermione se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle recula de quelques pas, et eut à peine de temps de comprendre que son cœur battait la chamade que déjà _il _sortait de la pièce apparemment furieux. Il se tourna vivement et elle n'eut ni le temps ni l'envie de l'éviter, aussi il se la prit de plein fouet. Il lui prit violemment les épaules, comme pour l'écarter de sa route, mais il se figea quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle y vit toute sa colère s'évaporer pour laisser place à une gêne immense -dont elle aurait rit dans des temps anciens.

-Ah, murmura-t-il.


	26. Chapter 26

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

Hey! Après avoir reçu de nombreuses menaces de mort, je vous publie la suite :D Qui est PLUS LONGUE, mais pas de beaucoup... Bref... J'pense que je deviens accro au style "mini passages", où on enchaîne les différentes séquences... J'suis désolée pour ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas... Dites le moi, hésitez pas Sinon, ben bonne lecture! Ah oui! **La suite va se faire longue à venir, j'vais devoir entrer en blocus moi** :D Voilà, c'est touuuut!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Agadou **:D Aaaaaaah, pardon! Trop petit, pardoooon :D Ca t'a vraiment mis(e?) en rogne apparemment ! J'en suis vraiment désolée ! En fait, j'essaye de publier quoi qu'il arrive, même si mes chapitres sont ridiculement minuscules, parce que j'ai pas envie de vous faire trop attendre... Donc voilà, encore désolée :) Et sinon, mille mercis pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait rire ! Ah oui ! Avec Popote, on parle de son histoire de sims, qui est vraiment pas mal, alors voilà, pub pour elle : popotelacompote.blog. !!!

**Audrey :** Bon, Audrey, faut savoir, j'ai un problème avec les compliments ... Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS comment on fait :D Je te dis mille fois merci, je suis extrêmement touchée, et toute rouge devant mon ordi, accessoirement, mais vraiment, j'ai été chamboulée par ta review... J'suis guimauveuse là nan:D Allez, merci encore, et bonne lecture!

**Marjo :** Il arrive, le clash, il arrive MOUHAHAHAHA:D Allez, merci encore, bonne lecture, merci merci merci!

-**4181315-** : MAIS OUI J'TE KIFFE :D Et tu n'as absolument pas perdu la main des "..." qui me font toujours marrer comme pas deux... J'me demande si y en a dans ce chapitre... Rha j'espèèèère :D Allez, t'as intérêt à poster une review... Sinon ça va chier...

**Goodbooks'sky :** Ca tu l'as dit, c'est loin d'être fini... Malfoy est un crétin, Luc est une bombe, Hermione est triiiiste :D Comment ça y a zéro originalité dans ma fic? T'cherches la fight? Bref, mille fois merci, merci, et merci... Ah, j'oubliais ! Merci :D Okay, feinte de merde :D

**Popote :** M'appelle pas mon petit, fille... Sinon tu vas payer... Et j'te ferais remarquer, à toi et aux autres lecteurs qui me menacent de mort pour la suite, que déjà je prends ça comme un compliment, et qu'ensuite, je perdrais de ma superbe sans mex cheveux, donc le scalp est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée :) Sinon, ben merci, espèce de dingue :D

**Elae :** Espèce de perverse irrécupérable... Tu veux que des poutous toi... Et sinon... Pour ce qui est des Luc... J'pense que c'est un complot mondial... Pas de bol ma vieille, tu es au centre :D

**Smiley5501 :** :D HAHAHAHA! Tu as hâte? Et moi dont :D Rhaaaa! Merci, encore merci :D Une review qui rebooste

Allez, bonne lecture bande de fous :D

* * *

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et sursauta. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Il sauta hors de son lit et s'habilla rapidement d'un vieux jeans et d'un pull en laine moldus. Jetant un regard rapide à son miroir, il se précipita hors de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il y arrive avant elle.

°°°°°°°°

Hermione passa nerveusement un peigne dans sa crinière afin de tenter de la retenir dans le lacet de cuir qu'elle utilisait quotidiennement. Elle finit, après cinq minutes de combat acharné, par abandonner en soupirant. Elle passa distraitement un de ses pulls informes et jeta un œil à sa montre, pour sortir en bondissant de sa petite chambre. Elle devait absolument être là avant lui.

°°°°°°°°

Narcissa posa délicatement les assiettes remplies d'une mixture orange sur la table, et remplit la carafe d'eau. De sa cuisine, elle pouvait entendre des bruits sourds de cavalcades précipitées dans le manoir. Elle posa la cruche au milieu de la table et s'assit confortablement sur l'une des chaises. Elle aimait beaucoup observer leur petit manège.

Draco sauta les dernières marches et se rua dans la cuisine, se jeta sur une chaise et, saluant sa mère d'un regard furtif, il se rua sur son assiette et l'engloutit le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione pénétra dans la cuisine, les joues rougies par l'effort. Contrairement à Malfoy, elle n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch, et le jogging qu'elle ne pratiquait qu'à l'occasion n'avait pas réellement participé au maintien de sa forme.

Presque aussitôt, il releva les yeux vers elle et la vrilla d'un de ces regards métalliques dont il avait le secret. Elle plongea dedans avec fureur, le défiant de faire la moindre remarque. Narcissa sourit imperceptiblement, et prit en main sa cuiller en argent.

-Bonjour, Hermione, tu es peu matinale aujourd'hui.

-Bon…Bonjour Narcissa ! Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle s'assit devant la dernière assiette qui était posée sur la table, et releva les yeux vers ladite Narcissa avec un rire jaune. La maîtresse de maison l'avait -encore une fois- placée en face de son fils.

-Pour moi, il n'y a vraiment aucuns problèmes, continua Narcissa avec un sourire innocent. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour le charmant jeune homme qui vous attend dans le salon. Voyons, Draco, à ton âge, fit-elle en tapotant le dos de son fils qui s'étouffait.

-Je… J'ai avalé de travers, toussota-t-il en gardant les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Hermione se leva machinalement, et serra les poings. Le seul « jeune homme » qui était encore capable de venir la chercher dans ce manoir était roux, mais il était avant tout fortement dérangé. Narcissa la regarda étrangement et haussa un sourcil aristocratique. Même son fils, poussé par l'étrange silence, osa lever les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Je… Je ne veux pas le voir, je…

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase et fit brusquement demi-tour, courrant dans le petit escalier en colimaçon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois en haut des escaliers, elle se jeta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle, les mains tremblantes. Elle s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre le panneau de bois et se força à reprendre sa respiration. Ron ne pouvait par être dans ce manoir. C'était impossible.

Elle sursauta quand on toqua à la porte et s'appuya de toute ses forces dessus, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Hermione, c'est moi.

Elle s'écarta vivement et écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Draco poussait doucement la porte, un air morose collé au visage.

-Quelle mouche te pique, Granger ? dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Je ne te savais pas si timide…

Elle rougit violemment et recula jusqu'à la coiffeuse où elle se laissa tomber sur le petit tabouret.

-Je… Mais je… Je pensais que… Ce n'est pas…

-Ron ? Absolument pas, finit-il brusquement.

Il entra dans la chambre, les sourcils froncés, et s'appuya sur le mur.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on le laisserait entrer ici ? cracha-t-il avec dédain. Vraiment, je suis déçu. Je sais bien que tu n'as pour moi aucune affection mais ma mère n'est pas…

-C'est faux ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Draco se figea et haussa un sourcil sous le coup de l'étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est faux, grinça-t-il de sa voix lente.

Il la vit se tasser sur elle-même, son visage à présent aussi rouge qu'un souaffle. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et finit par relever la tête effrontément.

-J'ai de l'affection pour toi !

Le cœur de Draco descendit jusque dans son estomac pour lui remonter jusqu'au bord des lèvres, mais son visage n'en laissa rien paraître. Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer un léger tressaillement au coin gauche de sa bouche, mais Hermione ne le remarqua même pas, alors qu'elle le fixait intensément.

-Je… Je… Dis quelque chose…murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

-Tu commences les cours aujourd'hui, dit-il platement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hermione attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte avant de se tourner vers le miroir de la coiffeuse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était son ennemi ou son professeur qui en était la cause. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et sourit de sa propre idiotie. Se coiffer pour un garçon ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. D'ailleurs, elle jugea ce geste féminin absolument ridicule. Et Hermione n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ridicule. Du moins, généralement… Car aujourd'hui, elle estimait vraiment avoir été assez pitoyable…

_-Tu commences les cours aujourd'hui._

Elle plongea son visage rouge pivoine entre ses mains, mortifiée. Comment avait-il pu rester de marbre devant _ça_ ? Elle avait eu le courage -malheureusement suivit d'un énorme bide- de lui avouer qu'elle n'éprouvait pas que de la haine à son égard, mais son visage de nacre était resté impassible. Pas même une étincelle n'avait traversé son regard métallique. Pas même un tressaillement, un haussement de sourcil, un soupir. Rien. Elle se leva brusquement, lança un dernier regard décidé à son reflet, et sortit de la chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à travailler sérieusement.

°°°°°°°°

Narcissa allait poser sa tasse en porcelaine chinoise de première qualité dans l'évier quand elle se sentit happée par deux bras puissants. Elle se tourna vivement pour se trouver face à son fils rayonnant qui l'entraîna bien vite dans une valse bancale et emportée. Il la lâcha rapidement et sortit de la cuisine en bondissant, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Elle resta figée quelques instants, les sourcils haussés dans une moue dubitative. Enfin, elle reprit ses esprits et coula un regard navré sur les morceaux de porcelaine gisant dans le fond du bassin.

°°°°°°°°

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au reflet que lui renvoyait un des nombreux miroirs dispersés dans le manoir -tout en se trouvant ridicule- avant d'entrer dans le salon. Elle poussa timidement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il était debout devant la cheminée, aussi elle ne distinguait de lui que sa silhouette athlétique, mais cette seule ombre la fit frémir. Elle s'avança timidement jusqu'à lui, et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, et elle se sentit défaillir. Ses yeux bruns, à la lueur des flammes, avaient des reflets ambrés envoûtants, et sa bouche paraissait encore plus attirante que lors de leur première rencontre. Ses mèches noires retombaient sur son front d'une manière qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de sensuelle, mais elle se rappela bien vite que c'était extrêmement ridicule de comparer une masse sur un front à quelque chose de _sensuel_. Il se pencha vers elle, et elle ne put réprimer ce sursaut d'adrénaline.

-Bonjour, Hermione, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, dit-il de sa voix douce, en lui tendant l'une de ses grandes mains masculines.

-Bi…bien, bafouilla-t-elle en glissant sa propre main dans sa poigne ferme.

Il lui sourit avec malice et innocence, et elle crut voir des étoiles illuminer la pièce.

-Alors, voyons voir où vous en êtes…

°°°°°°°°

Draco parcourait le parc depuis deux bonnes heures à présent, ce sourire étrangement niais toujours collé au visage. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… Mais il était heureux, et cet état lui suffisait. Il avança à grandes enjambées vers la terrasse, et poussa la porte de la cuisine vivement. Des odeurs alléchantes s'échappaient des casseroles posées sur la gazinière, et la chaleur de la pièce était réconfortante.

Il sortit de la pièce presque en sautillant, et allongea le pas jusqu'aux escaliers. Mais il se figea en passant devant la porte du salon. Quelqu'un riait. Curieux, il s'approcha silencieusement du panneau de bois et posa son oreille dessus. Il distinguait une discussion animée, et des rires étouffés, mais rien de plus. Piqué par sa manie de tout savoir, il entrouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible et glissa un œil dans la pièce.

Elle pelotonnée sur le siège qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper, et elle serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Lui était assis en face d'elle, les jambes allongées devant lui, sirotant une tasse de thé en bavassant joyeusement. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune professeur, ne l'ayant contacté que par hibou, mais il était de ce genre de personnes au charme certain, mais surtout, au physique de bellâtre affreusement commun. Il haussa un sourcil aristocratique en le regardant sourire idiotement, et voulut se plaire à le critiquer encore mentalement, mais il fut foudroyé sur place. Elle riait. Et ce rire lui déchirait les tympans et une autre partie du corps, quelque part entre les poumons. Elle riait à cause de lui. De ce brun au sourire niais. Elle riait pleinement. Avec cet accent de pureté et de franchise qu'il ne lui avait plu entendu depuis des années. Elle riait comme avant. Et ce simple détail le rendit furieux.

Mais un Malfoy était un Malfoy. Aussi, il garda de sa superbe, ferma la porte doucement, et monta comme un prince dans ses appartements. Lui, des sentiments ? Lui, jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? Sérieusement ! De ce poseur à deux noises ? De cette fille mal peignée ? Il en aurait rit si cette étrange douleur de lui avait pas broyé les entrailles. Il devait certainement couvrir une vilaine fièvre…

°°°°°°°°

Hermione serra encore plus ses genoux contre son corps, et sourit à cet étrange jeune homme. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement. Elle aimait cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, qui lui prenait le ventre, et qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il lui souriait, et elle avait l'impression de briller. Pourtant, elle n'était absolument moulée dans le genre midinette. Mais quand il lui adressait ce genre de sourire, elle se sentait magnifique.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps, de cours au début, et d'eux à la fin. Et elle lui avait tout dit. Du moins presque tout. Sa relation avec Ron n'avait plus de secret pour ce garçon qu'elle ne considérait plus comme un étranger. Mais ses problèmes avec Malfoy étaient restés tapis au fond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. C'était encore trop douloureux et fragile à la fois. Alors elle se contentait de parler, de l'écouter, et de rire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

°°°°°°°°

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, et se plongea dans la contemplation du dais de son lit. Il resta allongé plusieurs minutes, mais finit par se lever. Il n'aimait pas être inactif. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Il enfila précipitamment sa cape renforcée de velours vert, et sortit de sa chambre. Il voulait marcher. Il avait envie de faire l'amour aussi. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, et traversa le grand hall à grandes enjambées. Il ouvrit la grande porte de bois sombre, et se précipita dans la fraîcheur de cette fin de janvier. Il ne neigeait plus depuis longtemps, mais le parc était encore recouvert d'une pellicule de givre. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Car une fois les grilles du manoir passées, il transplana pour se retrouver devant une petite porte d'appartement miteuse contre laquelle il tambourina.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage canin encadré de longs cheveux noirs.

-Entre, Draco, murmura Pansy Parkinson avec un sourire mutin.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte brusquement et entra de sa démarche princière, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à tous les bibelots immondes qui peuplaient la pièce.

_Saleté de petit prof de merde…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

Salut la compagnie! Hahaa! Alors, le marathon des repas de famille à commencé? Oui? On en a marre d'être de midi à minuit à table, à s'empiffrer des bons petits plats de mémé? Eh ben je vous offre l'excuse en or! LA pause ultime! L'ÉCHAPPATOIRE! Dingue non? En même temps, ça pourrait aussi excuser mon léger retard? Absence plutôt... J'étais en Jury... Alors calmos les p'tits... Bref, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, que Noël tue, et que les autres fêtes aussi, que vous avez plein de trop cools cadeaux, que c'est la folie et que vous kiffez la VIE BORDEL! Le rouquin dans le fond de la salle, tu dis quoi là? Que je...sui tarée?! DEHORS! Dégage! Ouste ouste! Bon ben sinon... Bonne lecture hein!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Hum... Bon, y en aura pas, j'suis complètement à la bourre, je veux juste tous vous remercier par contre! Je viens de trier mes mails, et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais même pas répondu aux reviews par anonymes du chapitre 25! LA HOOONTE ME!! Alors vraiment, merci et pardon à** Marjo** qui tue sa mère, **Miss Suzuki** qui arrive à me culpabiliser et à m'encourager en même temps,** -4181315-** avec son pseudo de fou incompréhensible et mystérieux qui est pareil à ses reviews, **sandra1501 **et sa maturité qui m'ont fait, me font et me feront toujours péter de rire (pas vrai hein, je pète pas quand je ris, nan mais ho!), **NiniWeasley** avec qui je vis dans uen utopie (elle aime ma fic, j'aime ses reviews, tout est bien ) ...), **Earenya** qui est d'accord avec moi : le cucul c'est de la merde, **Darkim the queen of konery** que je salue aussi bien bas (et qui tue avec son prof Fol amour D),** phoenix** qui aimerait bien -et qui n'est pas la seule- ouvrir les yeux de ces deux crétins, **Elae** qui est complètement tarée mais qu'on aime quand même et qu'on excuse, **agadou** qui a gentiment cru que j'updatais rapidement mais qui doit me haïr maintenant, **nandouillettemalfoy** qui hait Pansy et qui n'est pas la seule, **Popote** qui me traite de truie et qui ose penser que je vais l'abandonner (je débarque chez toi ça va chier mémé), **Audrey** qui tue tout court et qui fait plein de compliments embarrassants mais adorables,** chacha3183** qui m'a rendue aussi rouge que le...NEZ DE RUDOLPH (restons dans le thème...), **Isoletta** qui me suit depuis longtemps je pense, et qui a du mal à s'mettre à jour (pardooon, j'espère que ça va toujours pour toi :S), **Ninia Black** qui m'a couvert la joue de bave mais qu'est quand même géniale, **Lil'Ashura** qui a une signature et des reviews toutes géniales comme ça, et... Oooooh ! Ben nan ! C'est fini ! Haaaaan... J'aimais bien faire ça ! Biiiii... Bon beh... Bonne lecture hein... Et puis bah...

**BONNE FÊÊÊÊTES!!!

* * *

**Luc Sheppard était un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports. C'était un fait indéniable sur lequel s'accordait son entourage depuis qu'il savait tenir debout. Il était franc, intelligent, patient et extrêmement altruiste. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait réussi dans une multitude de domaines, et avait servi une multitude de causes. Mais il n'avait jamais été réellement engagé. Car Luc Sheppard, si excellent qu'il soit, était avant tout un spectateur. Il se complaisait dans une contemplation presque passive de la vie et des évènements. 

Il n'avait jamais combattu en face à face avec les mages noirs, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été en affront réel avec quiconque dans sa vie. Il avait passé la guerre avec sa mère, une moldue atteinte d'Alzheimer, dans un quartier du Kent qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorcellerie. Et il avait, pour ainsi dire, été épargné par toutes les atrocités de ces quatre dernières années.

Il n'était pas lâche, il était pragmatique. Il savait qu'il n'aurait servi à rien sur le champ de bataille, et il n'avait pas eu envie de mourir en sachant sa mère seule. On avait besoin de lui ailleurs. Et il savait le monde sorcier en de très bonnes mains. Comme celles de cette étrange petite femme qu'était Hermione Granger.

Le non engagement poussé du jeune homme allait jusqu'à ses relations sentimentales. Luc Sheppard n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été amoureux. Il avait connu des filles, certaines étaient même restées plusieurs années à ses côtés. Mais l'officialisation, et la lassitude l'avaient effrayé. Il voyait ces compagnes se flétrir comme des fleurs dans un vase. Et c'était un sentiment qu'il fuyait comme la peste.

Mais Hermione Granger était différente. Outre cette étincelle quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés la première fois, outre cette envie pressante de la serrer dans ses bras, outre ces picotements au niveau de son nombril quand elle riait, elle était complètement banale. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Car Luc Sheppard n'était fidèle qu'à une seule personne, lui-même. Et il avait envie, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, de profiter de cet état étrangement euphorique avant d'être effrayé, comme à chaque fois qu'une femme venait se pendre à son bras.

°°°°°°°°

Hermione avança jusqu'à la cheminée, fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers le divan, se tourna vers la bibliothèque, fit le tour des rayons, et revint vers la cheminée. Elle tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et son inquiétude était à son comble. Narcissa était partie ce matin, lui laissant son fils sur les bras. Seulement, de fils il n'y avait pas, ou plus, car il était midi passé, et il n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez pointu depuis la veille au soir. Elle se posta plusieurs minutes devant les livres de la bibliothèque, ses yeux glissant sur les tranches en cuir sans vraiment les voir. Où pouvait-il bien avoir passé la nuit ? Chez qui avait-il disparu durant tout ce temps ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu arpenter le parc à l'aube, aussi elle avait d'emblée remisé cette hypothèse au fond de son esprit. A cet instant précis, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il s'était fait enlever, et que Narcissa lui en voudrait toute sa vie.

C'est quand elle essaya d'évaluer la rançon qu'on allait lui demander pour sauver les fesses de son ignare de patron qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer lourdement. Elle se précipita dans le couloir pour le retrouver nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte, les cheveux en bataille, la cape maladroitement remise, et les joues rougies par le froid.

-Malfoy ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! rugit-elle.

Il leva sur elle ses yeux gris, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui lui était propre, sourire qui la fit soupirer d'exaspération. Il s'avança vers elle avec une élégance exagérée et elle nota que son visage était creusé par la fatigue. De fines cernes étaient nées sous ses yeux, et la peau blanche de son visage était creusée et blafarde. Il se posta devant elle et pencha sa face pâle près de sa petite tête broussailleuse.

-Je faisais des folies de mon corps, Granger…souffla-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il continua sa route, la snobant comme un prince hautain pour monter vers ses appartements. Elle le suivit du regard, exaspérée mais amusée néanmoins. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face au jeune Malfoy d'à peine seize ans qui se vantait de ses nuits chaudes à qui voulait bien l'écouter. En fait, il se vantait même à ceux qui auraient préféré qu'il ne leur dise rien, nota-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Hermione entreprit de monter voir s'il n'avait pas faim, après tout, elle était bien là pour aider… Elle monta la moitié des premières marches, mais s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de l'escalier. Le Malfoy de ses seize ans ? C'était il y a des millénaires…

_-Oh non, regardez qui arrive !_

_-Ron, ne dit rien qui pourrait les provoquer, je t'en prie…_

_-Mais Mione, ce sont toujours eux qui nous cherchent !_

_-Harry, je compte sur toi aussi pour…_

_-Alors les vaillants petits lions, on a fait quoi de beau cette nuit ?_

_-Harry, s'il te plaît…_

_-Comment ? Potty, tu te fais toujours mener par le bout du nez de cette petite fille de moldus ?_

_-Malfoy tu…_

_-Ron, non, arrête, on va encore perdre des points !_

_-Hahaha ! Brave petite miss je-sais-tout ! Tu les as empêché de sortir cette nuit, évidemment ! Mais vois-tu, les hommes sont poussés par un seul instinct qui se situe beaucoup plus bas que tu ne le crois… D'ailleurs, cette nuit je…_

Elle sourit avec machiavélisme… Finalement, ce petit morveux pourri gâté pouvait bien courir pour qu'elle vienne le nourrir !

°°°°°°°°

Draco entra dans sa chambre d'un pas léger, bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi de la nuit. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait sommeil. Il avait sommeil bon sang ! Il était épuisé, mais sainement. Il avait _envie_ de dormir. Il laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans son oreiller et soupira avec bonheur.

Il se laissa glisser dans une torpeur réconfortante et tira les couvertures sous son menton. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus passé une aussi bonne nuit.

°°°°°°°°

Pansy passa une dernière fois le balais sur le parquet du salon. Elle voulait être certaine qu'aucun bout de porcelaine ne lui ait échappé. Elle jeta un regard consterné sur la pièce et se maudit encore une toute dernière fois. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi avait-elle ouvert ce soir-là ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, défoncé, le rembourrage sortant par endroits, et prit en main sa baguette. Du moins les miettes qu'il avait bien voulu épargner. Elle devrait repasser chez ce nouveau -et vraiment moins qualifié- vendeur de baguette qui officiait hors du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle voulut se lever mais un ressort qui avait réussi à se dégager du divan s'était agrippé à sa robe, aussi elle dut rester clouée au canapé. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi emporté, aussi brutal et majestueux à la fois. Elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il avait beaucoup crié aussi, la laissant muette de frayeur et d'ébahissement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi colérique et hargneux d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas non plus jusqu'à lui faire du mal. Non, ça n'était pas son genre avec elle. Il avait toujours été doux. Froid, évidemment, sec et hautain, en public, mais il lui avait toujours réservé cette sorte de pitié doucereuse qu'on adressait aux êtres faibles et pathétiques.

Elle n'avait néanmoins pas compris pourquoi ils n'étaient pas passés à l'acte. Quand elle l'avait fait entrer, il avait dans ses prunelles grises cette étincelle de désir animal avec laquelle il venait souvent la voir. Pourtant, il ne l'avait même pas touchée. Il s'était contenté de la regarder au départ, puis de parler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et cela jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses. Des vertes, certainement, mais beaucoup trop de sûres à son goût. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait -sans jamais la laisser intervenir- le ton montait avec fermeté, et il avait finit par complètement sortir de lui. C'est alors qu'il s'en était pris au mobilier.

Ainsi, elle avait vu voler au dessus de sa tête la porcelaine familiale qu'elle avait réussit à sauver de le Guerre, les bibelots qu'elle affectionnait tant, sa petite plante carnivore qu'elle avait baptisée « Alberta », quelques cadres aux photos animées et une multitude d'autres petites choses fragiles qui peuplaient son quotidien. Le soleil s'était levé sur le massacre et sur un Draco échevelé, haletant, la cape démise. Pansy avait alors bravement tenté de dire quelque chose, mais il s'était jeté sur sa baguette en vociférant qu'il allait « plumer cette stupide baderne soi-disant intelligente ». Et enfin, il était sorti, faisant tournoyer sa cape derrière lui, et claquant la porte sur le champ de bataille.

La brave petite créature au visage canin et aux cheveux d'une ébène fade (je m'emporte là nan ?) conclut alors une énormité qui la fit poser ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux effarés. Draco était bel et bien jaloux. Elle n'avait pas compris qui était cette fille qui habitait chez lui, mais elle lui souhaitait d'avoir beaucoup de chance pour se sortir de cette situation.

°°°°°°°°

Draco se réveilla reposé, frais, et extrêmement dispos. Il sauta en dehors de son lit, et enfila une de ses tenues les plus seyantes. Il s'admira dans la glace, et se dit avec satisfaction qu'il était tout simplement parfait. Si les moldus avaient bien su récupérer la découverte de la soie -que les sorciers leur avaient gentiment soufflée-, c'était certainement pour faire ces sublimes chemises noires qu'il achetait à prix d'or à un simple marchand moldu. Draco se sentait tellement parfaitement parfait dans cette tenue qu'il se demandait comment son père avait pu l'en priver durant sa vie passée. Il s'admira encore quelques minutes, puis finit par descendre dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que le soleil était à la même place qu'il l'avait laissé hier. Il avait donc dormi vingt quatre heures.

Il prit une tasse de café et la sirota en admirant le parc, magnifique sous cette lumière hivernale qui se reflétait sur le givre qui le recouvrait. Il entendit des pas lourds dans les escaliers et ne se retourna même pas quand Hermione entra dans la pièce.

Dans son dos, la demoiselle le dévisageait avec mauvaise humeur. Elle avait extrêmement mal dormi, se retournant sans cesse dans sa chambre, le sommeil ne voulant pas l'approcher. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux que jamais, et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir à en faire fuir un détraqueur. Elle se servit une tasse de café et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table en bois de la cuisine.

-Salut, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe à l'adresse du garçon.

Draco tiqua et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était d'une humeur tellement excellente qu'il avait envie d'embêter son entourage, mais de voir Granger déjà de mauvaise humeur dès le matin le rendait encore plus satisfait. Aussi, il se retourna, piqué par l'envie de la taquiner sadiquement.

Elle dut ressentir ses mauvaises ondes car elle releva vers lui un regard affable et absent, néanmoins surmonté d'un sourcil haussé et interrogateur. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

_Granger, cette journée est la mienne._


	28. Chapter 28

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

BANDE DE MOULES REVOLUTIONNAIRES! SI Y EN A UN SEUL DE VOUS QUI OSE REJOINDRE LE GROUPE REVOLUTIONNAIRE MONTE DANS LES REVIEWS, J'POURRAIS BIEN AVOIR ENVIE D'ARRÊTER MA FIC' ET... Oh p'tain... Qui... Qui a lancé cette fléchette là? P'taiiiiin! Mais vous êtes TROPS FLIPPANTES ELAE ET POPOTE! Moi j'suis gentiiille! Je m'évertue à vous pondre une fiction, je fais de mon mieux, et vous ME PLANTER CETTE FLECHETTE DANS ME FRONT??

Allez tous crever, y aura pas de réponses aux reviews :D

Nan, j'ris, en fait, j'vous aime, allez pas tous crever... Vous êtes parfaits, sauf les deux récidivistes.

* * *

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, lui jetant des regards mesquins par-dessus sa tasse de café.

-T'as un problème Malfoy ? grogna-t-elle.

Il se contenta de glousser malicieusement et posa son -selon lui- divin postérieur sur une chaise en face de la demoiselle. Entrecroisant ses longs doits blancs, il posa son menton dessus et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle continuait à l'épier avec méfiance, les sourcils à présent froncés.

Il continua à siroter sa tasse en la dévisageant avec son sourire particulier, dans un silence presque parfait. Mis à part le fait qu'il ne disait rien, il buvait aussi bruyamment qu'une vieille femme atteinte de problèmes gastriques particulièrement douloureux. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais préféra ne rien relever. Cet imbécile heureux voulait la mettre hors d'elle. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur à céder. Aussi, elle détourna son regard et fixa intensément le vaisselier en bois sombre qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco avala alors avec encore plus de bruit ses dernières gorgées et se servit de pain, pour le mâcher avec vacarme. Il la vit fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et sourit imperceptiblement devant ce signe d'exaspération. Il mâcha de plus belle, se laissant aller à postillonner sur la table.

Hermione était au bout du rouleau, elle avait mal au crâne, plusieurs heures de sommeil en retard, et ce stupide Malfoy s'évertuait à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais il n'allait pas gagner. Non. Il n'allait pas encore une fois remporter l'une de ces victoires ridicules. Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter son sourire victorieux.

Tandis qu'il postillonnait comme un enfant sale sur la table, elle réfléchissait au moyen de le faire se replier. Elle avala son café doucement. Depuis leur scolarité à Pouddlard, il était évident qu'il avait changé. Non pas qu'elle avançait le fait qu'il ait pu devenir un tant soit peu humain, mais il avait changé. Elle entendait par là que les boutades de ces années scolaires révolues n'avaient certainement plus d'effets sur le Malfoy actuel. Aussi, elle devait revoir ses plans. Elle tourna distraitement sa cuiller dans sa tasse et leva les yeux au plafond. Malfoy se pencha encore plus vers elle et ouvrit ostensiblement la bouche dans un bâillement provocateur. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée sublime.

Elle se tourna vers lui et posa sa tasse sur la table, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il la dévisagea et elle fut on ne peut plus satisfaite de l'entendre avaler bruyamment sa bouchée. Hermione appuya négligemment son menton sur sa main et remit délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille. Si les bourrades violentes suffisaient à lui fermer son clapet il y a des années, à présent, il fallait jouer différemment. Si il avait changé, elle devait changer aussi. Il était différent. Elle pouvait l'être quelques minutes pour qu'il la laisse en paix. Elle reprit sa tasse de café, attendant la prochaine bourrade afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

Draco avait eu peur. Une demi seconde, bien évidemment. Ce regard qu'elle lui avait jeté lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il était presque _féminin_. Et selon lui, « féminin » et « Hermione » étaient deux mots qui ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la même phrase. C'était physiquement impossible. Rassuré par cette démonstration logique, il entreprit de se bâfrer de mie de pain afin de la dégoûter le plus possible. Une fois sa bouchée avalée, il remarqua que cette entreprise répugnante n'avait eu aucun effet sur la demoiselle. Pourtant, il se rappelait très bien les remontrances dont elle affligeait ses deux camarades de Gryffondor lorsqu'ils mangeaient trop salement à Pouddlard. Il serra les dents et se servit un grand verre de lait, qu'il avala bruyamment.

Hermione lui jeta des regards en coin et sourit discrètement. Il était temps de mettre son plan en action avant qu'elle ne laisse sa colère sortir. Parce qu'elle devait bien le reconnaître : il n'avait rien perdu de son talent pour mettre les gens hors d'eux. Elle attendait juste le moment parfait, la seconde précise qui ferait de ce simple geste un acte de rébellion ultime.

Il avala les dernières gouttes de son verre et le posa sur la table.

-J'ai soif, Granger, remplis mon verre.

Elle ne tourna pas son visage vers lui, mais le regarda en coin. La seconde précise ? Parfait. Elle se leva lentement, un sourire en coin posé sur les lèvres, et remplit un cruchon de lait frais, sorti du garde-manger des Malfoy. Elle passa derrière le garçon et le posa à table (le cruchon, pas le garçon… Halala…) et s'appuyant sur son épaule. Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand les cheveux bruns de la fille lui caressèrent le cou, et ses yeux se figèrent. Hermione se dit qu'elle allait peut-être -enfin- remporter une petite victoire satisfaisante. Aussi elle exagéra son plan de départ. Elle entoura de ses bras les épaules du garçon et posa son menton dans son cou avec une affection feinte.

-Voilà, Draco, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Elle se releva doucement et s'en alla d'une démarche tranquille vers sa chambre. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui lança un regard discret. Et enfin, elle éclata de rire. Décidément, cette journée avait mal commencé, mais on pouvait dire que tout n'était pas perdu.

°°°°°°°°

Draco était figé. Complètement. Prostré dans une attitude déprimée, il avait un livre posé sur les genoux, et il avait abandonné l'idée de relire pour la centième fois la même ligne. Après le moment qu'il avait rebaptisé « l'incident honteux ultime », il avait réussi à marcher jusqu'au salon, à prendre un livre, et à s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Il avait collé au visage un air maussade de jour de pluie, bien que le soleil brillait joliment dehors. Il s'enfonçait à présent dans une immobilité que toutes les statues du monde lui auraient jalousée.

Enfin, il remua. Son corps se souleva dans une grande inspiration, pour se relâcher dans un énorme soupir mécontent. Il sortit un bras du fauteuil pour prendre le livre et le pousser au sol. Enfin, il s'affala. Regardant le feu s'animer devant lui, il s'évertuait à oublier ce fameux incident honteux. Comment… Comment un Malfoy avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi pitoyablement ? Cette ruse était si basse, si…puérile !

Mais il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette façon. Se figer, s'offusquer, c'étaient les manières de cette _fille_. Pas les siennes ! Et cette atroce sensation qu'elle avait réussit à inverser les rôles ! Il en aurait crié de rage s'il n'avait pas été si paresseux. Et ses cheveux bruns qui… Avec ses bras et… Draco sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et il se renfrogna de plus belle. C'était bien ça qui l'avait mis le plus hors de lui. Cette sensation étrange de sentir son cœur battre au bout de ses orteils, et d'avoir l'impression qu'il fut au même instant au bord de ses lèvres. Très désagréable, comme sensation, très désagréable.

Il empoigna son livre et l'envoya valser contre le mur avec un cri de rage mêlé d'une indicible frustration.

°°°°°°°°

Luc Sheppard était un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports. C'était un fait indéniable sur lequel s'accordait son entourage depuis qu'il savait tenir debout. Il avait des manières charmantes, n'interrompait jamais personne, et avait parfois trop tendance à laisser passer les gens avant lui. Mais depuis quelques jours, il n'avait plus envie de se laisser passer au second plan. Ou plutôt, Luc Sheppard avait envie de penser à lui, et à cette étrange boule d'euphorie qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis un petit temps déjà.

Il savait d'où elle venait, il savait comment la faire mûrir, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de la personne qui avait fait naître ces sentiments. Quelle puissance pourrait-elle exercer dessus ? Aimerait-elle en bénéficier à sa guise ? Aimerait-elle le faire _souffrir_ ? Parce qu'après tout, on avait beau vanter les mérites de ce fameux Luc Sheppard, il n'en était pas moins complètement attardé en matière de relations avec la gente féminine.

Il avait eu des compagnes, oui, ainsi que son premier baiser, et sa première relation sexuelle. Mais il l'avait fait sans sentiment, sinon le remord et la culpabilité de ne rien éprouver d'autre que de l'apathie.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions personnelles quand il percuta violemment une personne. Tellement violemment qui se retrouva complètement affalé au sol, la forme humaine écrasée en dessous de lui. Il se releva précipitamment, et remit sur pieds la personne, complètement anonyme avec ses épais cheveux devant le visage.

-Excusez-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vu et…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il reconnut la jeune femme sui avait écarté une de ses mèches brunes pour entrevoir ce qui se passait. Une pupille brune dorée l'analysa avant de s'écarquiller, pour être rapidement rejointe par l'autre œil, à présent dégagé. Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, chacun attendant le signal de l'autre pour se lancer.

-Je suis vraiment, commença-t-elle.

-Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

Hermione sursauta et le dévisagea avec étonnement. Devant elle, le jeune homme autrefois sûr de lui et souriant la regardait par en dessous timidement, les joues rouges et les mains tortillantes. Elle finit par sourire, puis par rire franchement. Elle était simplement sortie pour ne pas devoir affronter Malfoy, et aussi pour savourer sa victoire avec le magnifique soleil qui illuminait la ville. Et elle était tombée sur « ça ». Décidément, cette journée de faisait qu'embellir de minutes en minutes.

°°°°°°°°

-Tu vas faire QUOI ?

-Man-ger, espèce d'attardé…

Draco croisa les bras et s'appuya lourdement au chambranle de la porte, une moue furieuse sur le visage. Hermione ouvrit son armoire et se posa la grande question que se posent la plupart des filles avant un rendez-vous important : « qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ce soir ? ». Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond d'exaspération, mais resta néanmoins là. Il avait envie de se moquer d'elle, parce qu'elle n'avait certainement rien de seyant pour sortir en soirée.

C'est à ce moment là que ses yeux bruns se braquèrent sur lui. Elle prit sa baguette avec un air exaspéré et lui claqua la porte au nez, au propre comme au figuré, car il s'était posté juste à l'endroit précis où son nez à l'excise pointe s'écraserait contre le bois de la porte. Il jura bruyamment et porta ses mains sur son visage, la douleur lui électrisant le crâne. Rien de plus désagréable qu'un coup à cet endroit précis. Il recula ses mains, et déglutit difficilement en voyant le sang qui les maculait. En fait…il n'avait jamais vraiment supporté la vue de son propre sang, se rappela-t-il en s'évanouissant.

°°°°°°°°

-Draco ! DRACO ! Bouge-toi espèce de fesse molle qui…

Le garçon s'éveilla à ce moment-là, et son orgueil fut immédiatement piqué.

-Mes fesses ont un galbe et une musculature parfaite, Grangie, souleva-t-il, les yeux encore fermés et la voix pâteuse.

La jeune fille, soulagée, prit le gant de toilette dans le bac à eau qu'elle avait posé près du lit et le posa sur le front de ce grand idiot de Malfoy. Mais il s'en dégagea aussitôt.

-AÏE ! Mais tu n'as absolument AUCUNE délicatesse !

Il lui avait violemment attrapé le poignet et il lui arracha le gant des mains, pour le jeter au sol. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se dit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Il y a trois choses qui clochent dans cette pièce, remarqua-t-il de sa voix traînante.

-Personnellement je n'en vois qu'une seule, et c'est toi.

-Tais-toi, Granger, épargne-moi la vue de tes grandes dents. Donc, il y a trois choses qui clochent. Je suis allongé sur ton lit, j'ai du sang partout, et tu portes un truc qui a l'air d'être féminin.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et il ne sut dire si c'était de gêne ou de fureur.

-Espèce de crétin ! Je suis vraiment trop BÊTE ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé grande chochotte ! Je t'ai claqué la porte au nez parce que tu étais puéril et capricieux, et tu t'es évanoui parce qu'en grand homme téméraire tu ne supportes apparemment pas la vue du sang !

Il se renfrogna et détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement roses. Depuis quelques années, il n'aimait pas trop voir sortir du sang de son corps. Ses yeux, dans leur tentative d'échapper au regard perçant de la demoiselle, tombèrent sur le pendule posé sur la table de nuit. Il était vingt-trois heures trente-six.

-En plus, à cause de toi, j'ai raté mon rendez-vous avec Luc.

Malfoy se crispa indiciblement, et ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

-Manquait plus que tu y ailles…bougonna-t-il. C'est à cause de toi si j'ai le nez cassé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pendant ton sommeil, j'ai préparé une potion pour réparer tes os. Un truc que j'avais piqué à Madame Pomfresh. Mais ça va faire mal, je te préviens.

Il leva vers elle un regard neutre, mais il avait envie de rire. Il avait, malgré lui, berné cet idiot de Luc. Mieux, il l'avait même supplanté ! Mais la boule de joie carnassière qu'il ressentait se figea dans sa gorge quand elle se leva en prononçant la phrase qu'il rebaptisa aussitôt « la phrase maudite ».

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, on a reporté le rendez-vous à demain, il est très gentil ce garçon.

Il pensait déjà avoir assez joué à l'indifférent quand elle lâcha une dernière bombe.

-C'est dur à dire, Malfoy, mais je te remercie. C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai rencontré.

Et sur ces paroles assassines malgré elle, elle ferma la porte, un sourire maternel aux lèvres.

_Putain… Je suis vraiment, vraiment un attardé…_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Blablas de l'auteur :** _

_Hahaaaaaa! Une suiiiite ouaiiiis! Rha, je vous préviens, ça va swinguer pendant ce chapitre. Je sais, peu de gens lisent cette introduction... Mais ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne :D Wouhouuu! Genre, généralement, je fais trois à quatre pages word... Ici six! SIX! Hahahaha :D C'est pas mal ! Bref... Bon, s'il soulève de la haine en vous, c'est parfait :D Je ne dirai rien de plus Bonne lectuuuuuure !_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Phoenix :** Haaaaa, eh bien tu vas être servi(e?)... C'est marrant, je relis ta review, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc complètement noir par rapport à avant... C'était drôle avant en fait -.- Bref... J'espère que je vais pas t'effrayer avec mon chapitre là ... Et puis...tu verras, ça avance ;D Merciiii pour la review _

_**Lucinda :** Hahaha :D Merci, merci! La voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture surtout _

_**Audrey :** A MAINTENANT :D Hahaha! La voilà la suite Eh ben, merci, merci, que de compliments :D J'espère que tes vacances ont été cool _

_**Lorane :** HAHAHA :D Mais noooon mon petit, fantasme tout ce que tu peux, y a que ça de vrai va:D Merci pour tous ces compliments, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi (okay, elles sont toutes passées, et alors, y en aura d'autres non? ) et surtout BONNE LECTURE!_

_**Marie :** Merci, tout simplement. Je n'ai pas encore pour idée d'arrêter cette fiction. Et je suis vraiment touchée que tu n'écrives que ta deuxième review, et que tu l'écrives à moi -.-... Hum... C'est un peu mièvre comme réponse, je te l'accorde... En bref, ta review était parfaite! Et j'aime beaucoup les fêtes à partir de cette année :) Avant c'était nul -.-... Bonne année à toi, et merci, encore :)_

_**Popote:** Hahahaha :D Oui, t'as eu le trois-centième... Espérons que ça continue jusqu'à 400 -.-... _

_**Bibouille :** HAHAHAHA! Pernicieuse Pansy... Excuse bidon oui :D Avoue! Hahaha! La suite, c'est MAINTENANT ! Hahahaha :D_

_**Elae :** ... Psychopathe..._

_**BONNE LECTUUUUURE!**

* * *

_

_C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai rencontré… C'est dur à dire… Grâce à toi… Je te remercie… Grâce à toi que je l'ai…_

Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, et le feu s'éteignait doucement. Dans l'un des sièges, on pouvait distinguer une forme humaine tassée sur elle-même d'où s'échappait un marmonnement grognon et obsessionnel. Et l'humeur de ce corps était à la hauteur de la douleur qui lui transperçait le nez. Atroce. Des pointes de fer chauffé à blanc lui transperçaient le crâne, et il avait l'impression qu'on avait rempli ses deux narines de braises ardentes. Mais le propre d'un Malfoy, et d'un « homme », était de ne pas montrer sa souffrance aux autres.

Draco se tassa encore plus dans son fauteuil, et ses sourcils prirent un axe plus paisible. « Aucunes émotions en surface, pour garder intactes tes impulsions les plus basses » était une des maximes préférées de son père. _Feu mon père_, se plut-il, avec un sourire malsain, à se rappeler.

Sourire qui s'évanouit quand une pointe de douleur lui fendit le nez. « Les os qui repoussent, ça fait mal. » Sans rire… Il appuya son menton sur sa main et soupira. Il avait envie de dormir, mais cette douleur l'empêcherait certainement de trouver le sommeil. De plus, l'aube devait s'approcher. Encore une nuit perdue.

Il se leva lourdement et se traîna jusqu'à la porte du salon quand un bruit sourd lui parvint. Il se précipita dans le corridor, et fut surpris par un nuage de poussière âcre. De ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer, il devinait qu'on venait de forcer violemment sa porte d'entrée. Des silhouettes noires commencèrent à se mouvoir dans le brouillard que la poussière faisait monter, et Draco se glissa derrière les escaliers, attendant la suite.

-Trouvez la fille, cria une voix qu'il connaissait.

Des frissons d'effroi lui parcoururent l'échine, et il se glissa hors de sa cachette, empruntant un passage secret, pour monter à toute allure dans les combles. Il devait la trouver avant eux.

°°°°°°°°

Hermione dormait depuis plusieurs heures d'un sommeil fragile et dérangé. Elle s'était plusieurs fois réveillée en plein milieu d'un rêve où Luc la pointait du doigt en silence avec un regard meurtri. Elle s'évertuait à se rendormir le plus rapidement possible, mais un bruit sourd lui parvint, la réveillant en sursaut. Bien qu'il était étouffé par la distance, elle devinait la violence de l'impact sans savoir ce qu'on avait bien pu détruire. Encore une crise colère de Malfoy… Les enfants de riches avaient vraiment des lubies exagérées. Elle se recoucha dans son lit, cherchant à nouveau le sommeil, quand on tambourina rapidement à sa porte. Elle se redressa et avant d'avoir pu prononcer le mot « entrez », Draco Malfoy était dans sa chambre, le souffle court, et le dos appuyé sur la porte de bois.

-Granger, souffla-t-il douloureusement. J'espère que tu cours vite.

Hermione se redressa prestement et chercha sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? Ton nez te faisait trop mal alors t'as jeté contre les murs deux ou trois chaises en chêne ?

Il la regarda de ses orbes insondables et s'avança rapidement vers elle, pour lui attraper les épaules violemment.

-Putain Granger, je pense que je suis en train de te sauver la vie, alors tu vas vite rentrer tes griffes !

Elle le dévisagea, sceptique, et se dégagea vivement.

-Il y a des types en bas, continua-t-il, ils viennent te chercher. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je suis certain d'en connaître un ! Seulement je…

Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir molles et il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient, tandis qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger d'un danger imminent.

-Allez Granger, c'est pas le moment de flancher ! Il faut partir d'accord ?

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la remit debout, tirant son bras derrière lui. Il passa sa tête par la porte et regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche si le couloir était vide. Techniquement, le manoir était assez grand à fouiller pour qu'il leur reste assez de temps pour éviter les « gens ». Mais à bien y réfléchir, quel sorcier ne savait pas que les riches familles logeaient leur personnel dans les combles.

Draco soupira en entendant la rumeur des pieds frappent le parquet et sentit la main d'Hermione se crisper dans la sienne. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'elle l'avait glissée là. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais qui est…

-Ron, le coupa-t-elle. Lui, ou un des cercles comme celui des Femmes de la Guerre. Je ne suis pas vraiment aimée dans ce milieu… Mais je… Je ne veux pas que…

-Laisse tomber Granger, murmura-t-il en s'avançant dans le couloir. On est chez moi ici, je fais encore ce que je veux. Et te jeter en pâture à ces dingues, je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas encore dans mes plans.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et elle sourit dans son dos. Dans le fond…il avait peut-être bien changé…

Il la traîna jusqu'au passage secret qui les emmenait à la cuisine, et ils dévalèrent les marches étroites de l'escalier en colimaçon en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle avait le souffle court et un point de côté lui déchirait le flan, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Draco avait gardé sa main serrée dans la sienne, mais il était beaucoup trop concentré pour se laisser aller aux lancements de douce chaleur qui lui caressaient le ventre. Courir pour sa survie était une chose qu'il avait faite pendant deux longues années. Mais courir pour la survie d'un autre était beaucoup plus effrayant.

Une fois arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils passèrent discrètement leurs têtes à travers la fente de la tapisserie. La cuisine était déserte. Draco se glissa dans la pièce et tira la jeune femme derrière lui, lui mimant de surtout ne faire aucun bruit. Elle fronça les sourcils -la prenait-il pour une idiote ?- mais acquiesça.

Ils se glissèrent le long des murs, et pénétrèrent dans le corridor. La poussière n'avait toujours pas diminué, et ils avaient du mal à distinguer les choses qui les entouraient. Hermione se rapprocha du dos du garçon et serra des ses deux mains son bras. Il ne sourcilla pas, mais il eut du mal à ignorer le frisson d'adrénaline qui lui parcourut le corps.

Il distingua, à travers le nuage de poussière, la faible lumière que dégageait le trou de la porte d'entrée défoncée, et s'avança plus rapidement. Mais une voix rauque le figea en plein élan.

-Alors la fouine, on fuit, encore une fois ?

Hermione, qui avait continué d'avancer, fonça dans le dos de Malfoy. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle leva rapidement sa baguette et dissipa d'un geste du poignet le nuage qui lui masquait la vue.

Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme à la carrure imposante, le visage crispé surmonté d'une chevelure rousse flamboyante.

Hermione gémit malgré elle, et elle se serra contre Malfoy. Le garçon, qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, se tourna vers cette voix, et fit passer Hermione dans son dos.

-Aurais-tu enfin appris la galanterie ? ricana Ron.

Draco serra les mâchoires, tandis qu'il sentait la jeune fille trembler violemment dans son dos. Que lui avait fait cette belette de Ronald Weasley pour la mettre dans un état de peur irraisonnée et presque animale ?

-Dis donc Weasmoche, c'est pas parce que ta maison est une poubelle ambulante que tu dois foutre le bordel chez les gens respectables, dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Il sourit hautainement devant la fureur mal contenue de son vis-à-vis, et croisa ses bras dans une attitude nonchalante. L'une des premières choses qu'il avait retirées de cette guerre, c'était qu'il fallait faire croire à la personne qui se trouvait en face de vous que vous n'aviez pas peur. Même si votre cœur battait la chamade et que vos jambes devenaient molles comme des bâtonnets de coton.

Ronald fronça les sourcils, mais se détendit presque aussitôt pour éclater de rire. Draco sourit à son tour, et prit la main tremblante de Hermione dans la sienne, ce qui fit s'étouffer les ricanements dans la gorge du rouquin.

-Lâche-là, gronda-t-il violemment. Ne la touche pas avec tes sales pattes de mangemort !

Draco le toisa d'un air glacial, mais il ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune femme pour autant. Au contraire, il glissa sa petite silhouette tremblante à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules de son bras. En face de lui, Ronald Weasley fulminait de rage et grondait des injures sans s'arrêter. Il tendit plusieurs fois sa baguette dans leur direction -ce qui fit enfouir le visage d'Hermione dans la chemise de Malfoy avec un glapissement de terreur-, mais il la baissait à chaque fois. La démence avait allumé une flamme effrayante dans ses pupilles.

-Quand je t'aurais coincé, cracha-t-il après avoir définitivement abandonné l'idée de leur jeter un sort, je te ferai souffrir Malfoy, je te jure que tu me supplieras d'en finir avec toi…

Le blond se contenta de sourire avec impudence, un sourcil aristocratique haussé.

-J'aimerais bien voir…commença-t-il.

-TAIS-TOI !

Hermione s'était avancée, la baguette tendue vers le roux. Il émanait d'elle une colère animale, effrayante. Draco haussa les sourcils dans une attitude mi-effrayée, mi-abasourdie.

-Ose encore le menacer, et je te jure que je te tue de sang froid Ron, grinça-t-elle.

Les sourcils blonds du maître des lieux se haussèrent tellement qu'ils disparurent dans les mèches qui lui parsemaient le front, et son cœur se mit à battre. Ron, lui, croisa les bras et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois.

-Amoureuse, ma chérie ? dit-il d'une voix coulante.

Malfoy vit les muscles du dos de la demoiselle (en tenue de nuit, ne l'oublions pas…) se crisper, tandis qu'elle restait muette. Et c'est là que son monde prit un tournant inattendu. Parce qu'après un long silence, elle se redressa et le son qui sortir de sa voix bouleversa le dénommé Draco.

-Oui, je pense bien, dit-elle fièrement.

Ron crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette et afficha un sourire carnassier.

°°°°°°°°

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-elle pu dire ça comme ça ? D'où étaient sortis ces quatre petits mots ? Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais resta droite comme un « i ». Elle ne devait pas flancher devant Ron. Elle aurait aimé se tourner vers Malfoy pour voir sa réaction, mais elle avait peur que cette fameuse réaction ne la détruise, et qu'elle paraisse encore une fois faible aux yeux de tous. Aussi elle continua d'affronter du regard le roux. Roux qui souriait avec satisfaction.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir ce que je te dis, Weasley, cracha-t-elle.

-Oh non, tu sais bien que non… C'est plutôt ce qui va vous arriver qui me fait plaisir.

Il claqua des doigts et Hermione sentit des mains lui emprisonner les bras. Elle devina qu'il en était de même pour Malfoy car elle l'entendit pousser un grognement rauque. Les personnes qui étaient rentrées par effraction aux côtés de Ron lui enserraient à présent fermement les membres de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. L'une des mains qu'elle reconnut comme la main potelée de Marcus Belby, un élève de Serdaigle, lui arracha sa baguette magique et la jeta dans le couloir. Elle grogna mais ne préféra pas se débattre.

Ronald s'approcha d'elle et lui prit violemment le menton, bousculant quelque peu les personnes qui la tenaient immobile. Il souriait joyeusement.

-Tu as toujours été une belle garce, souffla-t-il sur son visage.

Elle voulut se dégager de sa poigne, mais il serra plus fortement la mâchoire, la maintenant face à lui.

-Ensorceleuse, continua-t-il. Il te les faut tous.

Il approcha son visage du sien et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche de la demoiselle, ce qui fit monter un frisson d'horreur dans son dos.

-Ca faisait longtemps non ? murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle le foudroya du regard, à présent hors d'elle, se débattant comme une furie. Ron fit signe aux autres de le suivre, et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers en direction des étages.

-Je suis certain que depuis moi, tu n'as plus connu le plaisir de la chair, lâcha-t-il en riant.

°°°°°°°°

Draco avait senti plusieurs mains l'empoigner, mais il était encore trop sous le coup de la révélation que pour ne réagir vraiment. Il se contenta de grogner, mais ses yeux étaient fixés au dos et aux cheveux d'Hermione qu'il distinguait à travers la masse des personnes qui la maintenaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en la voyant relever son menton en signe de défis.

Mais les choses prirent une tournure qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Il crut devenir fou quand cet imbécile heureux de Ronald Weasley s'approcha d'elle, et tenta de se dégager de ses gardiens. Il n'entendit pas distinctement de qu'il disait, mais quand il vit Hermione se débattre elle aussi furieusement, il sut qu'il y avait réellement un problème.

Et puis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la petite troupe qui maintenait la jeune femme prisonnière s'avança à la suite de la belette dans les escaliers, tandis qu'elle poussait des feulements de rage et de peur.

-Je suis certain que depuis moi, tu n'as pas connu le plaisir de la chair.

Cette phrase parcourut le corps de Malfoy comme une décharge électrique. Ronald lui avait adressé un regard pédant quand il l'avait prononcée. Et il crut devenir fou. Il commença par se débattre violemment, mais ses bourreaux étaient trop nombreux pour envisager de s'en débarrasser.

-Attends ! cria-t-il malgré lui.

Le roux se figea sur les marches, se tournant lentement vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Attendre ?

-Oui, continua Draco. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Ron lui fit complètement face, et croisa les bras en signe d'attente. Hermione aussi avait arrêté de se débattre, sentant la mauvaise blague arriver.

-Il me semble que tu avais parlé de me coincer et de me faire souffrir, dit-il nonchalamment.

-Explique, cracha le rouquin, interloqué malgré lui.

-Laisse-là tranquille, et je te suis, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, si tu es branché tortures, je suis atrocement chatouilleux, dit-il avec un sourire impertinent sur les lèvres.

Ron s'appuya sur la rampe d'escalier et fit mine de réfléchir. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, et il frémit.

-Non, pas d'accord, lâcha-t-il en faisant signe aux autres de continuer à monter les marches.

Draco se débattit avec plus de rage encore, mais les mains qui le maintenaient étaient réellement trop nombreuses.

Ronald sourit. Il aimait pousser les gens à bout. Il avait envie de plus. Ce petit marché de pacotille ne l'intéressait pas. Il connaissait bien Draco Malfoy, au travers de sa scolarité premièrement, et ensuite au travers de la Guerre, et il savait que son orgueil l'emportait souvent sur sa raison. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que…

-WEASLEY !

Le roux sourit… Que peu de temps... Il en riait à l'avance. Il se tourna lentement vers le couloir d'entrée, un visage froid en apparence. Draco Malfoy s'y tenait avec allure. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours détestée chez lui : dans n'importe quelle situation, il arrivait encore à garder intact cette horrible impertinence aristocratique. Il posa rapidement ses yeux sur Hermione, qui était elle aussi tournée vers le blond. Elle agitait nerveusement la tête, faisant un signe de négation. Apparemment, elle aussi avait deviné ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête des deux garçons.

-Laisse-la tranquille Weasley. J'ai un autre marché à te proposer.

Hermione blêmit.

-Une vie pour une vie, d'accord ? Je te donne ma vie en échange de la sienne…

Le silence qui accompagna sa requête fut pesant.

-Si ça c'est pas un marché en or, dit-il en riant.

-J'accepte, répondit Ron avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

Il traversa la foule des gardes d'Hermione et descendait jusqu'en bas des marches pour se poster devant le blond. Il lui enfonça sa baguette dans le torse et sourit.

-Endoloris, murmura-t-il, ses yeux bruns fixés dans ceux métalliques de Malfoy.

Le blond serra les mâchoires, et la douleur le fit s'effondrer au sol. Il avait déjà vécu ça, se répétait-il mentalement. Le Lord n'avait pas pour habitude de gâter ses serviteurs. Il avait déjà vécu pire.

Hermione s'était mise à hurler d'effroi, se débattant de plus belle, injuriant Ronald de toutes ses forces, tandis que Draco se tordait de douleur au sol. Le roux releva enfin sa baguette et les muscles crispés du garçon à terre se relâchèrent.

-RONALD, ESPÈCE DE PETITE ORDURE DE MES DEUX !

Le roux releva la tête vers la furie qui se débattait, et fit signe à ses sbires de la relâcher. Les gardes la laissèrent tomber rudement au sol, et descendirent précipitamment les marches tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever, étourdie par le choc.

Deux hommes prirent Malfoy par les épaules et le mirent debout, pour l'escorter jusqu'à la porte. La troupe s'éloigna rapidement vers les grilles du manoir.

Hermione se leva précipitamment, et courut à leur poursuite, habillée de sa petite combinaison de nuit. Il faisait froid, mais elle ne le sentait pas. La colère qui lui broyait le cœur l'empêchait de ressentir autre chose. Elle arriva devant la grille quand la troupe la fermait devant elle.

-Ron, LAISSE-LE ! vociféra-t-elle en secouant les barreaux de l'immense portique de fer.

Le garçon s'approcha de la grille et lui sourit machiavéliquement. Derrière lui, elle pouvait distinguer Malfoy qui, dans la pénombre, se tenait droit et hautain. Ses orbes gris se détachaient, irréels, de la noirceur de cette fin de nuit.

-Je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tout dépendra de toi, souffla le roux. Tu auras de mes nouvelles…

Et il disparurent tous dans un « pop » sourd, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait contre la grille.

* * *

**HAHAHA :D J'pense approcher du démoniaque là non? Bref...**

**Je tiens à souligner que ce chapitre est plus long #fière#...**

**Et sinon, BONNE ANNÉE À TOUUUUUUS!!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Blablas de l'auteur :** _

_Heyyyy mon ami ! Hahaha ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre-là! Mais je l'ai ENFIN terminé !Bon, pas satisfaite à cent pour cent, mais on va pas chouiner non plus hein? Bref... Bonne lecture... AH!! IL ETS PLUS LONG :D WOUHOUUUU!!_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Maon :** Merci, vraiment merci :D Pour le "travail remarquable", c'ets terriblement gentil, même si j'estime ne pas encore en être là -.-... Genre, très loin du compte :D Mais bon, j'suis jamais contente, alors voilà, désolée :D Merci encore, et surtout, bonne lecture de ce chapitre "Judas" que j'aime pas du tout -.-..._

_**Phoebé :** :D Une nouvelle wouhouuu ! Eh ben, bienvenue, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, que je vais pas te dégoûter, et que j'vais pas trop te faire attendre -.-... J'suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de très ponctuel... Sinon, ben, bonne lecture :) Encore merci!_

_**Bibouille :** Hahaha, toi et tes excuses bidons :D Donc voilà, on s'retrouve héhéhé... Eh ben écoute, merci :D Okay, tu vas me haïr à la fin du chapitre, mais bref, j'commence à avoir l'habitude des menaces de mort de votre part, lecteurs socipoathes -.-... Nan j'ris, évidemment, vous êtes les meilleurs (ouais, c'est chez moi qu'il y a les meileurs HINHINHIN!!)_

_**audrey (avec un petit a) :** Rien à dire de plus que merci :D Toutes les réponses à tes question sont dans ce chapitre ! _

_**NiniWeasley :** Ha, tu vas être contente, ton pseudo intervient "presque" dans la fic'... Du moins, si c'est pour "ça" que tu l'as choisi -.-... et OUI je suis méchante HAHAHA :D_

_**Audrey (avec un grand a ) :** Prépare ton défibrillateur, ça va chier :D Sinon, merci, et laisse moi me remettre de cette review... J'me marre comme un goret -.-_

_**Popote :** Moi aussi je t'aime :D_

_**Elae :** HAHAHA :D Méchante, j'essaye, j'essaye, grand maître... Bon, pour l'action,... J'en sais rien en fait... J't'avoue, j'l'aime pas ce chapitre... J'espère que t'as étudié un peu avant de lire :D CANCRE!!_

_**Lucinda :** La voilà la suite héhéhé :D Bonne lecture, et vraiment, merci _

_**Keep the smile :** Ca c'est du pseudo ! Bref :D Moi non plus, j'm'attendais pas du tout à ça :D J'pensais que vous alliez me menacer de mort (bon, y en a qui l'ont fait...), mais pas que vous alliez m'encourager :D Eh ben merci _

_**Phoenix :** Réponses aux questions dans le chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus :D Par contre, pour la fin heureuse, j'en ai encore aucune idée..._

_**Choupamelle95 :** Moi j'suis amoureuse de ta review :D Une lectrice flemmarde? Okay, on va bien s'entendre héhéhé ... Et sinon, la suite? TOUT DE SUITE OUAIIIS! Hum..._

_**Lorane :** Hum... Alors, récapitulons : je dois prendre soin de Draco, je dois pas trop fustiger Ron, et je suis trop cruelle... Tu veux vraiment lire ce chapitre :D??? Parce que je change pas beaucoup hum -.-... Hahaha! Merci pour cette review, vraiment, très drôle :D_

_**Mionedray :** Haaaa ouaiiiiis encore une nouvelle :D YES ! Bienvenue, bienvenue, entre, fais comme chez toi :D Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture, et kyaaaah tu tues :D !_

_**Allez, bonne lecture, merci à tous, et ... Elae, je suis désolée :D**_

* * *

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et soupira lourdement. Elle avait tellement besoin de sommeil. Elle releva son visage vers la lucarne et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il faisait beau, et le soleil inondait toute la pièce de sa lumière printanière. Elle retint un sanglot et se leva prestement.

Sur sa coiffeuse traînait son habituel lacet en cuir, mais elle ne le prit pas, trop occupée par son reflet dans le miroir. Sa tête paraissait plus fine, sans son énorme tignasse brune. Ses cheveux, coupés court, faisaient des boucles brunes autour de ses pommettes. (Bon ça casse l'ambiance, mais elle a la même coupe que Eden dans Heroes…) Et chaque matin, la même pensée lui lacérait le cerveau, lui vrillait les temps et inondait ses yeux. C'était pourtant une question banale, une question qu'une fille normale se serait posée en des temps tout aussi normaux. Alors pourquoi le fait de penser à lui, de se demander si ses cheveux court auraient été à son goût, pourquoi à chaque fois elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieu de fer dans la poitrine.

Elle releva le menton et affronta son reflet du regard. Elle était Hermione Granger bon sang ! Elle avait affronté plus que ça. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, essuyant les larmes qui lui brûlaient le coin des yeux, et enfila rapidement des vêtements propres. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle les fasse attendre ce matin.

°°°°°°°°

_Cela faisait à présent plus de deux mois qu'ils le gardaient emprisonnés dans cette cave. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait estimé. Depuis ce temps, il avait perdu la notion du temps qui passe. Les jours et les heures s'étaient emmêlés dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas essayé de les remettre en ordre. « Oublier » était la clé pour « vivre »._

_Il avait vécu des choses inhumaines dans cette pièce aux murs recouverts de pourriture âcre. Des choses qu'il s'empressait de ne pas regarder, des choses dont il espérait de pas rêver la nuit._

_Son bras avait besoin de soins nota-t-il, le cerveau et la langue pâteux. Depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, son os était brisé, et les lancements de douleur lui remontaient jusque dans la nuque. L'angle inquiétant qu'avait pris son coude n'était pas pour le rassurer._

_Il inspira fortement. Des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. On arrivait. Et « on » ne lui voudrait certainement pas du bien._

°°°°°°°°

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et salua d'un geste du menton les deux femmes assises à table. L'une d'elle lisait attentivement un journal, tandis que l'autre ne faisait rien, les yeux fixant un point dehors.

-Des nouvelles mademoiselle, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Non, lui répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, repliant le journal avec une moue de mépris au visage.

Elle se leva, déployant sa longue chevelure dans son dos, et tendit sa tasse à la brune.

-Refais du thé, s'il-te plaît, dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

La blonde en face d'elle leva les yeux vers le bras tendu et fronça les sourcils.

-Non Hermione, ne fais rien. Elle va se servir seule.

Ladite Hermione baissa les yeux au sol. Elle détestait être prise dans leurs disputes continuelles. Elle marmonna une réponse et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Elle avait besoin d'air. Absolument.

Marchant de plus en plus vite, elle traversa le hall pour sortir par la porte de la remise. Une fois dehors, elle inspira une énorme goulée d'air frais et tendit les bras vers le ciel. Il était bleu, atrocement pur et baigné de soleil. Il fallait qu'elle marche.

Enserrant ses bras -il faisait encore frais en cette période de l'année-, elle se dirigea vers le lac, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Une fois devant, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc de pierre et soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main aux longs doigts blancs vint se poser sur ses épaules, et Narcissa prit aussitôt place à ses côtés.

Le silence qui les entoura pendant plusieurs minutes fut subitement rompu par le sanglot de la maîtresse de maison. Hermione entoura de ses bras les épaules de la femme et lui caressa doucement les épaules.

-Narcissa… Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, lui murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La blonde renifla et se redressa, prenant les épaules d'Hermione en main.

-Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, Hermione ?

La brune hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois mois que Draco a disparu.

°°°°°°°°

_La pire torture qu'on pouvait lui infliger était ces pointes de bois qu'on lui enfonçait sous les ongles. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'on ne tente de le violer._

_Il s'était encore une fois retrouvé seul avec son bourreau, ce Weasley aux allures démentes. Comme il avait détesté que les rôles s'inversent dans cette cave. Comme il avait haït voir cet incapable se sentir fort en le rendant lui, Draco Malfoy, fébrile, agonisant et terrorisé._

_Mais il avait tenu bon. Se rengorgeant d'orgueil, imaginant les milles tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à ce roux quand il aurait les poignets libres. Seulement, ce jour là, son impertinence lui avait coûté presque cher. Il avait répondu, encore et encore, aux attaques de Ronald, ne baissant jamais les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le garçon en face de lui ne perde réellement les pédales. Il l'avait brusquement empoigné et allongé sur le ventre à même le sol. Il avait vivement abaissé son pantalon et avait lancé d'une voix froide qu'il allait lui prouver de quoi il était capable._

_-Ce dont tu n'es pas capable avec Granger, avait réussi à dire Draco, d'une voix rauque où il arrivait à peine à masquer la peur panique._

_Son salut avait encore été cette impudente impertinence, car le garçon au-dessus de lui était parti en criant de rage, le laissant seul. Ce fut la seule fois où il s'abandonna à pleurer._

°°°°°°°

Hermione prit la main de Narcissa et la força à marcher avec elle. La femme se leva avec un sourire forcé, frottant ses yeux cernés d'irritation d'avoir trop pleuré. Elles avancèrent en silence, chacune trop plongée dans ses pensées pour les partager avec l'autre.

Oui, les choses avaient bien changé depuis cette horrible nuit. Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et soupira. Elle se força à ses rappeler _l'avant_, les humeurs de Draco, les sourires de Narcissa. La seule qui n'avait presque pas changé était Alicia. Peu après l'enlèvement, la famille Malfoy avait poussé Narcissa à la prendre chez elle, les enquêtes à son sujet ayant été clôturées à la hâte par l'administration. Bien que la maîtresse des lieux ait dépassé la cinquantaine, ses oncles et tantes avaient insisté pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule à vivre dans cet énorme manoir. Sa nièce était donc revenue, et avait, en apparence, tenté de se racheter une conduite.

Hermione se dit que finalement, elle n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'auparavant étant donné que la future bru Malfoy passait la plupart de son temps à lire dans la bibliothèque, ou à arpenter les endroits publics en quête de bonnes actions à réaliser devant du monde, deux lieux et actions que la brune fuyait le plus possible. Elle ne rencontrait donc que très rarement Alicia.

Quant à Narcissa, les choses étaient différentes. Trop différentes. Elle n'avait jamais réellement souri depuis cette disparition, et ne parlait qu'à différentes -et exceptionnelles- occasions. La plupart du temps, c'était pour prendre la défense d'Hermione devant sa nièce. Et les occasions se faisaient de plus en plus pauvres.

-Venez Narcissa, murmura-t-elle. Il commence à faire froid, nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Hermione prit le bras de la femme et la tira doucement vers la maison, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger.

-Non. J'ai envie d'un peu parler… C'est si…

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot douloureux, et la plus jeune des deux l'accueilli dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je me sens si coupable, hoqueta la blonde. C'est moi je… J'aurais dû… Et je n'ai …

-Mais non, vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien… Au contraire… Il a été exemplaire.

-J'aurais dû être là, répondit-elle durement. J'aurais dû les empêcher.

Hermione lui caressa les cheveux en silence, à cour d'arguments. S'il y en avait bien une qui devait culpabiliser, se dit-elle, son nom était en haut de la liste.

°°°°°°°°

_Son ouïe avait encore une fois eu raison. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Ron pénétra dans la pièce. __Draco secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Se rappeler __maintenant__ des mauvaises choses n'était pas exactement la bonne stratégie à adopter. Son vis-à-vis s'avança vers lui et lui asséna une gifle sèche._

_-Je suis de très mauvaise humeur Malfoy. Je dirais même plus, d'une humeur de chien. J'ai envie de me divertir aujourd'hui, parce tu m'ennuies Malfoy._

_Le blond haussa un sourcil, une moue pédante collée au visage._

_-Moi aussi, je m'ennuie ici… Pas très confortable comme position, renifla-t-il en agitant ses bras enchaînés._

_Le roux se détourna de lui et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises branlantes. Chaise dont il bascula violemment, un des pieds ayant lâché sous son poids. Draco se mit à pouffer sarcastiquement, tandis que Ron se relevait tant bien que mal, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais._

_-Si tu étais si ballot au lit, ne t'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait quitté, remarqua-t-il, goguenard._

_La réponse fut si violente qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Cet idiot aux oreilles fluorescentes lui avait envoyé un sort violent et informulé, qui était en train de s'enfoncer dans son ventre comme plusieurs coup de poings. Il serra la mâchoire et se concentra pour ne pas laisser entrapercevoir le moindre signe de faiblesse._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait en face de lui le visage blême de son bourreau, parcouru de tics nerveux._

_-Tu l'as touchée, espèce de merde ? demanda-t-il abruptement._

_Draco l'ignora, mimant un bâillement profond. Oui, il était certainement puéril à agir comme un adolescent, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire perdre les pédales à cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley._

_Ce fameux imbécile, frustré de ce manque de réponse, empoigna les cheveux blonds du garçon et frappa violemment sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Draco sentit son sang chaud couler dans sa nuque mais ne dit rien. Le choc avait été tellement fort que ses yeux s'étaient voilés une demi seconde. Et durant cette demi seconde, une vague d'effroi parcourut son corps. Oui, aujourd'hui, 'il' était réellement de mauvaise humeur._

_-Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble comme des pauvres merdes que vous êtes ? Bel accouplement, une chienne et une fouine… J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! RÉPONDS !_

_Draco baissa les yeux. S'il l'avait touchée ? Non… Du moins, pas réellement._

_-Non, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Pas une fois._

_Ron sortit de la pièce avec un rire froid, et claqua la porte. Le blond soupira… Non, il n'avait jamais touché Granger. Merci bien ! Une petite souris comme elle ? L'Hôpital se moquait de la charité ! Mais… Il fallait avoué qu'il y avait eu quelques bavures._

_Il se rappelait bien de cette fois où il l'avait embrassée… Il retint un sourire au souvenir de sa tête ahurie. Il y avait eu tant d'autres fois, étranges, des trêves inavouées… Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit… C'était souvent cette stupide miss je-sais-tout qui le retenait malgré elle évidemment !__ Il déglutit silencieusement au souvenir de la nuit où elle avait été contrôlée par Alicia. Et puis il y avait eu de jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse… Elle lui avait tenu le bras. « C'est complètement guimauveux », se morigéna-t-il, se traitant de midinette effarouchée. Il fronça les sourcils. Au final, il avait beau se voiler la face, il l'avait embrassée deux fois. Sans jamais l'avoir dans son lit ! Du moins, dans son lit à la Malfoy. Sa bouche se crispa dans une moue dédaigneuse. Il était réellement pitoyable._

_« Oui, je pense bien »._

_Il laissa tomber son menton sur son torse et soupira. Lui, il n'aimait personne. Il ne savait pas être amoureux._

°°°°°°°°

Hermione ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se laissa glisser le long. Assise au sol, elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle remonter le moral de Narcissa ? Comment pouvait-elle effacer cette culpabilité ? C'était _elle_ la responsable de tout.

« Oui, je pense bien ».

Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Et qu'en était-il cette nuit là ? « Je le pense bien »… Elle n'avait même pas été certaine ce soir-là de sa réponse. Peut-être l'avait-elle faite pour faire enrager Ron ? Elle ferma les yeux.

La vie avec Draco n'avait jamais vraiment été rose. Elle avait même plusieurs fois tenté de partir. Alors pourquoi était-elle restée ? Toutes ces fois où ils avaient été proches, elle n'avait absolument rien ressenti. Elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant les deux fois où la bouche du Serpentard s'était posée sur la sienne. En elle, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien. Aucun sentiment.

Pourtant… Pourtant, elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment de sécurité à ses côtés. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait plusieurs fois pris sa défense. Elle sourit au souvenir de leur rencontre à cette soirée de Noël. Comme elle était pitoyable à cette époque ! Mais lui n'était pas plus glorieux… Avec ses airs de fils de riche prétentieux… « On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble Malfoy »… Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Elle avait l'impression d'observer quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne agressive et puérile n'avait pas pu être elle, remarqua-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux. Vraiment, subtile, la Granger de l'année passée.

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus de quatre mois depuis ce soir là. C'était tellement peu de temps pour que tout soit changé. Dire qu'ils n'avaient cohabité que pendant un mois. Elle posa un doigt sur son menton et réfléchit. Draco avait disparu fin janvier. On était à présent fin avril. Trois mois tout rond.

Trois mois tout rond qu'il avait pris sa défense. Peut-être était-ce une preuve d'amour, se plaisait-elle à croire de temps à autre. Mais elle ne se faisait jamais vraiment de fausses illusions. Elle savait que ce garçon n'était pas capable d'aimer. Elle se le répétait souvent pour arrêter son imagination de tourner à plein régime. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas être le sujet du verbe aimer. Impossible. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Toutes ces filles, à Pouddlard qui se pressaient sur son passage, qui se faufilaient dans sa chambre la nuit, qui l'adulaient sans aucune pudeur. Comme elle avait eu pitié d'elle. Se retrouver à leur place n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait rêver pour flatter son ego.

Elle se releva douloureusement et avança vers son lit, où elle s'allongea, les bras en croix. En fait, elle n'avait connu Malfoy qu'un seul mois. Elle avait l'impression que ça avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. Et Luc. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fréquenter quand on avait enlevé le Serpentard.

Voilà, elle avait trouvé un sens à sa journée. Elle devait aller voir Luc.

°°°°°°°°

_Ron était revenu quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur, et Draco se prépara mentalement à l'attaque suivante. En effet, le garçon lui envoya négligemment un doloris, une flamme malsaine dans les pupilles. Les lancements dans son bras lui fendirent le crâne, tandis que tous ses muscles se crispaient sous l'attaque. Il serra les mâchoires et se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour affronter son bourreau. Affrontement qui ne dura pas longtemps, parce que ledit bourreau sortit de la pièce comme il y était entré : sans un mot._

_Draco se rappelait de cette première journée de mutisme. Il en eut des frissons d'effroi. Ce jour-là, la démence du roux avait été jusqu'au meurtre._

_Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le mur derrière lui, et le sang coagulé se sa blessure le gratta horriblement. Mauvaise position. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur la porte quand elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête rousse. Son cœur fit un bond, mais il reconnut avec soulagement la silhouette féminine de Weasley fille._

_La jeune femme s'avança vers lui et posa une assiette devant ses pieds. Elle s'écarta de quelques mètres et, à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, elle amena la nourriture devant la bouche du garçon. Docilement, il prit entre ses dents le morceau brun à l'origine douteuse, et le mâcha lentement._

_-Il va te proposer un marché, lâcha-t-elle entre brusquement._

_Il haussa un sourcil aristocratique. Ginny avait toujours été une aide discrète pour lui. Il en avait d'ailleurs été méfiant, au début. Il avala sa bouchée et sourit._

_-J'aimerais bien voir ce que « oreille écarlate » peut faire avec son cerveau, railla-t-il._

_Elle rit tristement et lui fit présenta une autre bouchée qu'il ne prit pas._

_-Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est là, demanda-t-il abruptement._

_Elle sursauta et ses yeux se voilèrent._

_-Je… Presque… Trois semaines je pense. Il ne veut pas que je l'approche. Il cherche un moyen de faire disparaître le corps._

_Ses épaules fragiles se mirent à trembler sous l'afflux de sanglots qu'elle étouffa entre ses poings. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour noir où « le meurtre » avait été commis. Ce jour noir où Ron avait froidement tué le Survivant. Il ferma les yeux. Ce jour-là aurait pu être celui de sa libération._

_Harry avait débarqué en pleine séance de torture, et il avait entraîné Ron dans le couloir pour parler. Draco avait saisi des bribes de conversation, les tons montant de temps à autre. L'essentiel était que son ancien ennemi voulait que Ron le libère mai ce dernier était contre. Des mots s'étaient échappés, comme démence, et tentative de suicide, mariage ou encore Hermione. Plusieurs fois, le nom de ce rat de bibliothèque s'était échappé. Puis les tons étaient clairement montés, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus orageux pour l'un, et déments pour l'autre. Draco avait sursauté d'effroi quand un éclair de lumière verte avait éclairé un instant le dessous de porte, suivit de près par le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre. Il avait alors pensé « Si Potter vit, je suis libre ». Mais c'était Ron qui était rentré dans la pièce._

_-Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'offre qu'il te propose, dit-elle platement._

°°°°°°°°

Hermione sortit du manoir et s'enfonça dans la banlieue londonienne. Les maisons étaient toutes plus aristocrates les unes que les autres, mais celle des Malfoy était de loin la plus imposante. Elle soupira. Le ciel était trop bleu pour elle.

Les mains enfouies dans les poches, elle secoua sa tête brune pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle détestait y penser… Elle détestait se le demander…

« Est-il encore vivant… ? »

°°°°°°°°

_-Je… J'accepte je… Raargh…_

_Draco crispa sa mâchoire dans un râlement de douleur intense, et Ron se recula, satisfait._

_Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que le blond avait résisté aux attaques de son bourreau. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce marché. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru plus tôt. Mais les douleurs que Ron lui avait infligées étaient au-dessus du supportable, et il avait cru mille fois devenir fou. Il préférait être faible que fou._

_Il ouvrit les yeux au bruit sec d'un objet jeté devant lui, et découvrit avec stupéfaction sa baguette à porté de main._

_-Parfait, Malfoy, parfait…_

°°°°°°°°

Hermione poussa la grille imposante du manoir. Sa visite chez Luc avait été apaisante. Elle n'avait jamais eu un ami pareil. Elle sourit avec absence, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée les yeux rivés à ses chaussures. Porte qu'elle poussa lourdement, pour se retrouver dans une maison affreusement calme.

-Narcissa ? appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

Elle jeta un œil au vestiaire, et la veste de la maîtresse de maison était pendue, seule. Elle accrocha la sienne à côté, soulagée qu'Alicia ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Elle sortir de la petite pièce et s'avança vers les escaliers. Elle avait envie de se prélasser dans son lit, seule avec elle-même.

-Hermione.

Elle leva vivement les yeux. Narcissa l'attendait en haut des marches, elle avait l'air bouleversée. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus vite.

-Il est rentré.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai essayé d'instaurer un truc noir, c'est pas du tout noir, j'aime pas ce chapitre, pardon à tous -.-**

**Me tuez pas, mais la suite prendra du temps, je pars "majer" mon blog sims, et aussi, si j'ai le temps, passer mes examens :D**

**Bonnes dernières heures de vacances :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Blablas (inutiles que personnes lit) de l'auteur :**

BON! Comment ça va les biquets :D ? En forme? Rentrée bien passée? On est heureux, on aime la vie? On...beut me tuer?! HEIN? Houlala --... Vous allez pas aimer ce chapitre alors, je le sens --... Hahem... Lisez d'abord avant de m'écarteler --...

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

TROP A LA BOURRE POUR VOUS REPONDRE A TOUS :D JE VOUS AIIIIIIME LES BIQUETS, VOUS TUEZ TOUS :D Ouais, meuf, c'est chez moi qu'ils sont les meilleurs :D Mes lecteurs sont TOUS des dieux :) **Pop 3**

* * *

Hermione entra dans la chambre, le souffle court. Elle avait atrocement peur. Elle s'approcha furtivement du lit et pencha son visage par-dessus, afin de voir le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux.

-Grangie, murmura-t-il dans un râle profond.

Il lui tendit une main tremblante où elle nicha la sienne. Il était brûlant. Elle distingua dans la pénombre la tache de sans qui assombrissait les draps et elle hoqueta de douleur.

Il pressa doucement sa main et ferma les yeux doucement, tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son coeur. Il était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Il lui lança un dernier regard entres ses longs cils marmoréen et ferma définitivement les paupières, expirant un dernier soupir satsifait.

* * *

**BONNE BLAAAAAGUE, le voici le VRAI CHAPIIIITRE, il est EN DESSOUUUUUUS huhuhu #se prend une enclume en pleine tête#... Vous avez vraiment pas d'humour tssss...**

* * *

Hermione poussa fébrilement la porte de la chambre de Draco. On y avait fermé les rideaux, et l'ambiance était lourde comme dans un tombeau. Elle referma rapidement la porte, se tournant vers Narcissa.

-Je vais te laisser seule avec lui, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Et de boire un petit remontant, laissa tomber la femme.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, étouffant un sanglot. Hermione se retrouva seule devant la porte, les mains tremblantes. Elle fit tourner la poignée en or et pénétra dans la chambre, le souffle court. Depuis combien de temps était-il arrivé ? Et dans quel état ?

Elle s'approcha lentement, n'osant poser son regard sur le corps qu'elle devinait sous les draps. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage, et distingua dans la pénombre leurs tremblements.

Fébrilement, elle se pencha au-dessus du corps et déglutit. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage du garçon et ses sourcils se courbèrent. Un hématome assombrissait la pommette gauche et l'œil, tandis que la lèvre inférieure était fendue en trois endroits. Elle souleva légèrement les draps et remarqua que son corps était bandé et propre. Narcissa avait déjà dû laver ses blessures. Il respirait calmement d'ailleurs.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, terrassée par la vague de soulagement. Il était vivant… Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer d'euphorie. Pressant ses petits poings devant ses yeux, elle réprima tant bien que mal ses sanglots saccadés.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se baigna dans la contemplation de son visage marmoréen. Sa mâchoire était recouverte d'un duvet blond et sec, recouvrant une série de griffures qui ornaient ses joues. Ses cheveux avaient poussé de quelques centimètres seulement, mais ils n'avaient pas été laqués depuis trois mois. Ils lui retombaient sur le front et les pommettes en désordre. Narcissa avait tenté de les ordonner, mais les dents de peigne coincées dans la chevelure témoignaient de son échec. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et renifla. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front du garçon.

-Glabriarum poliranus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Les cheveux blonds du garçon parurent posséder une vie propre car ils s'animèrent pour se dénouer, et devenir plus lisses que la soie. Elle sourit entre ses larmes en pensant à Lyra et à la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce sort sur elle.

Il ressemblait plus à présent au Malfoy d'autrefois, si on en exceptait la barbe blonde qui recouvrait ses joues. Tremblante, elle tendit sa main vers ce visage offert et caressa la toison blonde du bout des doigts. Elle pressa son index contre le front du garçon, ce qui lui arracha un soupir dans son sommeil. Elle parcourut ses paupières closes avec douceur et repassa en une caresse sur les fêlures dans ses lèvres. Il soupira plus fort que la première fois et elle sursauta, retirant vivement sa main.

Une minute se passa pendant laquelle elle le fixa intensément, figée sur le bord du lit, attendant qu'il se réveille. Mais il n'en fit rien, replongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. Les petites mains de la demoiselle, enhardies par les premiers contacts, se posèrent entièrement sur chaque côté du visage pâle et elle frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais touché sa peau auparavant.

D'un commun accord, les petits doigts bruns se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde du garçon, et les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux d'émotion. Comment avait-elle pu douter ? Comment pouvait-elle encore renier ces poussées d'adrénaline dans tout son corps ? Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vécue avant, mais elle avait aimé Ron… Alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ? Pourquoi les larmes lui inondaient le visage au simple contact de ses cheveux ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer plus, vrillée par deux iris métalliques. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprises et retira précipitamment les mains du haut de son crâne.

Il était réveillé.

-Draco, murmura-t-elle, tétanisée.

Elle se redressa brusquement, bafouillant une excuse, et tenta de s'éloigner du lit. Mais c'était sans compter les deux mains du garçon qui lui empoignèrent les poignets, la forçant à se rasseoir. Les larmes roulèrent avec encore plus de force sur ses joues, et elle n'osa bientôt plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle était prostrée dans une attitude fragile tandis qu'il souriait aussi narquoisement que ses lèvres fendues le lui permettait. Il retira doucement les mains des poignets de la fille, se délectant silencieusement de ses pleurs.

-Inquiète, Granger, remarqua-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Elle se crispa encore plus, un sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres. Sa voix était bien plus grave qu'avant.

-Espèce d'idiot, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il sourit franchement et l'attira à lui, enserrant le petit corps de la demoiselle contre son torse. Elle était entre le sanglot et le rire, ce qui faisait trembler ses épaules violemment, mais elle était surtout parcourue d'une puissante vague d'adrénaline.

Le garçon posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et fut étonné de découvrir une petite toison courte à la place de son habituelle crinière.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? remarqua-t-il en chuchotant, tandis qu'elle tremblait encore plus fort en entendant sa voix rauque.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, incapable d'en dire plus.

Il sourit et la serra encore plus contre lui, ignorant les tiraillements des ses muscles torturés qui lui meurtrissaient le corps. Sentir ses petites mains appuyées sur son torse, son souffle haché lui chatouiller la nuque, et ses cheveux contre sa joue, tout cela l'apaisait. Si Draco Malfoy s'était bien rendu compte d'une chose durant cette fameuse nuit de janvier, c'était qu'il aimait défendre cette fille. Il n'était pas capable d'aimer, mais peut-être arriverait-il à la protéger.

Oui, se dit-il en lui-même. D'ailleurs, il avait conclu un marché dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire.

°°°°°°°°

Narcissa remplit son verre de cristal de cette eau de vie ambrée qu'elle avait pour habitude de boire après un repas copieux. Elle mit la plus grosse partie en dehors du verre tant ses mains tremblaient, et une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle l'avala en une gorgée avide, se resservant un deuxième verre immédiatement.

Elle était complètement sous le choc. Voir son enfant dans ce genre de situation était toujours une chose difficile à dépasser. Elle avala son deuxième verre au même rythme, et enchaîna avec un troisième.

Au bout du sixième, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'allongea. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début sortirent brusquement, et elle sanglota bruyamment, le cerveau plus que légèrement embué par l'alcool. Elle avait eu tellement peur.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait laissé Hermione partir voir son ami, ce Luc. « Un garçon appréciable » remarqua-t-elle dans les brumes de son cerveau imbibé. Elle sanglota encore plus fort à cette remarque. Elle voulait que son fils soit heureux avant les autres, et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de significatif pour qu'il avance dans cette voie. Elle avait laissé Lucius le martyriser, Alicia être sa fiancée, ces agresseurs l'enlever, et enfin, elle avait laissé Luc et Hermione se voir quotidiennement. Elle le savait pourtant… Draco avait pour cette jeune fille une attention particulière.

Elle sourit derrière ses larmes, puis se mot à rire à gorge déployée. Elle se rappelait du Draco adolescent qui se voilait derrière son masque d'orgueil et son casque de cheveux laqués. Il était une véritable tête brûlée à cette époque… Les éclats de rire s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Elle avait réellement eu peur.

Elle roula sur le côté et plongea son regard dans les flammes dansantes du feu ouvert. Elle avait trouvé son fils devant les grilles, alors qu'elle était ressortie pour guetter Hermione. Au premier coup d'œil, elle l'avait reconnu. Il était affalé devant les grilles, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés sur son crâne, une main passée au travers des barreaux. On devait l'avoir fait transplaner ici même.

Un appel animal était sorti de sa gorge, et elle s'était précipitée vers lui, le transportant tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit, où elle avait pansé la plupart de ses blessures physiques. Il avait l'air exténué.

Elle se rappela douloureusement à quel point les fines cernes bleues sous ses yeux lui avaient serré le cœur, et à quel point il avait maigri. Ses côtes n'étaient plus entourées que de muscles secs, aucune once de cette douceur d'antan ne restait sur son corps. Il paraissait plus grand, et plus vieux aussi, avec cette nouvelle allure plus svelte, et cette barbe blonde.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Elle avait absolument besoin de dormir, terrassée par trop d'émotions.

°°°°°°°°

Draco se redressa dans son lit, et elle se précipita pour tasser les coussins dans son dos. Il lui sourit douloureusement, et elle se rassit sur le bord du lit, les joues rougies.

-Tu as très mal ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Il haussa un sourcil aristocratique et sourit.

-Non, ça va, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Elle frissonna. Le changement de voix était le plus frappant. Il était passé d'une voix de garçon tout à fait normale à une voix plus grave, et plus rauque. C'était étrange de l'entendre parler avec ces intonations nouvelles. Elle rougit légèrement quand elle sentit son regard posé sur elle.

-Comment va ma mère ?

Elle réprima difficilement un nouveau frisson et se gifla mentalement. _Hermione Granger, ma fille, tu deviens vraiment une midinette…_

-Elle pense que c'est de sa faute.

Il baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais…

-Alors que c'est moi, coupa-t-elle. C'est de _ma_ faute. Si je n'avais pas été si bête, j'aurais _certainement_ réussi à me défendre ! Parce que bon hein, -elle agita ses mains autour de sa tête, chassant une mouche imaginaire- je sais quand même me défendre seule et puis c'est…

Son regard métallique la vrilla, et la soumis au silence. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de soutenir ces orbes effrayantes. Il la prit brusquement par les épaules et la secoua. Après quelques secondes, il la lâcha tout aussi soudainement.

-Alors, c'est bon, lâcha-t-il, t'as les idées en place ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, dubitative.

-Ecoute moi bien, Grangie ! Ouvre bien grand tes pavillons d'accord ? Ici, c'est de la faute de personne et -il tapota de son doigt l'épaule de la demoiselle- toutes les miss je-sais-tout comme toi ont besoin d'être un tant soit peu protégée !

-HEY ! Dis que je suis une pauvre fille incompétente tant que tu y es !

Il croisa ostensiblement les bras avec une petite moue goguenarde, un sourcil haussé et un sourire mesquin.

-Très bien, me voilà contraint et forcé… Tu es une pauvre pauvre fille Grangie… -elle crispa ses épaules sous la colère- Une pauvre pauvre fille qui a besoin de protection.

Et il se mit à rire ostensiblement. Elle, furieuse, lui pinça l'épaule avec force, faisant étouffer ses gloussements dans sa gorge.

-Mais t'es complètement cinglée, s'offusqua-t-il !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée Draco, articula-t-elle durement. Plus maintenant.

Elle planta ses yeux marron dans ceux gris du garçon et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi continuait-il à sourire avec impudence ? Et tout à coup, il l'attira vers lui, plongeant son nez dans le creux de son nez en riant doucement. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle se laissa aller à ce contact, soupirant d'aise.

-Tu sais, Hermione, je pense que tu es la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sut ce que c'était qu'un « cœur brisé ».

* * *

**GRANDE NOUVELLE! GRANDE NOUVELLE! GRANDE NOUVELLE!**

**POPOTE se met à l'écriture! Elle entame une fanfiction! Allez tous voir "Who's the stronger?" dans les nouvelles histoires récemment créées!**

**Magnez-vous :D Franchement, c'est génial :D**

**(ouais, Elae, quand tu publieras une histoire, je ferai une pub -.-)**

**(d'ailleurs, heu, ça fait un peu chieuse, mais si vous avez envie que je lise votre histoire, faites péter, j'adore ça :D)**

**(sinon, hein, faites comme vous voulez , je me la joues pas "le juge suprême" hein)**

**(c'est parce que vous êtes géniaux, alors bon hein :D)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Blablas de l'auteur :**

PARDOOOOOOOOOON ! Sérieusement, et humblement, je vous demande pardon ! Tout ce retard merde ! Je sais que ça ne m'excusera pas entièrement, mais ces derniers temps, je suis noyée sous le travail en retard et je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux pour avancer quand même un peu, mais didju, c'est pas facile facile ! Et puis, les examens approchent (olé pour l'unif) et je suis la non-reine de l'organisation ! Donc mattez un peu le tableau -.- Je le répète encore une fois, je suis VRAIMENT désolée de tout ce retard !! En espérant que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Phoebé :** Okay, toi, tu as réussi déjà à me faire regretter mon faux débtu de chapitre -.- Mais sérieusement, tes reviews me font toujours autant rire ! Pitié m'abandonne paaaaas ! Sérieusement, mon retard est NUL, mais resteeee !! Sinon, en passant, je ne dévoilerais rien d'autres comme infos secrètes sur mon plan d'histoire, qui n'a pourtant presque plus rien de secret... Beuheu...

**Lorane :** Espérons que le "j'ai toujours autant envie de lire la suite" soit toujours d'actualitéééééé beuheuheuuuu... Merci merci merci sinon :)

**audrey (petit a) :** Vous êtes tous trp intelligents, ou moi je suis trop nulle-bête-prévisible... Mais en tous cas, y a un stress :D Sinon, merci encore, merci !

**Audrey (grand a) :** La suite? Quelle suite? Connais pas, désolée... HAAAAN CHUI NULLE !! Bref, Audrey-grand-A, la voici la suite, avec tout mes désolés possible, et surtout, en espérant que cette fois-ci tu ne voudras pas m'étrangler comme un poulet :D

**Elae :** Je n'aurais qu'un mot : beaux progrès (okay, c'est deux, j'ai triché)... Sérieusement ! Dans une review tu parles du chapitre, du seigneur des anneaux, de la possibilité que je te refile des autres sujets pourris pour te forcer à écrire et tu ne me menaces même pas de mort ! Vraiment, bravo :D

**NiniWeasley :** Merciiiiiii :D J'espère que toi aussi t'es encore parmi nous... Beuheu... Sinon, vraiment, je pense que vous êtes tous trop malins et perspicaces !! Et sérieusement...c'est vraiment génial de se dire qu'on est lu par des gens géniaux :D Merci vraiment !!

**Fatlouie :** Ton pseudo tue :D Haaaa j'adore vous mener en bateau même si vous devinez tout juste après... Tsss ces lecteurs sont géniaux ! J'espère que tu continueras à trouver mon histoire potable à lire, après ce trèèèèès long moment d'absence !

**Merci encore mille fois à tous, vraiment !**

* * *

Hermione blêmit et ses sourcils s'arquèrent encore plus de désespoir

Comment avait-elle pu être si idiote ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il l'accueillerait les bras ouverts ? Elle frappa violemment du pied un gravier qui traînait sur sa route et se mit à bougonner. Vraiment, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi idiote, et aussi furieuse. Et on dit souvent que la colère est mauvaise conseillère.

Elle frappa à la porte de Luc, qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

-Eh ben, déjà de retour ? T'as oublié un…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres en un baiser vorace, où toute sa colère et sa peine étaient concentrées. Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme enserrer sa taille, et ses lèvres répondre aux siennes, tandis que son cœur gisait pitoyablement au fond de sa poitrine.

Luc Sheppard avait plus d'une fois montré sa valeur, et leur relation n'était pas encore exactement définie. Elle ne faisait que mettre les points sur les « i ». C'était douloureux, et elle avait l'impression de se sacrifier, mais sa colère était trop énorme que pour réfléchir aux conséquences directes de ses actes.

Elle relâcha brusquement le garçon, lui fit un petit sourire timide, les joues rouges, et fit demi-tour en courant. _Plus puérile que toi ma fille, difficile de faire_, pensa-t-elle, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Une fois arrivée au manoir, elle était essoufflée, mais courir lui avait fait du bien. Ses idées étaient légèrement plus claires, et elle avait moins mal au cœur. En réalité, elle était décidée à prendre les choses en main. Une Hermione Granger n'était pas _censée_ êtres une petite chose meurtrie ! Elle avait affronté des choses plus dures, plus noires, plus blessantes ! Alors ça ? Une petite démangeaison sans importance ! Un immense « rien du tout » qu'elle enjamberait comme on le fait avec une flaque dans la rue.

Elle avança vers le manoir d'un pas conquérant, poussa la porte d'entrée et monta directement vers la chambre de Draco, portée par son orgueil. Elle allait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Mais quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle était déjà entrouverte. Sur le lit, le garçon serrait contre son torse avec douceur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il la recula et la brune put lire dans son regard une sorte de lueur blessante. La lueur qu'elle avait accordée à Ron pendant toute sa scolarité. Il se pencha alors doucement pour embrasser tout aussi doucement sa future épouse.

Hermione se recula vivement, plaquée contre le mur du couloir. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Rien, ça n'était rien… Vraiment ?

Elle préféra monter jusqu'à sa chambre, suffoquée de douleur. Elle ne vit pas, quand elle dut repasser devant la porte, les orbes métalliques levées vers elle, la vrillant le temps d'une seconde.

Draco se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il avait bien lu dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle était blessée. Il en avait été satisfait. Elle lui mâchait le travail. Au départ, il avait cru que la demoiselle serait trop intelligente et pragmatique que pour se laisser berner de la sorte. Tous les indices étaient sous ses yeux pour mettre à l'eau son plan.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle devait vraiment se laisser emporter par ses sentiments pour réagir avec emportement. Elle devait…vraiment l'aimer. Il retint un froncement de sourcil et resta impassible.

Pourtant, elle avait réagit avec discernement. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de voir Hermione lui répondre avec autant de sang froid. Il avait senti ses épaules se crisper mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était relevée avec un sourire forcé, et lui avait murmuré calmement qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Et elle avait quitté la chambre d'un pas normal, qu'il avait entendu même après qu'elle eut fermé la porte. Elle n'avait même pas claqué la porte d'entrée en sortant.

Pourtant, il le savait -pour l'avoir plusieurs fois fait avec d'autres filles- il venait de piétiner lamentablement son cœur. Mais il n'en ressentait aucune satisfaction.

Il se renfrogna et s'enfouit sous les draps, bougonnant comme un enfant gâté.

Après tout, si Granger n'était pas assez intelligente pour passer au-dessus de ça, il n'allait quand même pas culpabiliser inutilement ?!

Et pourtant… Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes, bien évidemment ! Mais il se demandait _simplement_ où elle avait bien pu aller. Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il devenait…sentimental parce qu'il était à bout de force. Il se laissa aller dans un demi sommeil, les sourcils néanmoins froncés.

_-Je t'en prie…_

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. L'image avait été atrocement forte et poignante. Celle de cette nuit où il avait disparu. Elle était là, de l'autre côté de la grille, ses mains minuscules agrippées aux barreaux. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui lui nappaient les épaules, ses grands yeux bruns devenus noirs sous la pâleur lunaire. Il se souvenait même de l'intonation de sa voix.

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas su qui elle suppliait.

Il laissa errer ses yeux sur les tentures du baldaquin, admirant les jeux de broderie sur le dais de velours vert.

Peut-être l'avait-elle supplié lui ? Peut-être voulait-elle une réponse ?

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir répondu cette nuit-là, avec toutes ses émotions à vif, il aurait certainement dit la vérité…

Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. La vérité ? Mais _quelle_ vérité ? La fatigue, c'était simplement ça qui…lui donnait des mauvaises idées.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le montant du lit et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il y avait trop de choses dans sa tête, trop de pensées qui l'étourdissaient. Il devait se sentir furieux -car il avait vécu des mois horribles à cause d'elle-, peut-être même se sentir perdu -car ces fameux mois avaient prit fin trop soudainement. Mais il se sentait juste coupable. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une fois auparavant -lors de l'assassinat de Dumbledore- et qui le dérangeait au plus haut point, parce que justement, c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait ressentir.

D'ailleurs, quelles étaient réellement les raisons qui…le changeaient en gentil et brave petit gryffondor ? Il sourit. Il était un serpentard, un vrai, leur prince même ! Il n'avait pas à être courageux et à avoir des états d'âmes guimauveux. Pourtant, ce soir-là… Il avait été…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant la torture mentale qu'il s'infligeait. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait osé le déranger et se figea.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura Alicia, les mains collées contre sa bouche.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour se laisser tomber sur le garçon, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

-Oh Draco, alors c'est vrai… ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se laissa aller à de lourds et douloureux sanglots, secouant le corps meurtri sous elle. Effaré, il posa maladroitement ses mains sur la tête de sa cousine, caressant ses longs cheveux noirs distraitement.

-J'étais tellement inquiète, souffla-t-elle en relevant ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Oh mon Dieu, tu as une mine affreuse.

Après tout, elle était quand même adorable dans son hypocrisie.

Pris d'une impulsion pleine de pitié, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il se forçait, peut-être qu'il finirait par l'aimer au final ? Il lâcha sa bouche, et la serra contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il se crispa soudainement quand il vit Hermione passer rapidement devant la porte entrouverte. Mais c'était trop tard. Et c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

-Qui reprendra de la tourte au poulet ? demanda joyeusement Narcissa.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un silence pesant. Lassée d'essayer, elle reposa avec brusquerie et découragement le plat sur la table de fortune qui avait été dressée dans la chambre de son fils et se resservit copieusement du plat préféré de sa progéniture muette.

Car depuis le début de ce repas, l'ambiance était lourde, tendue. Les regards s'échangeaient par en dessous, les gestes étaient maladroit, certaines respirations plus appuyées troublaient parfois cette atmosphère pesante, mais aucune parole -ou presque- n'avait été prononcée. Elle laissa son menton retomber en appui sur sa main relevée, le coude négligemment à table, et soupira, faisant voleter les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage.

Merlin qu'elle s'ennuyait. Le soulagement et la joie qu'elle avait ressentis plus tôt s'étaient estompés depuis plusieurs minutes, écrasés par le mutisme des trois jeunes gens en face d'elle. Draco, appuyé contre ses oreillers, ne descellait ses lèvres que pour engloutir la fameuse tourte qu'il adorait. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards censés être furtifs à Hermione, assise en face de lui, qui reniflait le plus discrètement possible, la tête penchée vers son assiette. Elle refoulait ses larmes depuis le début du repas, et n'avait osé affronter le regard de personne, tentant, dans une vieille habitude, de se napper derrière une chevelure broussailleuse qui n'était plus. Et entre eux il y avait Alicia qui assistait tout aussi muette au jeu de regards des deux autres. Sa bouche était étirée en un sourire crispé, tandis qu'elle jetait des œillades interrogatives à qui voulait bien la regarder, ne touchant pas à une seule miette de sa part de tourte.

Narcissa soupira encore plus fort et tritura les restes de poulet devant elle. Dotée d'une intuition d'habitude sans faille, elle avait pourtant du mal à cerner la situation. Elle ne comprenait plus son enfant. Comment un lien qui avait été si étroit -elle pouvait comprendre toutes émotions de son fils avec un simple regard- pouvait-il être à présent si nébuleux ? Ce qu'elle avait pris au départ pour un changement physique était en réalité une totale métamorphose.

-On ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Narcissa sursauta violemment et détourna ses iris bleus vers la silhouette tremblante d'Hermione.

-On ne… On devrait faire quelque chose, parvint-elle à répéter en reniflant bruyamment.

La mère jeta un regard au fils qui était trop absorbé dans une contemplation apitoyée d'Hermione et sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine.

-Continue, encouragea-t-elle et se retournant vers la jeune femme.

-On ne pourrait pas… Je veux dire… Des infractions ont été commises… Je sais que les lois ont changé depuis… Mais…

Elle releva son visage, ses yeux marron humides de larmes contenues et tenta de sourire. Draco sentit son propre cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et mit toutes ses forces au maintient d'un visage impassible.

-Je… Peut-être pourrions-nous porter plainte ? Ou…mener une enquête ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire toutes les lois, mais je me souviens d'un chapitre qui parlait d'une commission d'enquête en cas de…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, coupée dans son élan par la longue main blanche de Draco posée sur la sienne. Elle se dégagea doucement et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

-Nous n'avons aucunes preuves, je m'en doute mais… Avec ce paragraphe nous pourrions.

-Merci Hermione. Mais je connais les lois.

Elle glissa ses deux mains sous la table, loin des assauts muets du garçon et acquiesça, tétanisée.

-C'est mon affaire, acheva-t-il calmement.

Hermione sentit les pitoyables restes de son cœur voler en éclat dans sa poitrine et retint avec encore plus de mal les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Si nous changions de sujet, lança Narcissa, volant au secours de la brune.

-Parlons du mariage ! dit Alicia, saisissant la balle au vol.

La blonde sourit maladroitement tandis que la brune, qui pensait en avoir finit avec son cœur, se sentit presque défaillir. Toutes trois tournèrent leurs regards vers le garçon, mais il était déjà loin dans ses pensées. Il s'autorisait un faible espoir.

_Des infractions ont été commises…_

Sérieusement, j'pense vous beurrer la tartine depuis le début, ça doit être lourd pour vous, mais vous êtes vraiment des cools lecteurs :D


End file.
